


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Never Ending Darkness

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto, Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Facing a predator! The mysterious help arrives!

"Ruri?"

"Hum?" Ruri opened her eyes and saw the figure of her boyfriend Yuto, he has using a dark green button t-shirt with a tie, he was using a very tattered jacket that was laided on his shoulder, he also was wearing black pants and black shoes. After seeing Yuto she realized that she had slept while seating on her "house" that she and his brother made to live after they were attacked by the Fusion dimension, "Yuto, why are you here?".

"Did you forget that we are supposed to meet with Dr. Faker? He was going to talk with us about his new-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"AHH! What happened!"

"I had bet with Sayaka that I would not be late for the meeting!" Ruri said while having a little panic attack.

"Oh... well, we still have a couple minutes before the meeting, wanna race to the meeting point so you can win?"

Ruri looked at Yuto after he said this and her little panic state was quickly set aside for a very happy demeanor.

"Yes! Let's go! I can't lose to Sayaka, she makes me say weird things when I lose".

"Really, like, like what?" Yuto asked blushing a little.

Ruri face became red, immediately after hearing this, all because of one specific thing that her friend had made her say.

"It-It is not important right now! Let's go now, ri-right!"

"O-Okay"

Ruri and Yuto then started to run to the meeting point. Both of them were talking with each other in a really embarrassed way because of they are in a relationship with each other, but they are extremely shy persons so they are really unfamiliarized with that kind of relationship. The reason they were able to confess their feelings to each other was because of Sayaka, Ruri best-friend, who even trained both of them individually for the confession and is also the reason why Shun has not discovered their relationship yet, because even though Ruri loved her brother and Yuto considered him his best-friend, they knew he was over-protective and would most likely kill Yuto if he ever found out about them.

"I can't simply be mad with Sayaka for this stupid bets that she simply throws on me, when I remember all that she has done for me and Yuto."

She then stopped and looked around, because for the last two days she have been felling that something was watching her, she looked around everywhere but she never finds anything, she thinks is only impression and decide to leave it that way.

While they were running Yuto started to look around the Resistance base and his face became really sad with some traits of anger, it was a miserable view, families living in really old tents, people that were either hungry or in completely depression, the felling of emptiness and despair, all of that was really common to see in the base, all because of them.

Academia or the Fusion Dimension.

He would never forget the day when they invaded, it was two days before he and Ruri started to date, when he sleep he constantly dreams about this day, the images of the people being turned into cards, the buildings on flames and the face of his parents who died, but not because they were turned into cards, it was because of "The Shadow".

No one knows his name, or even how he looks like, since he wears a mask with a visor that looks like a red bat symbol, all that they know is that he has some kind of supernatural power, because they all saw him became a real shadow, smoke-like thing, straight up escalate buildings and summon monsters without a duel disk (which they considered his most threatening characteristic), but the most curious thing about him was that the people that he defeated in a duel were not turned into cards, they in fact started to disintegrate in thin air, it was terrifying, specially when they discovered that the people that got turned into cards could be turned back to normal again, the ones that "The Shadow" makes disappear are still a mystery and Yuto fears the answer.

"Yuto we arrived"

Yuto stopped thinking about the miserable situation that he and his friends were to focus on the meeting with Dr. Faker, this man is literally one of the main reasons that the Resistance was able to fight back Academia, having updated their Real-Solid vision system to being able to work without the duels arenas, all during Academia invasion, it saved all people that were in this base from becoming cards and even caught Fusion Dimension soldiers by surprise and that made them lose a considerable part of their conquested territory, he is a man that Yuto has deep respect and gratitude and if he didn't have to warn Ruri about the meeting he would be in the meeting point very sooner to listen to whatever the Doctor would had to say.

Once inside Faker's base they saw a lot of familiar faces, like Ruri brother Shun, Sayaka, Allen, Quattro, Trey, Kaito, Ryoga (or Shark for his friends), Rio and Mizael.

"Ruri, Yuto, right in time". Dr. Faker said

"Sorry for taking too long". Ruri said "Have you waited a lot?"

"Yes, you di-" Sayaka started.

"No you did not, you two are right on time, like Faker said." Trey said, making Sayaka pout.

"Looks like I won this bet Sayaka" Ruri said with a little sassy smile on her face "Maybe next time".

"Lucky bastard." Sayaka said while pouting

"Enough talk we are were to listen to what the Dr. has to say and we can't afford to lose to much time when we could be fighting the Obelisk Force". Kaito said and mentioned the Obelisk Force with very clear venom on his voice.

"Calm down son, we have enough soldiers to fight the Obelisk Force while we talk." Faker stated trying to calm his son, by looking at Kaito face it was obvious that it didn't work, but he at least was quiet.

*cough, cough*"Let's start today meeting" Faker said.

"All of you are the best duelists that we have currently in the XYZ dimension, even though some of us have already left us". This line made Quattro and Trey flinch and they took a small look to two empty chairs were their father and older brother should be, if wasn't for "The Shadow".

"But the honest truth is that, even with your power we can do nothing against Academia besides resist them, it hurts me to say it but we have no plan of permanently beating them".

The entire room was filled with a very morbid silence, they all knew that their situation against Academia was really bad and they all already knew ,deep down, what the Dr. has said, but hearing it was a total different story, it sounded like all hope was lost and they could quit right now because it was all pointless. No one enjoyed the statement that Faker said, Ruri and Sayaka felt like crying, Yuto, Trey and Mizael felt like they were hit in the face with the reality, Kaito, Quattro, Shun were with a face that was a mix of anger, surprise and realization, Shark and Rio felt completely hopeless.

"Or at least we didn't have" Faker told then.

Suddenly all them became very confused and at the same time very hopeful.

"Wait, are you saying that you managed to find a way of defeating these Academia scumbags!? There is actually hope?". Mizael said.

"Yes, there is hope".

This statament of Faker has literally the best news that all of people in the base had heard during all the Academia invasion. But before any celebration could be made...

"However" Faker said in a much serious voice than before, making everyone quiet.

"We still can't beat Academia by ourselves, that's why my plan is to find allies in the other dimensions".

"But how?" Quattro asked. "To travel between dimensions we need the dimension travel program that Obelisk Force used to invade our dimension and every time we defeat them they either go back to Academia because of their force return program or get turned into cards by ours, less controlled members." Quattro stated looking at Shun and Kaito during the last part of his sentence.

"Not anymore." Faker stated "I created a program that will copy the data that is on Academia soldiers duel disks while you duel and between their data, is the dimension travel program and many other useful information about Academia. And after we received the data we will select a few of ours duelists to travel dimensions and find allies there, but this is something we shall decide later."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Allen exclaimed "Let's go hunt some Academia soldiers!".

"Don't be so arrogant Allen" Shark answer rather annoyed "If we attack without thinking we will not not only risk ourselves, but we will let the base unprotected and susceptible to attacks from the fusion scums".

"I was thinking the same thing" Yuto said "I believe we should divide ourselves to ensure that we get these data as fast and as safe as possible".

"Precisely" Faker stated "That's the second reason why I called you all here, not only to talk to you people about the plan, but also to decide who will go and who will stay to protect the base".

"I will go, my deck is the most efficient to quickly defeat my opponents, it will take little time for me" Kaito stated.

"I will stay, my deck isn't fast enough for this type of mission" Yuto said a little sad that he wouldn't be part of such an important mission.

"Same with me" Ruri, Trey and Sayaka complemented at the same time.

"And I will go" Mizael, Shun, Quattro, Allen and Rio said.

"My deck is fast but I will stay because there is enough of us going already" Shark stated.

"Then is decided" Faker concluded. "I will install the program on the duel disks of the ones who will search data for us, the rest can go back to finish your daily activities and you cannot tell about anyone else about this mission, if everyone find that out the risk of the operation being discovered by Academia is going to be really high, you are all dispensed."

"Yes, Doctor Faker." Everyone said.

"I wish you the best of lucks" Faker said and ended the meeting.

The meeting was finally over and everyone was going to do their designated missions. Ruri was filling some buckets with water, together with Sayaka, when she heard somewhat a familiar voice calling her.

"Heeeey! Ruri!"

"Hhm?" Ruri then turns around to see who was calling and she found out it was indeed a familiar voice. "Ah! Dennis, you survived the invasion!".

"I was really lucky, I got stuck in some debris and after that I started to try to find this place, but I am finally here."

"That is really good to hear Dennis, I need to introduce you to my brother Shun and my boyfriend Yuto."

"That's sounds lovely." He then proceeds to change topics "Hey Ruri, do you wanna see a magic trick?"

"I would love it".

"Then follow me, my friend, I need to grab my material".

"Okay, hey Sayaka!" Ruri called her friend "I will leave for a moment, in a couple of minutes I shall return."

"Okay, don't take to long"

Ruri then began to follow Dennis to the place with his "material" for the trick. After a couple of minutes of walking they heard a *CLANG*.

"What was that?" Dennis questioned "I will check out".

"O-Okay" Ruri answered, a little worried because she noticed that they went a little to far over the base.

'Maybe we should go back-' Ruri was unable to finish her thought, because a hooded figure literally landed in front of her, obviously scaring her out, the only reason she did not screamed was because she learned that it could attract Academia soldiers.

"Hello there" the hooded figure said in a voice that really made her fell uncomfortable. The hood also made her unable to see his (she thought he was a guy for the voice) face.

Ruri immediately ran. She knew that dueling him in the middle of the night would make her vulnerable for Academia soldiers and she knew a path that would lead her back to the base in no time.

"Running won't work".

Ruri ignored what the figure had said, she could tell by the way that he talked that he was the type of person that would joke with his opponents by being sarcastic. Unfortunately for her, the path that she once knew was now blocked by a really big wall, which surprised her in a very bad way.

"W-What!? But I always use this path, how it could be gone?".

"I told you it was useless to run." She turned around and saw the hooded figure in front of her, slowly approaching her. "I studied your movements for two days, I knew you would go for this path, it was obvious which alley I should block."

She then remembered, the sensation of being watched, for a long time she thought it was just a felling, but no, it was real.

"You was spying me?" she questioned, really irritated.

"Yes" the hooded figure answered clearly not caring about her reaction "Now you have two choices."

"What?"

"You can surrender now and come with me to the professor, or you can duel to try saving yourself and come with me right after I beat you".

Ruri was now officially shocked, not because of her opponent arrogance, but because of what he said.

"Captured? Not turned into a card? This doesn't make any sense, why would I be captured instead of turned into a card, what are they aiming with this? Are they gonna capture random XYZ dimension people to experiment on them or to torture us? And most important of all, the Professor?"

The Resistance never actually figured out who was the Professor, they just heard of it by some Academia soldiers but it appears that he is some kind of leader to them. If he is ordering to capture the XYZ people, it is most certainly for a bad reason.

"So what is going to be?" The hooded figure asked rather impatiently.

"I gotta take the most info about this that I can." she thought "Are you here to capture me or I am the first of many people you will catch?"

"My orders are to catch you specifically, but that is irrelevant and considering your voice tone and position you will not surrender, am I right?" he asked with his voice tone a bit more threatening.

"Precisely, the resistance will never sur-"

"Will never surrender?" the hooded man said, interrupting her "Your people is always saying this, It's such a futile resistance that I honestly got bored at this point of seeing you guys doing this".

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US!" Ruri answered very angry "LET'S DUEL!" she then prepared her duel disk ready to beat him up.

"Huhuhu, very well" he then prepared his duel disk in response

DUEL!

Ruri Kurosaki- LP: 4000

Unknown- LP: 4000

"I shall start! My turn! Draw!" The hooded figure then proceeded his turn. "I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode." A creature that looked like a plant scorpion appeared in the hooded man field.

Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK:1200

"I now activate it's effect, which allows me to send a monster card from my hand to the GY, then it can special summon a 'Predaplant' monster from the deck except itself" He explained "I send Orchidviper to summon Darlingtonia Cobra!". A dual headed snake-like creature appeared in his field, emitting a really disturbing and creepy noise.

Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra ATK:1000

"What is wrong with this guy monsters, why they are all so creepy".

"Cobra allows me to add any spell card with 'Fusion' on it's name to my hand, when it is special summoned this way."

"Here it comes" The thing Ruri hated the most in the entire world.

"I add the spell card 'Fusion' to my hand" the hooded figure added the card and made himself 100% sure to say it's name in the creepiest way possible.

"I now will activate it, using Scorpio and Cobra as fusion material! Fusion summon!" the hooded figure exclaimed while slapping his hands together and apparently making a really crazy face. "Appear! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 Fusion

The monster that was summoned to the field was totally grotesque, it was in Ruri's opinion the perfect example of what fusion is, a hideous thing that should be purged.

"I will set two cards and end my turn." two cards materialized on the mysterious man side of the field "now come, entertain me."

"A standard play" Ruri thought "I don't know what the play-style of his deck is, but I can't let whatever his strategy is keep going, I need to beat him quickly".

"My turn! Draw!" Ruri looked the card she had draw, a smile cracked up in her face, she could defeat him in one turn. "I summon Lyrilusc Turquoise Warbler and when it is summoned I can special summon a level 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from my hand. I special summon Cobalt Sparrow".

Lyrilusc Turquoise Warbler Lvl 1 ATK: 100

A monster that was little humanoid bird-girl,with yellow and blue feathers appeared in her field.

Turquoise Warbler started emitting a blue aura and then it throw a feather at a card at Ruri hand, making the said card be involved in the same blue aura, Ruri then slammed the card at her duel disk and summoned a monster.

Lyrilusc Cobalt Sparrow Lvl 1 ATK: 0

The monster was another little humanoid bird-girl, but this one had brown and beige feathers, darker brown outlines and blond hair.

"Cobalt Sparrow effect activates, it allows me to add another copy of itself to my hand." Ruri added the selected card to his hand, then she immediately placed another card in her duel disk.

Lyrilusc Scarlet Hummingbird Lvl 1 ATK: 0

The card was a even smaller humanoid girl, she had red feathers with black outlines, her wings were really slim and she also had a short black hair and she also had a bird hoodie, that had a black humming bird beak and she wore avian glasses.

"This card can special summon itself when I add an 'Lyrilusc' card from my deck or GY to my hand, then I can add a 'Lyrilusc' spell/trap card from my deck to my hand." Ruri added the continuous spell card Lyrilusc Recital- Fury of the birds to her hand.

"And since I added a 'Lyrilusc' card to my hand, I can special summon another 'Hummingbird' from my hand and search another spell/trap card from my deck". Ruri then summoned the other copy of Hummingbird and added the trap card Lyrilusc Formation- Sky Strike Attack to her hand.

"Interesting, you managed to summon four monsters in one turn and was able to search two cards from your deck, impressive." The hooded figure said while clapping his hands slowly. Even before Ruri can answer him mocking her, the hooded figure suddenly exclaimed. "NOW GO ON AND PERFORM AN XYZ'S SO THIS BECAME MORE INTERESTING!" Like it was a madman.

Ruri flinched momentarily after hearing this sudden crazy outburst "This guy is completely crazy, I think fusion must infected one's brain if overused" She decide to end this right now.

"I activate the continous spell Lyrilusc Recital- Fury of Birds, and now I shall overlay my four monsters to XYZ summon!"

All of her monsters then became blobs of energy and proceed to enter a black and yellow energy hole, that suddenly appeared in the ground. She couldn't see but her opponent was grinning maliciously.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take flight! XYZ summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1 Lyrilusc- Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri chanted as her monster appeared.

Lyrilusc- Assembly Nightingale Rank 1 OU: 4 ATK: 0-400

This humanoid bird girl was, unlike the others, relatively big with a blue skin, clear-blue and a yellowish white feathers, that formed what seemed like a dress on her, she had some gold ornaments on her shoulders, that extended themselves and formed some little hoops.

For a second the hooded man thought he was seeing things, because he was expecting that a monster that took 4 overlay units to be made was going to be a literal devil on the mortal realm, something that would make his willing to duel go sky high! But when he saw that the blue bird woman had just 400 attack he started to laugh.

"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA! What is that?!" He questioned while trying to recover a little of his breath "Did you really wasted four monsters to summon this weakling?! The resistance is really falling apart if this is their standard duelists level." The figure mocked her and her friends while he regained his breath."

"You should not underestimate her, because her effect is that she can attack directly and up to the number of overlay units that she have!"

"WHAT!?" The figure exclaimed, but this time it looked a little over the top.

Ruri didn't notice that and continue her attack.

"Battle! Lyrilusc- Assembly Nightingale attack him four times, directly! And because I used Cobalt Sparrow and Scarlet humming bird you cannot destroy her with card effects, nor target her with them! Now fury of Birds will make you banish 1 random card or your deck face-down for each attack and it will cause 100 points of extra damage for each attack and XYZ monster perform during the battle phase!"

"The hell?" the mysterious man exclaimed, not so much surprised like before. This time Ruri noticed that he was less dramatic then before, but she thought it was her impression.

Nightingale stroke her master enemy really hard 5 five times is a row, then in the last one she sent him flying for a couple centimeters, and because of the continuous spell, 5 random cards in his deck started to shine in a dark aura, signaling the ones that he would have to discard.

Unknown LP: 4000 - 1500

''Now is my chance!" "I activate the quick spell card Rank-Up Magic: Lyrilusc Aerial Force! This allows me to-" Ruri then froze immediately, during the last attack of her monster the hood that her opponent was wearing had been ripped out, making his face completely visible, he had a violet hair with some traits of purple, but that was not reason to be shocked, what was a reason to be shocked is the fact that by excluding the hair, the eyebrows and the eyes, his face was completely the same as her boyfriend.

"I-Impossible" she said with not believing what she was seeing "Yuto?"

"Huh?" the figure said a little confused "My name is not Yuto, I am Yuri"

"Yuri?" Ruri repeated, still confused but glad that he was not Yuto. Realizing that, she immediately continued her play.

"The effect of my rank-up magic will alow me to use Nightingale and her overlay networks to XYZ summon a 'Lyrilusc' monster that is 1 rank higher than the XYZ monster used to it's summon!"

"Grrrrrr" Yuri grunted, a little annoyed.

Nightingale then became an energy blob that entered in another black and yellow portal.

"Wonderfull bird that soars in the sky! Appear in front of me to demonstrate your skills! XYZ SUMMON! Slash the skies! Rank 2! Lyrilusc Gliding Nightingale!"

Gliding Nightingale emerged from the portal, immediately flew up high and them got down as quickly as possible, when she arrived at the ground she became visible. She had black and gold feathers, with blue ornaments, the golden feathers formed a skirt while the black ones formed her wings, those who were now bigger and slimmer than her previous form, her face was also a little more older in appearance and the ornaments she had on her shoulders became silver.

Lyrilusc - Gliding Nightingale Rank 2 OU: 6 ATK: 0 - 1000

"Gliding Nightingale effect activates! It gains 200 attack for each monster it used as overlay network, it can attack directly up to the numbers of XYZ material it has attached to itself and it can't be target or destroyed by card effects." Ruri exclaimed "And since it was summoned during the battle phase it can still attack!"

Yuri simply looked at it a little annoyed.

"Now Gliding Nightingale attack Yuri directly! Spinning Dance!"

Ruri monster than went up high, when it stopped going up she started to get surrond by a purple aura and then she got down really fast, while spinning like a drill, aiming for Yuri and hit it, creating a huge dust cloud.

In the Resistance base the people that got sent to hunt the Academia soldiers were returning and would arrive in no time, Yuto was the one who was waiting for them the most, because for the rest of the base it was just a mission to get more supplies but for him, and everyone that was in the meeting earlier, it was more than that, because if they succeeded with the data recovery it would mean that they would be a step closer of finally beating Academia and ending this nightmare. However he realized something, Ruri was anywhere to be found and considering that her brother was one of the people that went to steal the data he believed that she would want to wait for him to return when she ended her daily activities, since she was taking so long to return he decided to search for her.

"Excuse me Sayaka?"

"Yes Yuto, what do you want?"

"I want to know where Ruri is? Did you kno-"

"You can't wait to meet your girlfriend huh?" Sayaka said with a smug in her face "You really want to kiss her in the face don't you?"

"W-What are saying Sayaka?! I just want to warn her that Shun will return in a while, there is nothing perverted in my desire to met her."

"Hihihi, of course I believe in you." Sayaka said sarcastically "She went to the west side of the base, close to the basements."

"Thank you Sayaka" Yuto thanked her and leave to find his girlfriend.

"Have fun you two!" Sayaka said, making Yuto became even more embarrassed.

While Yuto was searching Ruri for some reason he felt like he was being attracted by something in the west area of the base and this feeling was not pleasing, when Yuto realized that he was getting way to much far away from the center of the base. The feeling was getting stronger and he was starting to get worried so he started to run to find Ruri as quickly as possible.

"Please be alright Ruri, I want to end this war with you and the rest of our friends by my side"

As Yuto was running he failed to notice that someone was watching it from the roof and when Yuto became not visible for the figure watching him, the figure started to follow him by turning into some kind of shadow smoke-like thing and moving itself for the roofs of what was left of Hearthland City.

"Found you" the figure said in a feminine voice "Yugi XYZ counterpart."

It was over. She had defeated that Yuri guy. She had won, or she thought that she had won.

*Clap,clap,clap,clap,clap*

Slow claps could be heard from the dust cloud and when the dust settled Ruri saw that her opponent was still standing and now he was grinning like a madman.

"Very good, this was a really good turn, you almost defeated me" Yuri said in a really creepy tone.

Yuri LP: 1000

"Keyword being almost" Yuri concluded.

"B-But how? My Gliding Nightingale- wait were is my monster?!" Ruri asked now really scared.

"Remember that I send a monster to the graveyard in my first turn?"

Ruri then flinched, she was so focused on beating him quickly that she didn't pay attention to what he had on the graveyard.

"Allow me to explain what happened" Yuri started "The card in my graveyard was Predaplant Orchidviper."

Predaplant Orchidviper Lvl 3 ATK: 1500

The monster was a snake that looked like a rotten root, it's head looked like a rotten Orchid and it's tongue was literally a vine that you see in old gardens, in Ruri opinion it was the most disgusting monster that she had ever saw.

"This beautiful little monster has the effect which allows me banish it to target 1 monster that my opponent controls and remove it from play" Yuri explained while chuckling a little.

"How did you passed Gliding Nightingale targeting protection?!" Ruri questioned, thinking that he had cheated somehow.

"You forget a lot of things, like my face downs" Yuri answered and grinned seeing Ruri shocked expression "One of them was a trap card called Predaplant Infection, which allows me to make the effects of my Predaplant monsters being impossible to be negated by specific type of Extra-Deck monster, if I banish the same type of monster from my Extra-Deck."

"But Academia soldiers don't run XYZ's monsters!" Ruri stated, still shocked with the fact that she forgot about two crucial parts of dueling when dueling Yuri.

"No, we would never run any dirty XYZ's monster" Yuri statement really got Ruri on the nerves "But since I had a card this strong in my reach, I decided to put an XYZ's crap on my deck so I could use it as a sacrifice for my trap card".

Even before Ruri could answer Yuri insult, he interrupted her.

"Now cut the crap and continue your play"

Unfortunately for Ruri there was not so much she could do for now, since Yuri crushed her strategy.

"I put a card face down and end my turn" she said it reluctantly.

"Wow! You don't have anything to do now that you lost your win condition, do you?" Yuri asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well let's end your misery. My turn! Draw!" Yuri saw the card that he drew with very interest "I activate the spell card Predaplant Fusion! With it's effect I can banish 'Predaplant' monsters from my GY or my field to fusion summon any DARK fusion monster!"

"What?"

"Two beautiful plants with an insect alluring fragrance. Now become one and from a hell under you petals, give birth to another dreadful terror!" Yuri chanted, doing a even more crazier face than before " Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 Fusion

The monster that appeared was what could be described as a devil spam. It was a dragon that had a slender green body and arms with the same coloration, with yellow horns and purple armor chest-place. It had red and yellow orbs around it's body, but the most terrifying thing about it was the fact that instead of wings it had two giant mouths, with two giant golden fangs each.

Ruri was now officially terrified, her field was empty and her opponent just summoned a devil-like monster with a lot of attack.

"Starving Venom effect activates!" Yuri exclaimed with an excited voice "It gains attack points equal to the attack points of all the special monsters on the field, until the end of turn!"

Starving Venom then roared to the skies while gathering energy from Chimerafflesia body.

*ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAR*

"Gaaah!" Yuto screamed while he held it's chest in pain. "What!? What is this!?" Yuto questioned.

However the felling he once had of being attracted to somewhere became even more stronger, to the point where he knew exactly where he should go, he questioned momentarily but he followed because Ruri was more important than his doubt. And for some reason his concern grew too.

"What the is hell happening? I need to find Ruri fast!"

While Yuto ran to find his girlfriend the figure who was watching it suddenly started to move even faster than Yuto, even passing him, going exactly to the place where Yuri and Ruri where dueling.

"So the Fusion counterpart is here already. I need to stop it before something bad happens!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800-5300

"Now my dragon, attack our prey directly! Hell Aurora!" Yuri screamed really excited.

"Trap card Lyrilusc Formation- Sky Strike Attack!"Ruri exclaimed "This card allows me to remove a 'Lyrilusc' monster from my GY to banish all your special summoned Extra-Deck monsters!" she concluded.

The trap card began to shine and then it shoot two beams of light on Yuri monsters, making both of them vanish from the field. Yuri didn't react.

"I still am in this duel!" Ruri stated.

"No you are not" Yuri said while smiling. "I activate the quick-spell card Preaplant Recover!, it allows me banish a 'Predap' card to special summon a DARK fusion monster that is either banished or in the GY and double it's attack!"

"What?!" Ruri said while completely shocked that he got around her play and watched while the devil dragon returned to the field.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800-5600

Ruri started to breathe heavily of fear, she could not lose,she needed to return to her friends to help defeat Academia, she needed to go back to her brother and boyfriend. She would not lost there.

"I activate the effect of Onyx Crow in my hand!" Ruri exclaimed "By discarding it I can destroy a monster you control!"

Lyrilusc Onyx Crow ATK: 0

"Sorry, but there is no escape from your defeat." Yuri said calmly " I activate the quick-spell card Called by the Grave!, it allows me to banish one card from your GY and negate it's effects!"

"NOOO!" After hearing that Ruri realized, that she had lost.

"Now my dragon... DIRECT ATTACK!" Yuri screamed in a way that even Yuto was able to hear "Hell Aurora!"

Yuri's dragon flew up and started to channel energy through itself, he then concentrated all that energy in a sphere above his head, seconds later the sphere blasted all the contained energy into Ruri, who could only watch helplessly.

"Yuto, Sayaka, Shun, I am sorry." she though while she closed her eyes, waiting for the attack."

*BOOOOM*

Ruri LP: 4000-0

Ruri flew backwards after getting hit with Yuri attack, she them hit her head in the wall and suddently, everything became dark.

"RUUURII!" Yuto screamed his girlfriend name after seeing her fall unconscious on the ground. He then looked to her opponent "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HE-' Yuto froze the second he saw the face of Ruri adversary, an almost exact duplicate of himself.

"Well that is interesting" Yuri said, while he wasted no time in pressing a button on his duel disk that created a really strong light in the alley. The plan was simple, use the light to distract his "clone", grab the girl and use his teleport system to return to the fusion dimension in a second, however when he went to the girl he found out that she was long gone and in her place was an blob of what seemed to be a shadow, very similar to the ones a certain person that he knows uses. "What the hell?"

Even before he could go and check it he was greeted with a really strong punch to the face, delivered to him by his "clone".

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Yuto exclaimed and then he ran to the spot his girlfriend was, making sure that he stomped on her opponent face while doing so, however he was greeted with the same view as Yuri. "What?!" He then turned to Yuri "What is that?! What have you done?!" He screamed while accusing his supposed doppelganger.

"She is safe, don't worry." A mysterious modified feminine voice said, when the two boys turned around they saw a girl wearing a mask that had a shining purple visor that looked like a raven, she was wearing black feminine boots, a black shirt with dark gray pants and a dark purple cape. The girl was also emitting the same shadow like aura that "The Shadow" emitted.

"You... You are" Flashes of "The Shadow" started to appear on Yuto head, he knew she was not him, but they were still extremely similar, so he though that they might be connected somehow, but even before he could question her, the woman began to speak in her clearly modified voice.

"You are not wanted in this dimension, begone" she said while looking to Yuri and even though he could not see her eyes, he knew she was giving him a deadly glare.

Yuri is not a person that get's intimidated easily, but that girl remembered him of one of the only two people that could make him feel afraid. So he immediately pressed a button on his duel disk and went back to the Fusion Dimension.

That action confused Yuto, why would someone related to an Academia ally help him by making an enemy retreat.

"Here" the figure said, when Yuto turned around to see the mysterious woman she pointed to the spot where the shadow blob was and in her place was Ruri, still unconscious.

"Ruri!" Yuto quickly went to aid his girlfriend, when he got her in his arms he checked if there was any kind of injury on her, after realizing that she was fine he looked to the figure and finally asked, who are you?

The figure then introduced herself "I am Purple Nightfall, my mission is to aid your dimension, it's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Welcome to the Ritual Dimension.

"What? Aid my dimension? What do you mean by this? And how am I supposed to believe you when you have very similar powers to 'The Shadow'?" Yuto questioned his "savior" words and motives.

The woman then did something he did not expect, she picked her duel disk and literally dropped it in front of him "I am partially defenseless now and also gave you what could be an Academia duel disk with plenty of information about your enemy" the woman stated with very little concern in her voice "Also (the woman then pressed a hidden button on her mask, which made a *click* sound) I am revealing my true voice to you, which is enough to a lot of people to discover my identity with only that, so now you have more reason to thrust me" the woman concluded, with her voice now clearly saying that she is a girl with probably Yuto's age.

After hearing that Yuto felt that she was little more trustworthy than before, but there was one thing that was keeping him from thinking that she was an ally, it was the striking resemblance she had with... him.

"I have one more question" he said, while looking at her with a look that basically told her that depending of her answer he would consider her an enemy and would take her out right there "What is your relation with that man with weird powers and a bat mask? You have showed to me that both your power and his are almost identical and this man is one of, if not the most dangerous enemy we have now, so care to explain why you and him have so similar abilities and why I should assume you are not working with him?" Yuto concluded, with the determination never leaving his face.

The girl chuckled "Hihihi, you are a smart one. Okay I will tell about this man".

Yuto for a second almost let his guard down after hearing this, the fact that he would finally know precious information about the man who not only killed his parents, but also terrified all the Resistance, had him almost to completely trust the girl with any kind of second thought, fortunately for him the war made him WAY more cautious than he ever thought he would be.

"First let's start with names" The girl started her explanation "The name of this man is Night Rogue and he is a criminal from where I come from, his crimes escalate from simple murder to straight up terrorism, our government is even offering a bounty for his head, a lot of people tried to stop him but all of them either failed to find him or were killed by either Rogue himself or one of his minions."

"Night Rogue" Yuto started to process all of this information "So apparently the murder of my parents is also a terrorist who is wanted for several crimes he committed in this girl- Wait a second!" Yuto realized something that made this story confusing for him "What do you mean by 'from where I come from', all our dimension was attacked but we still have news about other cities, if he was such a well-know terrorist I would know about him!" Yuto stated, starting to doubt the girl's intentions.

"Oh, I forgot about that" The girl apparently didn't cared for Yuto outburst "I am not from the XYZ Dimension and before you ask, NO I am not from the Fusion Dimension, I am from the Ritual Dimension."

This statement put a question mark on Yuto's head "Ritual dimension? Don't mock me! There is no Ritual dimension! The dimensions are divided between Duel Monsters summoning mechanics! Ritual was well know by us even before this war started! You are nothing but a liar-" before Yuto could finish his sentence he felt a portal open under him, he and Ruri (who was still unconscious) then fell on the dark portal. The person that summoned it was the girl, who then proceed to jump on it following the two lovebirds.

"I think you will believe me once I show you my home."

In what seemed to be only a second, Yuto stopped falling and proceed to land on the top of a tall building, however he didn't thought about the portal, he was to busy thinking how the hell he was on the top of an INTACT building and when he looked around, all there was to see was even more building with some houses here and there, but what really was something to baffled by is the freaking CASTLE that was in what appeared to be the center of the city. The castle looked a like a Gothic architecture, with a lot of stained glass and some vine-like ornaments, there was some kind of picture in the stained glass, but Yuto was unable to see it.

"What the hell is all of this?"

"This" the girl he was questioning talked, revealing that she was behind him and making him turn around to see her "Is the Ritual Dimension."

*pant, pant, pant, pant*

Yuri was heavy-breathing, he not only failed to recover the girl that the Professor asked him specifically to retrieve, but he also faced someone who was WAY too much similar to what Yuri considered to be a literal devil in the flesh of a human, Night Rogue, he still remembered the day he arrived on Academia, it was day he would forever keep in his memory as one the most traumatizing things that had ever happened in his entire life.

"Master Yuri" after hearing his name being called he turned around and he found out who has the said voice.

"Doctor." Yuri looked to the old man, he was really thin, to the point Yuri thought he had some kind of disease, had white hair and dark circles around his eyes he was also wearing a lab coat. Yuri never liked this man, he was really crazy, but unlike Yuri, it looked like he couldn't even think properly, and he was also incredibly annoying, constantly talking about his new invention, the all mighty "brain controlling parasite", Yuri found this ideia to be really stupid, because why they would need another dimension weaklings.

"Where is the gir- Oh my god you look terrible, what happened? Did this girl actually beat you in a duel and you are in shock?" Doctor chuckled, which annoyed Yuri.

"The girl is not with me, I managed to beat her but someone appeared and took her before me and this injuries here were landed to me by... another person." Yuri stated while hiding the fact he saw and duplicate of himself.

"So that means-" The Doctor started, only to be interrupted by a very deep voice.

"THAT MEANS YOU FAILED!" Yuri took a fright. He knew that voice really well, it belongs to the man who was the leader of all Academia and the most powerful man in all the Fusion Dimension, the Professor. "I told you that the only option for this mission was success! But you still got back here with your hands empty!" the Professor said, with venom on his words and a look of pure anger in his face.

"It can't get worst than this!" Yuri thought.

"Easy there little Leo." Another voice said, however it looked like the voice of some kind of devil, all of the people in the room turned their heads to see the owner of the voice, he coming from the same door that Leo entered, however the corridor was darker for some reason, they saw a red glowing visor, shaped like the symbol of a bat with large wings, when he fully revealed himself he was revealed to be wearing a black leather trench coat that was a little tattered on the end, with black combat boots and he was covered in what the Academia soldiers called the "shadow aura".

Unlike Leo arrival, that only made Yuri worried, this man arrival made Yuri completely terrified and if wasn't for the fact that he was apparently trying to help him, his current expression would be totally different.

"Night Rogue" his name alone made Yuri flinch.

"Rogue, why are you here? I thought you would go to the Ritual Dimension to do one of your operations." Leo said, with very little concern on his voice, Yuri and the others in Academia always had a deep respect for the Professor, but the fact that he is probably one of the few people who is not afraid of Rogue and does not work for him made that respect increase considerably.

"I will still go, but I decided to wait a little to see if your soldier would return with the girl like you said and it appears that he failed" Night Rogue then fixed his look on Yuri "Even though failure is unacceptable in this place, I believe that since this is your best soldier you could hear what he have to say before you give him a punishment that may be a little to much" He proceeded to question Yuri "So, can you explain why you failed and why we shouldn't punish you?" Rogue concluded, speaking the last sentence in a very menacing tone.

"Y-Yes I can explain" Yuri knew he needed to choose his words very wisely, because Rogue and the Professor weren't know for their large patience "I managed to defeat the girl in a duel and even made her unconscious, but before I could capture her two things happened." He looked to Leo and Rogue to see if there was any negative reaction from then, in less then a second he saw that they were still willing to listen and weren't showing any sings of disbelief "The first thing that happened was that I found out that there is a person in the XYZ dimension that is exactly like me." Unlike his previous sentence, this one actually received a small reaction, Leo's eyes hardened for a brief moment, Yuri quickly realized that it was because of the mention of the clone, he did not know why but he felt that Leo fully believed in him, even though him getting angry with the clone made Yuri a bit confused. Rogue didn't reacted.

"Then after this I went to take her to you, but when I looked to the spot she was, the only thing there was a figure with a mask similar to yours but it was purple and looked like a raven." Now Yuri saw Rogue having a reaction, a very clear one, Rogue flinched in surprise for a second and then he lowered his head and started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha" Unlike what could be expected from someone him, his laugh was not a evil laugh, it was really casual, the ones you make when someone tells you a joke "So she finally found out that I can travel between dimensions and actually managed to pull out a dimensional travel too, surprising but also expected" Rogue said while confusing the others "You probably met with Purple Nightfall, she is one of the only persons that are still trying to catch me for my bounty, she will probably not cause you much problems, I am the only one she is after, you guys are most likely saved."

"Why didn't you told us that could be a another person from Ritual that could travel between dimension?" Doctor asked, finally taking presence in the conversation. "'And why are you saying that she will not cause us trouble if she is after you, since you're one of our main leaders that is only below the Professor itself, by trying to capture you she is challenging all of the Academia." The Doctor talked to it's superior, with a lot of care to not make him angry.

"So you actually care for me Doctor? I thought you only liked your little bugs." Night Rogue said jokingly, which was something really weird that everyone on the Academia had to get used with, his tendency to make little jokes here and there, his voice only made it worse "Don't worry, she is not strong enough to beat me and the Ritual dimension will only care about us if we invaded them, which we will NOT do because little Leo changed his mind after he heard what I had to say once me and my minions came to this place."

"That day" For Yuri this day was memorable in a bad way, after all it was not only the day when he met Rogue, but the day he actually lost the first duel of his life.

*One year ago*

This was not Yuri's day, first someone suddenly attacked Academia with an army and they were straight up murdering every soldier that they found on the way to the point that he was now the only person available to guard the Professor's room, than the attack leader was revealed to some kind of supernatural man from the Ritual Dimension, a dimension that Yuri thought did not exist, that managed to to arrive at Yuri current location and challenge him to a duel, third the man was completely terrifying and lastly the intruder was going to win.

"NOW DIRECT ATTACK!" a unrecognizable monster attacked Starving Venom, destroying it and creating a huge explosion.

Yuri was hit with the blast and his LP went to zero.

Yuri LP: 4000-0

After being hit by the attack, Yuri flew backwards and hit the wall that was behind it, he then dropped down in pain.

"Impossible" he thought"I lost a duel, I lost a duel and it was in one-turn." Yuri simply couldn't believe in what had happened.

"I believed that you would show me the 'power of the strongest duelist of the Fusion Dimension' and how 'an inferior Ritual user could never beat you' well you are one heck of a liar aren't you?" Night Rogue said, making fun of Yuri by repeating his previous statements "Now if you excuse me I gonna have a talk with your boss, you can stay here."

Yuri tried to get up, but the hit was to strong and he fainted.

The man then opened Leo's room door, by destroying it with a kick. Leo was legitimately scared, not only because this man managed to invade his island, but he also either defeated the majority of his soldiers, including Yuri, or killed them without any second thoughts and he had special powers, but unlike the rest of the people that faced the man, he actually knew what were those powers and that gave more reason to Leo feel fear.

"That is impossible." Leo thought "How could he-" Leo thoughts were interrupted when the invader threw a tendril made of his shadows on him, which stuck to Leo, and pulled it, making Leo forcibly approach it, for a man that was just a bit taller than Yuri he sure was strong.

"Hey there! So you are that Akaba Leo guy everyone is talking about, is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Night Rogue and I came here to bargain with you." Rogue talked to the Professor with a really outgoing and friendly nature, which was unexpected for a man that sounded like a devil.

Leo was thinking that this man was completely insane if he thought that they would simply talk after he invaded his base and killed his minions.

"And if you think that there is nothing to be talked between us, let me convince you otherwise." Rogue then pulled the shadow tendril again making Leo approach itself once more, this time close enough to actually touch his face, he then started to whisper something in his ear, something that he wasn't expecting to hear, Rogue made sure that only Leo was going to be able to hear him.

Leo suddenly flinched, because what this man said was enough to make him curious.

"Tell me more." Leo said, with a hint of curiosity.

When Yuri woke up he discovered that the invader was surprisingly on their side now, apparently he had a lot of information about what Academia had planned for the other dimensions and actually agreed with their motives, what Yuri didn't understood was why The Professor granted him the status of second in command in the Academia, even when he said that it was because of the priceless information about the existence of the other two dimensions that he was unable to figure out, those being Ritual and an unknown dimension, Yuri was still suspicious and he felt that he would not known the real reason why Rogue got such a high status for a while.

*Present time*

"So little Yuri" Rogue said, making Yuri stop thinking about the past and focus on his current situation "I have an ideia to solve this unpleasant situation that you find yourself, I will go with you to the Synchro Dimension and will analyze how well you performed so then I can apply the proper punishment to you, after all you told us that the problem in the last mission was external forces beyond your control, I will see if that statement was true. Understood?" Rogue said with an really harsh voice and he looked at Yuri waiting for a answer.

Yuri hated the ideia of working with Rogue, but he did not had a choice at the moment except agree with his suggestion.

"Okay, let's go." Yuri said sighing "I will not fail-."

"WONDERFUL!" Rogue exclaimed scarring everyone on the room, except Leo who was used to this kind of behavior "We shall start the mission IMMEDIATELY!" Rogue exclaimed once more.

"U-Understood" Yuri, still a little surprised, started to type the coordinates for the Synchro dimension, but Night Rouge interrupted him.

"No no no, we will travel with more style." Rogue then snapped his fingers, suddenly a blackish purple portal opened up behind both of them "We are leaving! Good-bye little Leo, and Doctor go get some sleep, you look awful and tired, our scientists can't look awful and tired. Let's go Yuri." Even before asking him, Rogue trowed Yuri on the portal "See you!" he said before going into the portal, which immediately disappeared after he entered it.

"Professor" The Doctor finally spoke what he was thinking when Rogue was with them "Even after he helped us in the XYZ invasion and revealed us both the Ritual and the unknown dimension, I still don't know why we trust him."

"First" Leo sais "Don't ever question my decisions Doctor or else you will become a card like Cobra and Ex-Principal Samejima. Second, I still don't fully trust him but his help is priceless for my plan. And third, he was right you look awful and tired, this cannot be the image that the leader of our scientists pass to the Academia." Leo concluded.

The Doctor was a little taken aback by his words, but he respected them anyway.

Leo then exited the room and in the path he thought.

"Trust Rogue, what a joke."

Yuto could not believe it, there was a Ritual Dimension after all, he knew that it was not Fusion or Standard Dimension because of the info that they managed to obtain of some, partially broken, Academia soldiers duel disks, it was a shame the dimensional travel program was not in those data, he remembered that Standard was just a common city and Fusion had a large base on an island, without any castle in the center of the city.

"Do you believe now ?" the girl asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Partially" Yuto answered, surprising her, she was expecting to hear an yes at this point.

"What? Come oooon" the girl complained, her behavior was a little childlike "How can I convince you?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Duel me" Yuto said.

.

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me?" the girl was a little confused by this sudden challenge.

"The only way I can fully trust you is you show me that your dueling is not like Academia" Yuto stated "Ruri always told me about how she enjoys dueling to bring smiles to people, she also told me how Academia took that away from her with this stupid war and their cruel duel tactics, so if I sense that you are a little bit like then I WILL CONSIDER YOU AN ENEMY!" Yuto exclaimed.

The woman was impressed, she never thought that this was the reason for the request of the duel, she smiled under her raven mask.

"Very well, I accept the challenge." she then pointed to Ruri "You might wanna wake her up, no one would like to wake up in the middle of a duel." she explained.

Yuto ran to his girlfriend and he gently shook her and called for her name.

"Wake up Ruri, wake up."

After doing this for a couple of times, Ruri finally woke up.

"Ruri" Yuto said, with extreme joy that his girlfriend was awake "Are you okay?"

"Yuto" she said with her voice a little tired, immediately after this she remembered all that happened before her falling unconscious "Yuto!" this time she said that with a mix of happiness and relief, she then hugged Yuto very tightly.

"What? Are you okay?" Yuto asked once more, a little more concerned this time.

"I am so sorry!" Ruri said, while partially crying "I got away from the base and made myself vulnerable to attacks from Academia! I could be captured, my opponent was trying to capture me not card me, I was so scarred!"

Yuto then hugged her back "Don't worry, you are safe now." He said trying to calm her and even passed his hand through her head " I know it must have been scary, but I know that you will be able to overcome this, you are really strong and would not feel down by this for too long, you are a Resistance warrior after all." he said trying his best to comfort his girlfriend.

"Y-Yes! I will get over it!" Ruri stated, she hated felling down like this because of a defeat, it was scary and the thought of never seeing her boyfriend, brother and friends again was terrifying but she couldn't just be scared forever.

Yuto looked at her and smiled, it was nice seeing his girlfriend being independent and strong enough to overcome this unpleasant situation. It was all really good, until someone threw a little rock on Yuto head.

"Ow" he said and looked to his side, only to see Purple Nightfall looking at him with arms crossed.

"I am sorry for ruining your moment with your girlfriend, but you challenged me to a duel so let's go already" she said, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Who are you?!" Ruri exclaimed, mad that some masked girl threw a rock at her boyfriend "And what's up with the mask?"

"I am Purple Nightfall, I saved you from being captured by that Academia soldier, your boyfriend here wouldn't arrive in time." Yuto flinched a little by remembering this fact.

"What?" Ruri was surprised that she saved her, however "Wait. If you saved me why are you gonna duel Yuto? Aren't you two on the same side?" she questioned the situation.

"We ARE on the same side, but he still doesn't trust me."

"Why not" Ruri asks her boyfriend.

"She has the powers of "The Shadow", whose real name is Night Rogue." Yuto said, while mentioning the murderer of his parents with a lot of despise."

Ruri completely froze, she knew how much Yuto hated "The Shadow"so seeing someone with the same skills as him was actually a really good reason to why Yuto found her untrustworthy, in fact now she was thinking the same as him.

"However, the fact that she saved you and proved to me that the Ritual Dimension actually exists-" Yuto started.

"WAIT!? WHAT!?" Ruri exclaimed, this was brand new information.

"Oh yeah I forgot to talk about this." Yuto realized his mistake.

"Come on! Let's duel! Talk about this later!" Nightfall said, really annoyed.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" Yuto said, he realized that if he made her wait a little longer she would get really mad and he wouldn't want that.

"Ruri, can you for us to duel and I will talk about everything later, okay." Yuto said, a little annoyed that he would have to jump the explanations for a duel, but he couldn't do much since he challenged her in the first place.

"Okay" She answered pouting a little "But you better win!" She demanded.

"Fine." Yuto then prepared his duel disk and give to Nightfall her's "I hope you are ready!"

"Always." Nightfall stated "Let's go."

DUEL!

Yuto LP :4000

Purple Nightfall LP: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Yuto looked at his hand and started to think what he could do "I summon 'Phantom Knight's of Ancient Cloak!'

Phantom Knight of Ancient Cloak Level:3 ATK: 800

A blue ghost with little eyes and it was wearing and old cloak to cover itself showed up on the field.

"Then if a 'Phantom Knight' monster is summoned I can special summon Phantom Knight's Silent Boots"

Phantom Knight Silent Boots Level:3 ATK: 200

Another blue ghost, this time wearing what seemed to be pants and boots, appeared.

"I now overlay both level 3 'Silent Boots' and 'Ancient Cloak!" Yuto exclaimed. Both his monsters turned into purple energy blobs and entered a black and yellow portal "Souls of the Knights who fall on the battlefield. Now revive and become the light that rend the darkness! XYZ summon! Come forth Rank 3! Phantom Knights of the Break Sword!" Yuto chanted.

Phantom Knight of the Break Sword ATK: 2000 XYZ OU:2

I now activate the effect of 'Phantom Knight's Seeker' from my hand, when I XYZ summon an DARK monster I can attach it to said monster as an overlay unit.

Phantom Knight's Seeker Level:3 ATK: 0

Break Sword OU:2-3

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn." Yuto concluded his turn, completely emptying his hand in the process.

"Hum, impressive," Nightfall complimented her opponent "But this field is not enough to beat me! My turn! Draw!" After that bold statement she looked at her hand and quickly came up with an strategy "I activate the magic card Preparation of Rites, it allows me to add both a ritual spell and a level 7 or lower Ritual monster! I shall add Nekroz of Brionac and Nekroz Mirror to my hand!"

"She already have managed to grab a ritual spell card and a monster to use it" Yuto thought in awe.

"I discard Nekroz of Clausolas to activate it's discard effect! I will add a 'Nekroz' spell card card to my hand! The card added is Nekroz Circle! I now activate the ritual spell, Nekroz Mirror! I can Ritual summon any 'Nekroz' Ritual monster by using monsters in my hand field and/or banishing them from my GY! I banish Nekroz of Clausolas from my GY and tribute Shurit, strategist from the Nekroz from my hand to Ritual summon!" A large mirror then appeared behind Nightfall, her selected monsters then became two orbs of some kind of shining blue water and entered the mirror "Mighty warrior that bears the power of an ancient creature, accept this offering and come to serve me!" the mirror than started to shine "Ritual summon! Arise! Level 6! Nekroz of Brionac !" the mirror then erupted in a blue light-pillar, from the pillar a warrior with a armor that looked like a ice-dragon body, he had a sword with Nekroz Mirror on it's hilt.

Nekroz of Brionac Level: 6 Ritual ATK: 2300

"Wow" Yuto never had seen such an amazing Ritual summon, in his dimension it was an really underwhelming mechanic with almost no use, but since he was in a Ritual based dimension the cards would be relatively stronger.

"Nekroz of Brionac effect activates! I can shuffle up to two Extra-Deck monsters you control back to the Extra-Deck!" she exclaimed.

"I activate the trap card 'Phantom Knight's-Fog Blade', it will negate your monster effects and make it unable to attack" Yuto counterattacked, he couldn't let her impressive summon distract him from the duel.

"I activate Nekroz of Trishula effect! I can discard it to negate an card effect that target an 'Nekroz' card I control! Your trap card is now negated!"

"I activate the quick-spell Phantom Knight's Dark Shadow! Once per turn I can negate the effects of a card you control, by detaching an overlay unit from an XYZ monster I control, banish the negated card and then I will draw two cards! I banish your Brionac!" Yuto thought it was over, unfortunately...

"Quick-play spell! Nekroz Quick Ritual Art! I can banish a Ritual monster that I control to special summon a 'Nekroz' ritual monster that is one level higher from the banished monster! From my deck, ignoring it's summoning conditions!" Nightfall countered his counter attack.

"Crap." Yuto mumbled.

An blue magic circle appeared behind Nightfall, Brionac then became an mystic water, that emitted an white light, it then entered the magical circle "Sorceress that tamed the spirit of a mighty ancient dragon, come to aid me with your wonderful magic! Ritual summon!" The water then formed an unknown symbol, that looked like the Nekroz mirror, on the magic circle and it suddenly began to shine brightly "Arise! Level 7! Nekroz of Gungnir!"

The monster that appeared was really majestic, it was an sorceress with an blue and white rope/armor that looked like a dragons body, she a long scarlet hair and wielded a white scepter.

Nekroz of Gungnir Level: 7 ATK: 2500 Ritual

"My monster will activate her effect" Nightfall said, a little calmer then before "By discarding a 'Nekroz' card in my hand I can destroy one card you control! I discard Nekroz of the Phantom of Chaos to destroy your Break Sword!" her monster began to concentrate energy in the palm of her hand "Sub-Zero Nullification!" she then proceed to shot it at Break Sword, destroying it.

"I activate Break Sword effect! When he is destroyed I can revive two 'Phantom Knight's' monsters with the same level in my GY, by raising their level by one.

Silent Boots Level: 3-4

Ancient Cloak Level: 3-4

"Irrelevant. Gungnir will attack your Silent Boots! Sub-Zero Blizzard!" an white energy, most likely an ice magic, started to be gathered in the point of Gungnir scepter, she then shot it on Silent Boots, giving it the same fate as Break Sword.

Yuto felt the coldness of the ice blast, it was way more realistic than the Real-Solid-Vision the Resistance and Academia have, it felt almost 100% real.

"Just like Night Rouge." Yuto remembered the similarities once again.

"Your chances are low, give up." An mysterious voice said, it sounded as an older woman most likely in her 30 st, Yuto and Ruri looked around trying to find the voice. "Right here." the voice said again, this time Yuto and Ruri managed to find her and to their surprise, it was Gungnir!

"What the hell?!" Both Ruri and Yuto answered simultaneously "How is that possible!" Yuto demanded an answer.

"She is a duel-monster spirit, this one of the perks we have here in the Ritual Dimension." Purple Nightfall said, a little surprised that hey don't have spirits in their dimension. "People can communicate with their monsters here, with enough training in "The art of Darkness", but only the most skilled can have actual dialogue with the monsters inside and outside duels and YES this is how Night Rogue summons monsters without a duel disk, I will answer everything when I defeat you." she said with confidence in her voice. "I set one card and end my turn.

"She is confident." Yuto thought "I will beat her, she will then tell me all about this "The art of Darkness" and about the spirits."

"My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Silent Boots in my GY, by banishing it it allows me to add an 'Phantom Knight's' spell/trap from my deck to my hand! I add The Phantom Knight's Rank-Up magic Launch! to my hand!" Yuto then slapped an card on his duel disk "Cracked Helm summon!"

Phantom Knight of the Cracked Helm ATK: 1500

"Now with these two monsters I overlay!" both of the monsters became blobs of purple energy and flew to the black portal "From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now! XYZ summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

The monster that appeared was a dragon wearing an black and grey armor, it had black wings, that could extent themselves, he also had one big grey fang located on his mandible. It had two energy orbs floating around it.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 2500 XYZ OU:2

"So, this is the XYZ dragon, not impressive if I had to say the least." Nightfall thought.

"Dark Rebellion effect activates! By detaching an overlay unit I can halve an opponent's monster attack and then it will gain the lost attack!" one of the orbs was absorbed by Dark Rebellion, his wings then opened and started to generate an purple lightning "Treason Discharge!" he then shot it on Gungnir, making her scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed, but it looked way too much exaggerated.

Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500-3750

Nekroz of Gungnir ATK: 2500-1250

Gungnir then fell down and her leg started to twitch, It looked weird specially after hearing her talk with such confidence before.

"Are you okay?" Yuto asked, a little worried but still really confused about the over-reaction.

"Gungnir, stop being a drama queen." Nightfall said, while looking at her monster with an annoyed face "You are embarrassing yourself in front of the XYZ dimension people."

"But you said that I should look cool while I am in the field, I even said that line you made me record for the sake of "giving an intimidating presenc-" She was then interrupted by Nightfall, who placed her hand on her mouth.

"Now is not the time to have this discussion! Focus on the duel!" Nightfall scolded her monster. Yuto and Ruri were really confused with this.

"It's better to ignore this from now" Ruri and Yuto thought simultaneously about the awkward situation they found themselves into.

"I will attack your Gungnir with my Dark Rebellion!" Yuto stated, trying to end this duel as quickly as possible. Dark Rebellion fang started to shine in a purple lightning, his wings then became covered in a blue lightning "Lightning Rebellion Disobey!" the blue lightning on his wings mixed to the purple lightning on his fang, he then proceed to strike down Gungnir.

"I activate the trap card Magical Cylinder! It will negate your attack and give damage to you, equal to the attack of your monster!" Nightfall countered.

"Useless! I activate my other copy of Phantom Knight's Dark Shadow! Say goodbye to your trap!" an black spectrum appeared from Yuto's spell card and destroyed the trap card, he then drew two cards from his deck, all while an overlay unit got detached from Dark Rebellion. Without the trap card, Gungnir had nothing to protect herself.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!-!" Gungnir scream has interrupted by her body disappearing after being hit by Dark Rebellion.

Ruri, started to laugh by seeing this.

Purple Nightfall LP: 4000-1500

"I will end this now!" Yuto thought "I activate the quick spell The Phantom Knight's Rank Up Magic Launch! It will allow me to rank up an DARK XYZ monster I control, for another DARK XYZ monster that is one rank higher! Dark Rebellion the became flew to the same black and yellow portal he once came "Warrior of the dead's that fought numerous battles, show this fool the power of your axe! Rank-Up! XYZ change! Come forth! The Phantom Knight's of Black Execution!"

An monster that was a big warrior that looked like an executioner, wearing an leather armor with an black cloak on his head only that was covering everything except his eyes, he had an giant axe that was emitting an blue fire from it' tip, his head was also emitting the same fire, but with a little of black on it.

The Phantom Knight's of Black Execution ATK: 2800 XYZ OU:2

"Black Execution will now attack you and end this duel!" Yuto exclaimed.

Nightfall was impressed, this boy exceeded her expectations. However.

"I activate the effect of Nekroz of the Phantom of Chaos in my GY! I can banish it to activate ritual spell from my hand! I will activate the ritual spell Nekroz Circle! I can Ritual summon an 'Nekroz' ritual monster from my hand or graveyard by banishing monsters on my GY or tributing monsters I control whose level equal exactly the level of the monster I will ritual summon, but I can banish Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz from my GY as a whole tribute."

"I activate the effect of Black Execution!" Yuto started to counter-attack "By detaching an overlay network to negate my opponents spell cards until the end of the turn!"

"Such a shame." Nightfall said calmly "The card activated by the effect of Phantom of Chaos cannot by negated."

"WHAT?!" Yuto exclaimed.

An shining red magic circle appeared in the ground. Shurit spirit could be seen in the circle, it then became a blue light that started to grow in size, it then started to shape itself as an adult man with wings.

"Legendary warrior that slayed the all-mighty ice dragon, aid me with your skills! Ritual summon! Arise! Level 9! Nekroz of Trishula!"

The monster was a man with an ice-white armor, with two dragons heads on the gauntlets, he had an sword that was a bigger version of Brionac's.

Nekroz of Trishula ATK: 2900 Ritual

"Trishula effect activates! When he is ritual summoned I banish one card from your hand, field an GY from the game! Subzero Punishment!" Trishula then created three icicle and shot them on Black Execution and on a copy of Dark Shadow on Yuto's graveyard.

"I activate the effect of Phantom Knight's of Dark Shadow in my GY! It can remove itself to protect my monster and make it unable to leave the field this turn, by detaching an overlay network from him!" Trishula's icicle was stopped from crashing into Black Execution.

Seeing that was impossible to continue his attack, Yuto stopped it.

"I end my turn." he said reluctantly.

"Yuto..." Ruri said concerned about her boyfriend.

"My Turn! Draw! I activate the continuous spell Nekroz Power Drain! Everytime an Extra Deck monster leaves the field on my turn I can target a 'Nekroz' ritual monster under my control, and it will gain it's attack! And now to end this duel! I activate the quick spell magic Nekroz Replacement! I can send an 'Nekroz ritual monster I control to the GY to special summon an ritual monster with an exact or lower level then the monster I send to the GY! I will replace my Trishula with another Trishula!"

"But that means" Ruri thought, her concern growing even more.

"My other copy of Trishula will activate it's effect! Black Execution and Fog Blade are going to be banished! Subzero Punishment!" this time Yuto could do nothing but watch as his monster disappeared on the field.

"I-Impossible.." Yuto said, not believing in what he was seeing.

"And thanks to my continuous spell I will make my Trishula stronger!"

Nekroz of Trishula ATK: 2900-5700

"Now my monster will end this duel! Direct attack! Subzero Slash!" Trishula ran into Yuto and with extreme speed, slashed him in the chest.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Yuto screamed after being hit with the attack.

"YUTO!" Ruri ran to her boyfriend, fearing that he might have injured himself

Yuto LP: 4000-0

"So, do you trust me now?" Nightfall asked her opponent

Ruri then screamed at Nightfall in response.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! THESE ARE REAL MONSTERS AREN'T THEY!" she questioned, enraged.

"Yes, I could" Nightfall answered bluntly "That is why didn't summoned Trishula as a spirit, but as a Real Solid Vision monster, your boyfriend will be a strong ally, I couldn't kill him." she finished and looked at Yuto to see his state "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay." Yuto looked at her in the eyes, this time with a friendly look on his face "It appears that i misjudged you." he said while smiling "An Academia soldier would never have an friendly relation with their monsters, like you had with yours. I think I can trust you now Nightfall."

"That's good to hear." Nightfall said, with a hint of happiness in her voice "So now you can introduce me to your group of friends on the XYZ dimension?"

"It's not that simple" Ruri stated, not having the same aggressiveness as before "Our friends will still be not trust you since you look like an Night Rogue minion. No offense." Ruri explained to her new ally.

"Well I have a plan, Let's go" Nightfall snapped her fingers and an black portal appeared behind them, it then sucked all three of them, without Yuto and Ruri consent.

"Waaaaai-!" Yuto and Ruri tried to stop her, but it was useless.

An futuristic city could be seen in the night, with a lot shining buildings where people that looked filthy rich lived, below it was another city, however it was much larger and looked extremely poor in comparison with the paradise that was above it. In the lower city there was an building with the word "orphanage" written on top of it. Inside the buildings was a boy with blue hair with some yellow stripes, he was also wearing what seems like an white motorbike uniform, with some blue and red details, said boy was currently working in what seemed to be futuristic motorbike.

"Yuuuugo!" a feminine voice said "Go warn the children that dinner is about to be ready!"

"Okay! What is going to be the dinner Rin?" Yugo asked to the woman now know as Rin.

"We will have Pumpkin soup, now go called the children and stop messing around with our D-Wheel!"

"Alright, alright!" Yugo stopped from working on the D-Wheel and went to call the children for dinner "Rua, Ruka dinner is about to be ready."

"Alright big-brother Yugo!" an young feminine and masculine voice said at he same time.

After this, they all went to dinner, Yugo, Rin, Rua, Ruka, Yusei and the owner of the orphanage, all of them were having their simple, but delicious, food in a really happy demeanor.

"Yugo why did you bring your duel disk to the table!" Rin scolded her childhood friend "I told you not to do it like 40 times!"

"Hum? Oh sorry Rin, I forgot about this" Yugo was then hit by Rin "Owww! Why?"

"You are an air-head, aren't you big brother Yugo?" Rua said

"Like you are one to talk brother, you are an ever bigger air-head, at least Yugo can duel properly." Ruka teased her brother "At least Yugo is a good duelist, you are still learning."

"HEY! You are also learning, you can't talk either!" Rua complained, his sister only did a smug face.

"Unlike you I don't talk big when I am at the learning stage. You are still unable partake the Friendship Cup, but still say all the time that you will beat Jack Atlas and help all of Commons" Ruka answered "Only Yugo and Rin have a chance against him."

"Thanks for the support but there is no reason to shame your brother" Rin said "It's not good to make fun of your brother because he has dreams.

"Yeah." Yugo said "I mean he could still defeat Jack Atlas if either me or Rin loses, is completely unlikely because we are really strong, but still." Yugo then tapped Rua shoulder "Keep dreaming, because your dreams will make you strong."

"This is not how you cheer a people Yugo!" Rin scolded her friend again, she then hit him again.

"Ow! But is true. We will beat Jack Atlas, we are strong enough to do it"

"Not as strong as me tough." now Yusei said with smile in his face "You still didn't defeat me in a duel Yugo."

"I was holding back" Yugo was pouting a little while saying this.

The owner chuckled quietly, this kind of view made him incredibly happy, all this kids had grow up without parents and in a very poor and dangerous city and they still managed to be keep themselves happy all the time, it was a pleasant view to see.

All was relatively calm, until the sound of a door-knocking was heard.

*Some time before*

In an dark alley, an black portal appeared and Yuri was literally thrown from the portal, after hitting the ground he got up and with a green face he looked for the nearest trash can. Night Rogue then popped of the same portal, which immediately disappeared when he passed through it.

"Alright! We arrived little Yuri, so where is this gir-" Rogue then saw Yuri barfing out in a trash can "Oh come on, why this always happens to the new people that uses my portals! You people need more guts!"

"Let's ignore this and focus on the mission." Yuri tried to get off this situation. "The girl is in an orphanage, I have the address on my duel disk, we can go there with my teleportation device." Internally he wanted to say that this was why he said that they should use his device instead of Rogue power's, but fear spoke higher and he gave up.

"No need for it" Rogue then picked Yuri and turned himself into shadow's and started to move itself, craw buildings and jump really high heights (like taller than the buildings) at really high-speed until it finally arrived on the address, all while carrying Yuri in his back and he didn't like that experience. "See? We are here already, no need to teleport again." Rogue said, ignoring the fact that Yuri had a really dizzy face "Now let's talk about how you are going to capture our target, I am only here to avoid external interference not aid you in your capture."

"I am going to challenge her to a duel when she is alone, now she is most likely with her friends, so I will wait a little." Yuri said his idea, it was pretty solid if he had to say himself. Rogue sighed.

"Let's make things a little quicker, shall we?"

"What you're going to do?" Yuri asked, a little concerned considering Rogue psychopath behavior.

"Observe." Rogue then went to the front door and knock-it.

"Are we expecting someone?" Ruka asked, a little confused.

"No... we are not" Rin answered a little concerned, when you live in such an poor side of 'The City' you can't exactly trust everyone you see, so when someone you are not expecting starts to knock in your door it is a natural reaction to be concerned.

"Kids, go hide yourselves I will see this, Yusei come with me" the owner said while getting closer to the door, with extreme care an armed with a frying pan, Yusei followed her with his duel disk ready in his arm.

"As if I would hide myself!" Yugo thought, there was no way he would let someone invade the orphanage he grew up without a fight, so he prepared his duel disk, ready to face however was going to burst from this door.

Rin then placed her hand in Yugo shoulder, making him look at her and see the worried look in her face "Don't do it!" it's basically what he thought she was saying with her look. Yugo then decided to wait before going into action before seeing if this was something that Yusei couldn't handle.

The owner and Yusei finally got in front of the door and the owner then said.

"Hello."

'Raigeki' a robotic voice voice said.

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

Suddenly an giant bolt of lightning destroyed the door, hitting the owner and Yusei in the process. Both of them were injured, but only the owner had serious ones. Yugo, Rin and the children's all jumped back scared because of the explosion. The look on their faces when they saw Yusei and the owner being harmed in such a violent way was of pure horror.

It only gotten worse when the figure that caused this explosion appeared in front of them.

"Hello." Night Rogue said, in a really scary way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New alliances.

Rin was terrified. A man covered in shadows just had destroyed the door of the orphanage and harmed her friends, one of them severely harmed and was probably going to do the same with her and the others.

"Hello." the man said, with a really scary voice.

In a normal situation, a person would question why this man was here and would prepare to fight if it received an aggressive response, but for Yugo, this was not a normal situation, this was a situation that required an aggressive response immediately. Yugo picked his duel disk and stood up to duel the invader. Rin saw this and knew for sure that Yugo would harm himself if he dueled that man, so she tried to stop him.

"WAIT! Don't do it Yugo! We need to run!" Rin said hoping to put some reason in her friend head.

"'What do you mean? He attacked our orphanage and knocked out or friends, ONE OF THEM IS EVEN WITH SERIOUS INJURIES!" Yugo exclaimed, still thinking about beating this man in a duel.

"Yeeeaah... We are not going to duel little Yugo." Rogue said bluntly, surprising Yugo.

"What! What do you me-" even before Yugo could finish, Rogue used a card in his duel disk, unlike most of the times when you would put a card on the spell/trap slot Rogue used a part that had what looked like a card scanner and then scanned his card. The duel disk then said in a robotic voice.

'Lightning Vortex!'

The card then shone for a moment and disappeared, Night Rogue then did something unexpected, he blasted Yugo with lightning that came from his hands.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Yugo screamed in pain, while he was thrown behind.

"YUGO!" "BIG BROTHER YUGO!" Rin and the kids went to see how he was, but they were hit by the same lightning bolts as Yugo, except this time it was used to simply stop then for advancing.

"Sorry, but I need to get rid of this guy for a while, don't worry he won't be killed." Rogue said in a sarcastic friendly demeanor.

Rogue hand then shape-shifted to a shadow-like hand, it extended itself to pick Yugo. Rin tried to catch Yugo, but couldn't reach it in time. Night Rogue was about to leave when Yusei woke up and, much like Yugo, jumped all the questions, going to a punch, straight in the back of Rogue head.

When Yusei fist collided with the head of his enemy... It went through his head like the head was made of some kind of liquid substance. Obviously, everyone that was conscious in the room got pretty terrified with this.

"What the hell is this?" Yusei then tried to remove his fist from the head, only to find out that this substance had stuck his hand. Rogue then countered, by punching his attacker on the face, but with a shape-shifted shadow fist instead of a regular fist, the strength of the punch was really elevated because of this and Yusei got knocked down immediately after receiving it.

"Ouch!" Night Rogue said jokingly after his head regenerated itself.

Night Rogue placed his 'captive' on the shoulders, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Rin exclaimed trying to stop the intruder.

Unlike the last time Night Rogue didn't punch his attacker away, he used his powers to create a really strong shadow aura for intimidation.

Rin completely froze, the aura that Rogue was emitting gave her the most horrifying feeling she ever had in her life. She started to breathe heavily and tremble herself, her face showed the fear that she was felling. Rin then walked back and tripped falling on the ground, unable to react.

"Wow! You are a coward, aren't you? Even this little guy is braver than you." Rogue mocked the girl that was terrified with his presence while pointing to Rua, truth to its words Rua was not so much terrified as Rin, but only because he was not near enough to actually fell the killer aura.

Night Rogue then snapped his fingers and created a portal behind him, but before he left he activated another card on his duel disk.

'Ookazi'

Unlike the other card, this one didn't vanish, Rogue instead throw it in the ground. When the card hit the ground it erupted in flames, although it surprisingly didn't hit any of the people present in the room, covering almost the whole orphanage in a fire in less than a second.

"See you." Rogue then jumped in the portal, leaving the flaming orphanage behind him.

"We-we need to leave!" Rin exclaimed, even if she was afraid, the safety of her friends was more important now, especially now that Rogue left. She went to check how Yusei was after being knocked out by Rogue "Wake up! We need to leave now! Rin said, begging for her friend to wake up. Luckily for Rin, Yusei managed to get up in time.

"Huuum... What? Oh sh-!" Yusei woke up and remembered why he was unconscious on the floor, however, he was a little busy seeing all the fire that was around him to care about his attacker.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW! LET'S GRAB OUR D-WHEEL'S, THE OWNER AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Rin screamed, she was beyond despair now, she couldn't lose her friends now when she had already lost Yugo.

Rua and Ruka went to their rooms as quickly as possible, trying to recover the most they could without carrying to much weight, after Rua finished to grab the most precious belongings he went to Yugo's room, everything was in flames at that point, except for one specific thing, one that Rua knew Yugo liked the most, so in a quick move Rua grab it to save it from burning like the rest. When almost all of the orphanage was burned, Yusei and Rin managed to escape with the kids, the owner and some of their belongings, with the aid of their D-Wheel's.

All of them then looked back to see the rest of the burning orphanage, seeing the building that they grew up being burned was really sad and infuriating, the fact that Yugo was captured only made things worst to them, with the exception of Yusei, who managed to keep it up, all of them started to cry.

Yusei obviously knew that the kids were already too sad, so he couldn't let himself cry to make the situation even worse if he cried there the kids would be even more desperate and couldn't do this to them. They would be on the streets until the end of the night, if it wasn't for Yusei friend, Crow. It was late night when they arrived at Crow's house, the man received them with open arms and was really trying to help them when they arrived.

"What is happening over there?" Yuri thought, he was still waiting in his hiding spot for Night Rogue to return, when he realized that not only he was taking to long but there was a light coming from the direction Rogue went, he initially ignored, but then he started to sense the smell of something burning and the noise of fire "Wait a minute. He wouldn't-!" Yuri then looked out of his hiding spot and saw the building where the girl lived almost completely in flames.

"I am back." Rogue them said, showing Yuri that he had returned "So what's with the shocked face little Yuri."

"Why did you burned the building? The girl could have died." Yuri complained, not daring to raise his voice, he then realized something "Who is this person?" Yuri pointed to the unconscious person in Rogue's shoulder.

Night Rogue picked his captive head and showed it's face to Yuri, that got really surprised after seeing its face since it was the same as his.

"Think about it." Rogue started to explain his plan "By burning her orphanage and capturing his best friend I made her angry and hateful against me and anyone that works for me. a.k.a you." Night Rogue then pointed to Yuri "So she will come after me and you. Which means that you will be able to duel her because she will go after you." Night Rogue stated.

"Interesting" Yuri had to admit that this was a really solid plan "Could you tell me this guy name? I may use it to mock her." he said while grinning maliciously.

"I believe it is Yugo."

"Fusion?" Yuri thought that the name was weird.

"No is Yugo."

"I will call him Fusion, for now, it will be funny."

"Okay then." Night Rogue shrugged "I put a tracker on her motorbike, go catch her, it's unlikely that she will refuse the duel since you are not nearly as intimidating as me, I will go do my stuff come back to Academia when you capture her."

"And what about 'Fusion' here?"

"I have plans for him, go to your mission. See you."

Night Rogue them turned into shadows and started running through the city in high-speed, vanishing from Yuri sight in mere moments. After a being way distant from Yuri, Night Rogue snapped his fingers and created a portal that took him to the Ritual Dimension.

A black portal appeared in what seemed to be a secret base and from it came Night Rogue carrying Yugo on his shoulders, he was in a dark room, with the only light being a lamp lighting up a circular table. In the table was a man that was seeing tarot cards with a lot of interest, like they had some kind of hidden meaning, he looked behind to see whoever had arrived in his room.

"I see that you have returned master." the man said with a smile in the face "So you believed in my prediction about the fall of the XYZ counterpart."

"Your predictions are never wrong Saiou, of course, I believed in you, there was no way I would let this guy ruin my plan by defeating the XYZ counterpart. I can't ensure if he would have lost without the interference of that tomato haired guy, so I had to get rid of him instead to ensure the success of my plan."

"But if you kill him, the plan will be even more compromised than the version I saw," Saiou questioned his master idea.

"Who said I would kill him?" Rogue said, making Saiou even more confused. He then picked a card and showed it to Saiou. "Do you get it now?"

"I see, that could work." Saiou then stood up and pointed to the captive in Rogue shoulders "So, let's do this?"

"Of course we will!" Rogue said treating Saiou as a friend "Where is Utopia?" he questioned the absence of one of his subordinates.

"Still infiltrated, he said that it would take longer than expected to make his temporary exit plausible."

"Very well, I just hope he isn't being too careless, his disguise is crucial to our plan."

"I hope she keeps her disguise as well," Saiou said, with concern in his voice very apparent when talking about the unknown female.

"Well, there is the chance that she is defeated by Purple Nightfall." Rogue said with a bit of concern in his voice, he then made a pause for a moment, he and Saiou began to laugh "Hahahaha! As if! Let's go, my friend!"

Both of them then left the room, ready to do whatever they wished to do on Yugo.

Rin was still trying to sleep, but she couldn't simply forget what happened in that night, she lost her orphanage, almost all of her belongings and her best friend all in the blink of an eye. She couldn't think about how her friends were handling the situation, Yusei would act like everything is fine and will most likely tell them to not lose hope, but Rin knew he was in pain, because he was always the voice of the reason in the orphanage, even more than her, so he must be feeling responsible for all of this. The twins, oh how Rin thought that they would be in shock until now, they were just kids, they were not ready for this, of course, Rin was also really young but still, the twins were WAY young to this.

Rin picked the photo that Rua got from Yugo room, it was the picture that he took when they first met, Rin never thought that this boy would stick with her for all these years and even share her dream of becoming the duel king/queen and help the commons current situation.

"It was my fault." Rin thought, hugging the photo.

"You are a coward, aren't you." the memory of Rogue mocking echoed in her head because she thought it was true, she could have saved Yugo, even if Rogue could have punched her as he did to Yusei, she still could have tried to save him.

This feeling of impotence was corroding her, there had to be something that she could do about this. Rin then remembered about something that could help her in saving Yugo, it was really risky, but she would do it.

"I will save him!" Rin stated in her mind, with extreme conviction in her mind. For the first time, in a long time, Rin acted with recklessness. She decided to leave the orphanage to save Yugo NOW.

With a lot of care to not make any sound and wake up the others Rin went to the door and left the orphanage, without her D-Wheel to avoid noise, she then started to run aiming to go to the borders of the commons zone, where the Security had a little base with a data bank with the security cameras footage of all the city, where she would found where that demon man was hiding itself. However, she didn't realize Yuri observing her in the roofs.

"Finally" Yuri then put his hood, to hide his face and started to run through the roofs, following Rin "I hope Night Rogue managed to get rid of that Fusion guy, the fact that I have one doppelganger in XYZ is already a way to much to handle."

Yuri then managed to catch up with Rin and jumped in front of her, making her jump back.

"Hello there." Yuri said with a creepy voice.

"Who the hell are you? Are you looking for trouble?" Rin questioned her supposed attacker.

"My name is Yuri, I work for Night Rogue." Yuri didn't like to say this, but it was necessary. Going straight to the point was the best thing for now.

"Who is Night Rogue?" Rin questioned, she never heard this name. It was supposed to be a big name in City?

"So he didn't tell him his name? Wow! He not only kidnapped your friend but was also rude?" Yuri said, jokingly.

Rin then froze. He worked for that devil?! The only good thing about this was that she would be able to find this Night Rogue more easily.

"You work for that fiend!? Where is he? And where is my friend?" Rin demanded this guy would talk where her friend was.

"What, am I not good enough to duel you? You are making me sad." Yuri mocked her.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!" Rin screamed, she was not wasting time with him if he wouldn't talk about Yugo whereabouts.

"Oh my, you are really annoying." Yuri said while fidgeting his ear to symbolize how high she screamed "Let's make a deal, if you defeat me in a duel I will tell everything you want about Night Rogue, but if you lose I will take you to the Professor." Yuri offered while grinning behind his hood.

Rin didn't know who was this man called 'The Professor' was, but it didn't matter because he was not going to beat her.

"Very well, I accept but you better not go back in your promise!" Rin prepared her duel disk "Let's go!"

DUEL!

Rin LP: 4000

Yuri LP: 4000

"I will let you start."

"You will regret this decision." Rin stated boldly "My turn! Draw! If I control no monsters I can special summon Windwitch - Ice Bell!"

Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 Lvl: 3

The monster that appeared was a human girl that was dressed in what seemed to be a witch attire, but she wasn't riding a broom, instead, she was riding a cane with a bell on the top, she also had a blue long hair.

"When she is special summoned that way I can special summon a 'Windwitch' monster from my deck! I summon Windwitch - Flake Bell!"

Windwitch - Flake Bell ATK: 800 Lvl: 1

This monster was a little girl with snow-white skin and a pointy hat, she wasn't riding anything and had a little wand with a snowflake on the tip of it

"I activate the effect of my Flake Bell! She will raise or decrease the level of a 'Windwitch' monster I control in 1! And then I will add a 'Windwitch' spell to my hand! I will reduce the level of my Ice Bell in 1 and add Windwitch Trick - Snow Rain to my hand!" Rin revealed the spell card to her opponent "I will activate her second effect, once per turn, if I successfully add a card to my hand you will take damage equal to the number of 'Windwitch' monsters in my field x400! Ice Ray!"

Ice Bell Lvl: 3 - Lvl: 2

The little girl wand started to shine in the tip, it proceeded to blast Yuri with an ice-blue beam.

Yuri LP: 4000 - 3200

"A burn deck with an ice thematic, ironic." Yuri said, showing little care to the effect.

"I will now summon the tuner monster, Windwitch - Glass Bell!" Rin ignored the comment and continued her turn.

Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 Lvl: 4

The monster was really similar to Ice Bell, but her hair was short and green colored like her master.

"When she is summoned I can add a 'Windwitch' monster from my deck to my hand, I will add Flurry Bell to my hand!"

"Here it comes." Yuri thought, getting excited.

"Now, with the level 2 Ice Bell, level 1 Flake Bell and level 4 Glass Bell. Tuning!"

Glass Bell became four green energy rings, Ice Bell and Flake Bell then passed through the rings, becoming three green energy orbs, those orbs formed a straight line that started to shine.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

The monster that appeared was completely different from the others, it didn't' look like a human, being more similar to an abstract ice sculpture.

Windwitch - Winter Bell Synchro ATK: 2400 Lvl: 7

"Impressive, let me guess it was an effect to do burn damage to me, right?" Yuri questioned his target.

"Precisely, she will allow me to target a 'Windwitch' monster in my GY and inflict points of damage equal to the monster level x200! I target Glass Bell and you will take 800 points of damage! Blizzard Power!"

Winter Bell then shoots an ice beam into Yuri.

Yuri LP: 3200 - 2400

"This is getting annoying." Yuri thought, after realizing that Rin had seemingly stopped playing he decided to question her "So, are you don-" Yuri stopped talking when he realized the shocked look on Rin's face. He then realized that the ice blast had removed his hood, revealing that his face was the same of Yugo "Shit."

"Y-Yugo?" Rin could not believe her eyes, the friend she was trying to save was dueling her? It couldn't be.

Yuri then saw a window of opportunity to mock her.

"No, I am not your friend 'Fusion' my name is Yuri! Don't ever compare me to him ever again." Yuri stated, trying to make Rin angry and apparently, he succeeded.

"His name is not 'Fusion', is Yugo! And why do you look like him?" Rin answered, angry with the mocking.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care, all that matters is that I will beat you, capture you and will you never see your stupid friend, EVER AGAIN!" Yuri mocked her again, this time more intensely.

"SHUT UP!" Rin was now really mad with her friend doppelganger, she wouldn't let anyone mock her best friend, especially after he got captured "I activate the other effect of Winter Bell! I will special summon a 'Windwitch' monster from my hand that has a level lower than 7! I will summon the tuner monster, Flurry Bell!"

Flurry Bell DEF: 100 Lvl: 4

The monster was a young girl with a blue jumpsuit with yellow adorns, she also had a cane with a big snowflake on its tip.

"I now activate her effect! I will discard one 'Windwitch' monster card to change her level to a number between 1 and 4, I choose 1!"

Flurry Bell Lvl: 4 - 1

"And now I will activate the spell card Windwitch Trick - Snow Rain! It will revive a 'Windwitch' monster from my GY and raise it's level by 2! I revive Ice Bell!"

Ice Bell Lvl: 3 - 5

"That's good. Keep going, make this more interesting." Yuri thought, making a huge grin.

"I will now tune my level 5 Ice Bell and my level 1 Flurry Bell! Synchro summon! Appear! Level 6! Windwitch - Snow Fall Bell!"

The monster looked like a little girl, with a fluffy white dress riding a broom.

Windwitch - Snow Fall Bell ATK: 2000 Lvl: 6

"I will activate her effect now! By paying 700 LP she will double my Winter Bell attack points until my next Standby Phase! Winter Enhancement!"

Winter Bell ATK: 2400 - 4800

Rin LP: 4000 - 3300

"I will end my turn with a face-down card! Now go, it's your turn!"

"Very Well! My turn! Draw! I will activate the spell card Predaplast! I will reveal any number of 'Predap' cards in my hand to place predator counters on your monsters! I reveal Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Drosophyllum Hydra to place two predator counters on both of your monsters!"

True to Yuri's words two counters appeared in Rin monsters, they looked like little monster heads, fixating on them.

"What is he planning to do?" Rin thought

"Now my prey." Yuri said, making Rin very uncomfortable because of how he was referring to her "Things will become more interesting!" he then made the scariest smile Rin had ever seen.

Yusei was in his room, trying to sleep, but he simply couldn't do it, the feeling of guilt was really strong on him. He thought it was all his fault, because of his weakness that monster was able to kidnap Yugo and burn the orphanage, the place where he and the others have grown, if it wasn't for Crow, all of them would be in an even worse situation, without a house or a bed to sleep. He was just about to close his eyes, trying to sleep again, when he heard a really loud noise outside.

*BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM*

It was so loud that probably everyone in the house had woken up in this noise, it sounded like someone was trying to take down the front door of the house, thinking about the worse Yusei quickly got up and picked his duel disk ready to fight the possible invader.

When Yusei opened the door of his room he saw Crow, he apparently had the same thoughts as him because he was also wearing his duel disk and he had a serious face showing that he was ready to fight anyone that was trying to enter his house. Both of them looked at each other and nod, they started to walk to the door with extreme care.

The children had also gotten up and went to the corridor trying to see what was happening, Crow simply looked at them with a serious face and put his finger on his mouth, indicating that they needed to be quiet, the kids immediately understood and went back to their rooms, but they still placed their ears on the door to listen to what was happening.

Crow and Yusei were in front of the door, this time Yusei would not make the same mistake as before, with a strong kick, Yusei forcibly opened the door, his goal was to hit whoever was trying to enter the house, but he found out that the only person outside was someone unconscious on the street and when Yusei looked closer his face became a mix of happiness and surprise.

"YUGO!" he exclaimed with extreme joy after seeing his friend body on the street, with only a few bruises.

All of the kids then stopped hiding and opened to the doors of their respective rooms, wanting to see if their friend was really back. They were not disappointed with what they saw. When they went to the front door and saw Yugo unconscious body, their eyes were in tears.

"Big Brother Yugo!" Rua and Ruka then tried to hug her friend, only to be stopped by Crow's arm.

"Don't touch him, he is harmed, we don't know what that guy did to him" Crow warned the two kids, he decided that seeing if Yugo was really with only with small bruises before trying to wake up was the best course of action, even if he could understand how the kids would want to see their friend awake "We need to see if he is completely fine before we wake him up, besides if he is only harmed he should let him rest. But if you are really worried about him, go warn Rin that he is here, she was beyond worried with his disappearance."

Luckily for Crow, the kids understood that Yugo wasn't in a situation where he could be woken up as nothing had happened. Rua then went to warn Rin of Yugo return.

"Bis Sister Rin, Yugo is her-" Rua went mute when he entered Rin's room and found it completely empty "Yusei! Rin is not here!"

"What?!" Yusei questioned, how could she not be there? He ran into her room, only to see that Rua was not lying, he also noticed something. "Her duel disk is also not here" he then noticed something "Oh my God I think she went after Yugo!"

"She did what?! But how she was expecting to find him?" Crow questioned his friend statement, that girl didn't look like someone who would do something so reckless like this.

"She could use the security base on the borders of the commons zone, they have records of all the cameras in the city, she probably thought that she could get the footage to know where that guy took Yugo!" Yusei exclaimed he couldn't believe how desperate Rin was to do something so reckless just to find Yugo.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Crow complained, just when things started to look better for his friend, this girl ruined everything with her recklessness "I will find her!" he stated

"But Crow."

"But nothing!" Crow screamed while looking at his friend with a hard look on his face "Your friend just returned but he is not awake yet, you should stay with him and the kids, to make them company, they need you now!"

Yusei looked to his friend with a shocked face, but he understood the meaning of his words, so he agreed to stay with the kids and he let him go search for Rin.

"I will come back in no time." Crow stated, he then left the house on his D-Wheel.

"You are in so much trouble when I find you little girl!" he thought while going to the security base, looking for her.

"Now I will activate the effect of Drosophyllum Hydra on my hand! I can special summon it to my field by tributing a monster you control that was a predator counter on it! I will tribute your Snow Fall Bell!" Yuri said, confusing Rin, why he didn't aim for her stronger monster?

Since she was unable to nullify this effect, she didn't activate her face-down card and let her monster disappear.

Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra DEF: 2300 Lvl: 5

The monster summoned on Yuri field was a small creature that had two mouths, one in the top it's 'head' and the other in what should be the regular place of a mouth, it also had small green tendrils. Rin disliked the grotesque creature.

"I now will summon Orphris Scorpio from my hand."

Predaplant Orphris Scorpio ATK: 1200 Lvl: 3

"When this monster is summoned I can special summon a level 3 or lower 'Predaplant' monster from my deck, by discarding a monster from my hand. I will summon my Darlingtonia Cobra from the deck!"

Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra ATK: 1000 Lvl: 3

"These monsters are repulsive, they fit trash like you." Rin insulted Yuri while trying to figure out what he was planning to do since he had no tuners on the field yet he was probably trying to Synchro summon a level 11 or higher monster, luckily for Rin, her face-down card would help her in this situation.

Yuri took had Rin said extremely personal, no one would mess with his beautiful plants and get away with this, but he knew that he couldn't show signs of rage towards her, because it would make him lose some of his fear factor and for Yuri this was priceless, especially when you consider the surprise he was holding for her in the form of fusion. So he responded with a jokingly demeanor.

"My monsters aren't repulsive, they are the most beautiful thing in this world, you just don't know how to appreciate them, but don't worry you will enjoy them when you find out what they can do." He said the last part of his statement with a really creepy demeanor.

"Now going back to the duel, I activate the effect of my Darlingtonia Cobra! When she is special summoned from the deck, I can any card that has 'Fusion' on its name to my hand! I will add regular Fusion to my hand!"

"Fusion?" this was something that intrigued Rin, was he planning to not perform a Synchro Summon?

"Now! The show will begin!" Yuri exclaimed, while remembering itself to spend less time with the circus idiot he called a friend "I will activate the spell card Fusion! Allowing me to perform a Fusion Summon by using monsters in my hand or field as material!" Yuri explained his movement to Rin, who was now officially surprised.

"Fusion Summon? What the hell was that? She never heard of such mechanic. "Oh no." Rin then realized something, her trap card was Windwitch - Avalanche, it was perfect to counter Synchro monsters or regular Effect monsters, but not Fusion monsters, which means that the fate of this duel would depend on how strong the monster that this weirdo was going to summon was and this was a really unwanted turn of tables.

"I now will fuse all the monsters on my field!" said monsters then became started to spin in what seemed to be a portal "All mighty predator with the most deadly venom, prepare for the hunt, because your prey is right in front of you! Fusion Summon!" Yuri then placed his hands together in what was similar to a praying position. "Appear! Level 9! Predaplant Triphyovertum!"

The monster that Yuri summoned was huge, it had three heads and a plant like body, he had sharp red claws, a pair of big purple wings with some flowers on its tip and a large spiky tail.

Predaplant Triphyovertum ATK: 3000 Lvl: 9

"No way." Rin was in complete disbelief, she couldn't believe that another summoning method exited, more importantly, this monster was really strong and menacing looking "But he still can't pass over my monster!" Rin thought, but she was still a little apprehensive.

"I now activate the effect of my monster! It will gain attack equal to the combined original attack of all monsters in the field with a predator counter! Everlasting Blood Lust!"

"What!?" Rin exclaimed, now she was scared.

Predaplant Triphyovertum ATK: 3000 - 5400

"Wait! I still can use my Snow Fall Bell GY effect! It will make take damage equal to the original attack of a destroyed 'Windwitch' monster in my graveyard after the damage calculation, even if he manages to attack me again he will lose the moment he destroys my Winter Bell!" Rin thought confidently, she was so surprised with the new monster that she forgot her backup plan for a moment, unfortunately...

"I will end this hunt with one attack." Yuri said, with a cold voice.

"What?! he is bluffing, how is he expecting to defeat me in one hit?!" Rin was getting a little desperate now.

"I will activate the spell card, Predator Target from my hand, it will allow me to place a predator counter on a DARK monster in the field! I will place it in my own monster" the counter then bit the giant creature, who didn't even flinch "And if you remember correctly..."

The realization then hit Rin's mind, she had lost.

Predaplant Triphyovertum ATK: 5400 - 8400

"NOOOO!" she screamed in dread, this couldn't be the end.

"NOW MY MONSTER! ATTACK HER CREATURE! CORROSIVE BURST!"

The monster heads started to charge a green, acid looking, liquid around their mouths and they released all in a single power move. The blast hit Rin monster and for a second nothing happened, until the liquid started to shine and exploded, destroying the monster and sending Rin flying backward.

Rin LP: 3300 - 0

"AAAAAH!" she screamed, the explosion did hurt her enough to make her unconscious after this.

"Man, that was a high scream" Yuri said to himself "I hope no one has listened."

"RIIIIN!" Crow's voice could be heard, together with an engine sound that looked like it belongs to a motorbike.

"Convenient." Yuri said, with an annoyed voice "I better take her quickly." he wasn't going to let this end like the XYZ dimension capture mission.

When Crow heard Rin scream he immediately went its direction and when he arrived he found Rin unconscious, being carried by a boy, that looked almost identical to Yugo.

"What the- Yugo, is that you?" Crow was perplexed with what he was seeing, how could Yugo be here? Was he even Yugo.

Yuri then got an idea.

"See you." he said, even if Rogue crept him out, he needed to admit that this was funny to say when leaving.

He then placed a magic card on his duel disk and teleport itself out of the Synchro dimension in bright purple light. Even before Crow could react to the light, that Yugo wannabe disappeared and took Rin with him.

"Fuuuuck!" Crow screamed in the middle of the road in pure frustration.

He couldn't see but Night Rogue was right above him, looking at this street since the beginning of Yuri turn, he let a small chuckle escape through his mouth.

"So it really was external forces little Yuri." Rogue concluded, he then created a portal with a snap of his finger and went back to the Fusion Dimension.

Yuto and Ruri fell on the ground. When they opened their eyes, they realize that they were in the XYZ dimension again, a little close to the entrance of their base.

"And here we are! XYZ Dimension!" Nightfall said in a happy tone, she then looked at her new allies "Why are you two in the ground?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Don't do that again!" both Yuto and Ruri complained about Purple Nightfall lack of consideration regarding her ability to create portals for dimensional travel.

However, they soon forgot about this because Purple Nightfall was now wearing an entirely different outfit. What was once an outfit worthy of an intimidating presence was now replaced with really basic clothes. Nightfall was now wearing a female sleeveless shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt below it, an orange skirt with brown boots. They couldn't see it but she was wearing little shorts to ensure no one would see her underwear. They also managed to see her hair properly, it was a long blue colored hair with some white hair strands, it was also braided. Finally, she had a bracelet similar to Ruri, but it was formed by three silver rings that were connected by a gem that had a sea blue color and even though it was hard to see, the rings had some ornaments that looked like waves.

"Why are you dressed like this, it gets very bad with that mask." Ruri commented, still thinking that the sudden change of outfit was weird.

"My plan to facilitate the conversation with your friends is telling them about my powers AFTER they heard about the Ritual Dimension and since you said that I looked like Night Rogue I decided that I needed to change my visual, so I am wearing what I wear when I am not acting as Purple Nightfall." she explained her idea, Ruri and Yuto thought it was reasonable, except for one detail.

"But why the mask is still there" Yuto questioned, they wouldn't take her seriously like this.

"Oh." Nightfall acted like they just remembered her about something she forgot to do "This is where things get a little odd, I will take my mask off if both of you swear to not freak out, especially you." Nightfall pointed at Ruri in the end.

"O-Okay." Ruri thought this was a little weird "We promise."

Nightfall then snapped her fingers and the mask disappeared in thin air revealing her face and to their shock, excluding her sea blue eyes, her face was identical to Ruri, needless to say, they failed to keep their promise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Both of them screamed in confusion.

"You said that you two wouldn't freak out!" Nightfall complained, really annoyed.

"S-Sorry, we were expecting something like a scar, but not an exact replica of Ruri." Yuto explained. Nightfall placed her hand on her face, showing disappointment. Ruri also saw that she had a bracelet with a gem on it like her.

"Fine, let's get over with this." Nightfall decided to end the subject before it got worse "First, let's go to the XYZ base, your friends need to know about my dimension and how I plan to help them."

"Wait, how do you plan to help us? And how do we call you? I bet Purple Nightfall isn't your name." Yuto questioned since she never told them what she was planning to do to help them.

Nightfall then smiled and said, "My name is Shizuku and I will tell the way I gonna help you guys when everyone is together, alright?"

Since they were relatively close to the base entrance it took little time for them to arrive, once they entered the base they went to the point where they had their meeting with Faker, the ones that went after the data of Academia duel disks must have arrived at this point, Ruri knew that her brother should be really worried about her, she hoped that he was acting a little calm at least.

Once they arrived at the base they listened to a discussion

"For the last time Shun, we will look for Yuto and your sister after we discuss who will be sent to the Standard Dimension!" a loud voice that could be recognized as Quattro's said, the voice had traces of sadness within it, it was not like he wanted to leave his friends behind, but the mission was more important and they would have agreed with this.

"My sister could be dueling a horde of Academia soldiers and you want me to sit here debating something that we can debate after! I fail to see the point!" Shun countered, for him, this subject could wait, his sister and best friend were above this.

"I agree, we can talk about this later, our comrades could be in trouble" Allen supported his friend, after all, they lost they couldn't risk having two of their best friends gone, the fact that they were exceptional duelists made it even worse.

"No! We need to decide about this situation right now! Being closer to defeat Academia is more important than finding them, they are strong they can handle themselves!" Kaito answered, unlike Quattro he had no sadness in his voice, only anger with this waste of time.

"Calm down!" Faker said, really angry with the situation. It was one of the only times Faker had ever raised his voice, everyone went silent after this "We will make voting. The faster we decide the priorities the better."

Even before said voting could take place, a voice was heard outside the meeting point.

"There is no need for this." the voice was familiar to all of them, especially for Shun.

"Ruri!" Shun exclaimed, with all of his anger being replaced by happiness. This happiness was shared with everyone in the room, except Kaito.

Immediately after entering the room Ruri was greeted with friendly smiles and with a hug from his brother and her best friend Sayaka.

"You got us so worried Ruri!" Sayaka said, with some tears in her eyes, even if she teased her sometimes, she was still Ruri best friend "I thought an Academia soldier had caught you."

"Don't worry, I am fine and so is Yuto."

After this Yuto entered in the room and also got the same treatment, but Allen played Sayaka's role this time

"Dude you really scared us!" Allen then punched Yuto shoulder softly.

"Don't disappear like this, we need a strong duelist like you here." Mizael said, even with his calm voice, happiness could be seen in his voice.

Ruri then has hit a realization.

"Wait! We need to talk about something important!"

"Is it more important than our plan of gathering allies to help us defeat Academia!" Kaito said, a little less angry, but still not happy.

"Yes, it is." an unknown voice to everyone originally in the meeting point said, making everyone but Yuto and Ruri flinched.

The owner of the voice then appeared.

"Hello there" Shizuku waved her hand when she entered the room "My name is Shizuku and I am-"

"What the fuck!?" Kaito and Shun said simultaneously.

"Language!" Ruri said, she hated when her brother cursed.

"Who is she? And why she looks like Ruri?" Kaito questioned again, ignoring Ruri complains.

"Like I said my name is Shizuku" she answered, a little more annoyed than before, due to the outburst she heard "I have zero clues on why I look like Ruri here but that doesn't matter, what matters is that I will help your plan to defeat Academia." she said confidently.

"Give me one reason why we should believe you and why I shouldn't turn into a card this second" Mizael said, with a really cold voice.

"Wait, she is actually trying to help us, you have to believe her." Yuto said "I even dueled with her, she is not like the Academia soldiers! She is not even from the Fusion Dimension!"

This sparked some interest on the Resistance members, Academia would never have anyone that wasn't born in the Fusion Dimension on her side. So this girl could really be on their side.

"Before we can't accept you, tell us exactly how you can help us." Faker demanded, even if this girl wasn't from the Fusion dimension, that didn't mean she was trustworthy.

"First of all, I belong to the Ritual Dimension. And YES there are more than 4 dimensions, these two are proofs that it exists," she pointed at Ruri and Yuto while saying that.

"This sounds like bullshit." Kaito said, clearly not believing her, He was then hit in the head with a staff.

"Don't call or home bullshit!" Gungnir said, revealing that her spirit form, that was clear and was floating, to everyone after she suddenly appeared. The people in the room then had a proper reaction to a floating spirit that appeared of thin air.

"What is this!" everyone but Yuto and Ruri were shocked, there was what seemed to be a duel monster spirit right in front of them. Gungnir then hit Kaito in the head with her scepter again.

"Don't call me 'this' either! I may be a spirit, but I am still a person! And where is your forgiveness for calling our home bullshit!"

"Calm down Gungnir." a new voice said, this time Yuto and Ruri didn't recognize it, it looked really young almost like a child "You are going to create a bad impression with the XYZ people." The owner of the voice then appeared it was another spirit, this time it was a child. Literally a child. He was wearing a red shirt and had a red hair with one white strand. Unknown to everyone in the room, there was another spirit in there which, unlike others, decided to stay invisible for a little longer and now he was aiming his view on Kaito.

This time people only looked shocked at the new spirit, they didn't over-reacted like with Gungnir, except for one person.

"Kyaaaa!" Sayaka exclaimed with a big smile in her face, she then went to the kid and hugged him, this was not what he was expecting "He is so cute! Look at him dressed in a mini warrior outfit!" Sayaka squealed, the people around were not exactly comfortable with this sudden change of seriousness to awkwardness. The boy was offended, to say the least.

"Release me please, we need to explain about the Ritual Dimension, also this is really embarrassing for me." The boy said, really annoyed with this situation.

"Yes! Let's keep the explanation! Shall we!?" Faker said, after seeing two monster spirits he was willing to listen to the girl explanation.

"Gladly." Shizuku said, happy that this weird situation was over "The Ritual Dimension is a monarchy, the family that rules it is on charge since the beginning of times. The reason they managed to keep themselves in the power was because of these people" Shizuku then pointed to the spirits "They discovered how to communicate with the spirits many centuries ago when the idea of dueling and of any type of government that wasn't a monarchy was unimaginable."

Kaito was about to interrupt her, to question what all of this had to do with helping them, but his father placed a hand on his shoulder, to quiet him down.

"The spirits were only the beginning because after this they discovered..." Shizuku pauses for a moment, she then raised her hand a little "..this" the second she finished that sentence, her hand shape-shifted to shadow hand with large claws on its fingers.

Everyone, except the spirits, Ruri and Yuto, jumped back after that, they never imagined that this girl would have such terrifying power, it looked like she could cut their heads clean off like butter in a minute. After the scare Shun remembered about this power, he had seen it once, on him.

"I believe some of you may recognize this power." Shizuku said calmly, she then looked around to see whoever had a reaction other than the momentarily scare, she was able to identify a different reaction in that Shun guy, the rude one with a temper, a girl with blue hair and a boy with a long blonde hair.

"These powers, are they related to 'The Shadow'?" Mizael asked, if she was related with that freak, he would take her out right there and everyone had these exact same thoughts when he placed this idea on their minds.

"First, his name is Night Rogue. Secondly, yes they are related but not in the way you think."

"So you are working with him!" Kaito accused their newcomer "I knew you-" before he could finish his accusation, the hidden spirit appeared in front of Kaito, it was Trishula and he was pointing his sword at Kaito head, barely not touching. After Trishula arrival, the room got a lot colder and his sword was so sharp that Kaito was feeling like it touched his skull, even if it wasn't. The only ones that didn't react were the spirits and Shizuku, who had a little smile on her face.

"Listen here you little punk." Trishula said with the coldest voice imaginable "My master is trying to help your people to fight against an enemy that you and your friends simply cannot beat. This place is slowly, but surely, falling apart. Even if your plan to gather allies work, Night Rogue will defeat you with ease, the only chance you have of surviving is listening to my master, but if you keep accusing us and screaming like an animal, we will leave and all the hope of survival in this war is going with us. So, unless you want all your friends dead, stay quiet and listen to Shizuku." Trishula words made something no one could in Kaito for a while, they made him feel terrified.

Everyone in the room was silent, some for fear and others for respect, because at the end Trishula was not wrong he was just being violent. After this 'incredible experience' Kaito backed off, Trishula then pulled his sword back and went behind her master, with the deadly glare on Kaito never leaving his face.

"As I was saying, these powers are something that specific people in my dimension have, we called it 'The art of Darkness'. Night Rogue is only someone that was able to max out his proficiency with it, which made him a treat to our 'prosper kingdom' since he is a terrorist in our dimension" Shizuku said the last part while doing signs of quotation marks with her fingers "So people like me, which have great skill in this power, are paid to get the rid of him and any other person that uses these powers for purposes that are a menace to our government. I am what you could call a government exclusive bounty hunter. After months of fighting Night Rogue forces, we discovered that he had allies in the Fusion Dimension, fearing the growth of Night Rogue influence on the other dimensions they sent me to make allies with other dimensions so we could avoid losing an advantage to Night Rogue." Shizuku made a pause so that they could digest all that she said.

"Since when your king discovered the existence of the other dimensions? And why your people never tried to contact any of the other dimensions before?" Shark asked, in a very calm tone to avoid the treatment that Kaito received.

"I don't know when they discovered your dimension or the others, but they avoided contact because they thought you were not worthy of our time because your people didn't have a relation with the spirits. They are jerks." Shizuku answered.

"But now let's talk about how my plan diverges from their plan." Shizuku returned to the main topic "They want to use your people until they manage to catch Night Rogue when they capture him you will all become useless to them, so all contact will be ceased. I want to really help you, so that's why we gonna stick with you people until this dimensional war is over, so I will teach some of people 'The art of Darkness' so you can fight equally against Night Rogue."

Okay, this was a surprise, one of the things that made Night Rogue so scary and such a treat was the fact that he had special powers. Being able to fight fire with fire was a great thing.

"Wait! Are you saying that there is a way we can have the same power as that devil?" Trey said, he was honestly surprised with this news, this could be a turning point on the battle.

"Yes I can teach you people, but only a few of you." Shizuku confused some people with this, why only some people.

"Why you can't teach all of us." Rio asked.

"To be able to learn this powers, first you need to have a connection with your monsters spirit that goes beyond dueling, which is why Rogue never teach anyone in Academia such powers since they only think about their monsters while dueling and just by looking at some of the faces around here I can see some of you people either think the same or simply don't care about them enough to form a bond." Shizuku answered without hesitation, it was better to warn them about why some of them would fail. The Resistance members were a little disappointed to know that they had the chance of being unable to have equal power to Night Rogue, it would make them less useful in battle.

"I can use my powers to see who will fail to bond with their monsters without the need of the ritual."

"There is a ritual to get these powers?" Yuto questioned.

"Of course there is a ritual, supernatural powers don't sprout like a plant, we need a ritual to make people able to acquire it, and if you have absolutely no chance of compatibility with your monsters, said ritual will kill you."

"WHAT!? How can your dimension still do these rituals if they could kill the person doing it!" Allen said, a little angry with this statement.

"Which is why I will see who has absolutely no compatibility to avoid deaths. Like I said I would, ten seconds ago." Shizuku answered rather rudely.

"So!" Shizuku slammed her hands together "We will start the inspection, is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, right when Shizuku was about to see who could perform the ritual, Trishula poked her in the shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he said. Shizuku then remembered.

"Oh yeah. Where the heck is he? I bet that he is slacking off again." she said in an annoyed tone.

"I am just late, there is no need to be rude." a relaxed voice said, outside of the room.

The person who entered the room was a boy, he was wearing a gray, button up, t-shirt with a black jacket, he had dark brown shoes and dark green pants, he had a spiky black hair, with some yellow highlights and purple eyes. What shocked people was that his face equal to Yuto, outside from the eyes.

"What the-" Yuto started.

"Would you people stop saying what!? Is getting annoying!" Shizuku said "why people can't keep their doubts for themselves?" she thought.

"Calm down Shizuku." the boy said, with a really calm voice "I believe an introduction is required, my name is Yugi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Yugi said while looking to everyone present in the room "Now, how much of the situation has Shizuku explained to you?"

"Enough." Faker said "She was now going to see who was able to learn 'The Art of Darkness'"

"And how did you planned to do this without me?" Yugi said while looking at Shizuku with a look of disbelief in his face "You forgot that you had borrowed me your relic?"

"Yes." Shizuku pouted a little.

"Well, I am here now" Yugi then picked a golden necklace with a big golden eye on it, the eye looked like the ones you see in ancient Egypt hieroglyphics "Where." he trowed her the necklace and she caught it.

"Thanks." Shizuku then clothed the necklace on her neck "Now let's start."

"What is this necklace?" Ruri asked.

"Classified." Yugi and Shizuku said bluntly.

The necklace then started to shine, Shizuku closed her eyes and started to whisper a chant, so low that no one could listen, after the chant ended she opened her eyes, that were shining in a yellow color now and looked at everyone in the room that wasn't from the Ritual Dimension, she then closed her eyes again as the necklace stopped shining, after this she opened her eyes.

"Yuto, Ruri and you four." Shizuku pointed to Mizael, Shun, Trey, and Quattro "You are the ones with enough compatibility to perform the ritual, the rest is either too low or completely null in relation to their monsters, I am sorry."

The people that weren't selected as capable of partaking on the ritual became disappointed, except Faker that didn't duel and Kaito, since deep inside he knew that this would happen, but they decided to leave that way, after all, they didn't know anything about this ritual until the last minutes, who were they to question its specific details.

"The ritual needs to be done in our dimension, so you will need to go with us for a while." Yugi stated, hoping that everyone understands this.

"How long will it take? We need to be always ready to fight Academia if they decide to invade." Shun said, even if this ritual would give them really impressive powers, they still needed to be ready to protect this base, this place is literally everything to some of them.

"It will depend. Some of you are more compatible than others, so it can take between 10 to 50 minutes, but it will most likely not pass 1 hour." Shizuku explained, "So, let's go already or anyone have any questions?"

"I have one." Yuto said "Whenever Night Rogue duels someone he makes it disappear when he defeats them. What happened to them? How we make them come back?" This question was in Yuto's mind since he arrived at the Ritual Dimension for the first time, his parents were victims of this power so he wanted to know what happened to them.

Everyone became interested in whatever the response of this question was going to be, specially Quattro and Trey because they lost family members like Yuto. Yugi looked at Yuto and then at the other members of the Resistance, he then pressed his fingers on his eyes and slightly rocked his head.

"Yuto." he said, "The people that Night Rogue makes disappear are gone forever, they are dead." Yugi really didn't like to say bad news to anyone, but there was no way to avoid this subject, it would appear sooner or later.

Every one of the Resistance felt like they just got hit in the face, the people that got carded could return, this was a fact, but there were still several people that vanished because of Rogue and they had always hope that those people could be saved like the ones that got carded. All that hope shattered like glass. Yuto was desolated, one of the main reasons he wanted to fight Rogue so badly was to make him talk about how to restore his parents, but now, what was the point? His parents were now officially dead and there was no way he could bring them back. The only thing Yuto knew was that Quattro and Trey were probably felling the same as him.

"I am sorry Yuto." Ruri said, trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"We can still honor their memory." Mizael said while trying to comfort Quattro and Trey.

"Come on, we need to go." Yugi said in a sad tone. The more they stayed, the worst it would get.

"Yes, we are going." Shun said.

The selected members then picked the dimensional travel program that Faker did with the data they collected from the Academia soldiers duel disks, all without talking about what they discussed, especially the last part, only trading looks.

Yugi then snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind him, every one of the selected Resistance members passed through it when he was the last one remaining in the room he stopped for a moment and looked at Faker.

"When the ritual is over we will return to discuss our next course of action until then you should all probably warn the others about..." he stopped talking for a moment "...that. I wish you all good luck." he then jumped in the portal and teleport itself to the ritual dimension.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The unknown dimension is revealed! The superior mechanic!

When everyone arrived in the Ritual Dimension they immediately went to the castle in the center in the city. The city itself was really common if you ignore the spirits flying all over the place.

"Why we gotta do this in the castle?" Yuto asked, he was still sad with the news that his parents were dead but he couldn't stop now. Night Rogue needed to be stopped.

"If we perform the ritual anywhere else the king would arrest us because this castle is considered 'sacred' in our religion so doing this ritual outside of it is considered a betrayal." Yugi said.

"So your dimension is moved around a religion?" Mizael said in disbelief, he thought a government ruled by faith was a little archaic nowadays.

"Yes. But unlike your dimension, our religion exists." Shizuku answered, now that they were in the Ritual Dimension it was safe this information, she knew that some people in the other dimensions would freak out if they knew about the truth.

"What?" Every one of the XYZ dimension said at the same time, where did this come from?

"As I said, powers don't sprout from nothing, I will explain when we arrive at the castle. You are going to need the images to help follow the story." Shizuku stated.

"What images?" Trey questioned.

"We arrived." Yugi said, interrupting Trey question.

The XYZ gang looked at the huge front door of the castle, it was intimidating, to say the least. The castle looked really ancient but still resistant and respectful. They then entered the castle and stopped to look at the hallways, especially the stained glasses. The stained glass was beautiful and they had pictures showed on them, they looked like pictures that told some kind of story, they could see monsters and humans in said pictures, all of them were in different times of mankind.

The first one looked like it was ancient Egypt, some strange objects could be seen: A rod with an eye on its tip, Shizuku necklace, a balance with an eye on its center, an literally golden eye, another necklace but unlike Shizuku's, it went to the user chest and had a large ring with an triangle with an eye in its center, what seemed to be a key shaped like an cross and an upside down pyramid that looked like it could be divided into several pieces. They could see some people with white robes and golden accessories behind those items, they looked like some kind of wizards.

The next stained glass showed what seemed to be the Middle Age, they could see a man that looked like a king in the center of it and on his left side there were duel monster spirits, on his right were regular people, both the spirits and the people were bowing to the man.

They then looked at the third stained glass, which showed the sea and in the background a burning city. It had three rings on the picture also, one was made of bronze, the other was made of onyx and the last one of what seemed to be platinum, all were also in women hands. The rings were all connected by energy strings that were also connected in something that was seemingly underwater, making it impossible to be seen.

The fourth stained glass had a futuristic city showed on him, it seemed like a utopia covered in light, with a big stadium in the center.

The fifth stained glass was different from the others, it showed a gigantic dragon that had green outlines and red eyes, the creature was covered in smoke making the rest of the details invisible to the eyes. It was definitely a mystery.

"What is the meaning of these pictures?" Mizael asked the ritual duo.

"They are our history." Yugi said "Before we met you and your friends we traveled between other dimensions, one of the things we found while traveling is that all the dimensions stories are completely different from the each other, even though XYZ, Synchro, Fusion, Standard stories diverge they have more similarities than differences, but our story couldn't be more different. We still don't know if Unknown is like yours too."

"Well, there was no duel monsters spirits in our world." Trey stated.

"What a sad world." Gungnir said. She couldn't believe how could they have lived so long without the spirits company. Shizuku then hit her in the head.

"Don't say such things." she scolded her spirit companion.

"You said that each dimension has a different story, what are those differences?" Shun asked. He was legitimately curious about this if it wasn't for Academia invasion he was going to study history in college.

"I will use the Second World War as an example." Shizuku started "In your dimension, it ended with the defeat of Germany and Japan. In Synchro, Japan was an American ally instead, so he escaped defeat. In Fusion, Japan won the war, in fact, he was the one that nuked the United States there. In Standard and our dimension, said war never happened, but for different reasons."

Shun and the others were impressed, they never expected that such a major event in their dimension was completely different in the other dimensions. They envied the fact that Standard escaped such a bloody-tragedy nonetheless.

"In Standard, the war was avoided because Germany and France never became enemies in the first place, in our dimension it is because they never became powerful countries." Yugi continued the explanation.

"Can you explain these pictures to us? I am kind of curious about this world story." Shun asked again. Little did he know, that his friends were really happy that he was still passionate about the story subject as he was before the invasion.

"Very well, but only the beginning, we will arrive at the ritual room in no time." Shizuku then started her explanation "The relics that you saw in the stained glass are called 'Millennium Items', they were created in Ancient Egypt." Shizuku looked at the faces of the XYZ gang, they were surprised as expected.

"Each item has a special power, but they are extremely hard to use since they require a large amount of knowledge in the Art of Darkness to use, it is theorized that they were created by the first humans that completely mastered The art of Darkness. The necklace that Shizuku uses is the Millennium Necklace, once she manages mastered it she will be able to predict the future in the form of visions." Yugi continued with the explanation.

"How she-' Ruri was about to ask something when she was interrupted by Gungnir.

"Question only after the explanation, please."

"The Millennium Eye was the power to read minds, the Millennium Rod can control minds, the Millennium Key power is a mystery, no one ever used it. The balance you saw is called the Millennium Scale, she acts as a lie detector that never fails and can measure how much affinity someone has with the Darkness, my Millennium Item is the Millennium Ring."

Yugi then showed it to everyone, they didn't know from where he pulled it because they knew for sure that it wasn't on his neck before.

"It allows me the power of invisibility and act as a compass to let me find anything I want, except human beings and things protected by The Art of Darkness and finally the last one is the Millennium Puzzle, it acts as the 'Master Item' of the relics, however the item can only be used by someone that can mount it, only the first wielder was able to do it." Yugi finalized the explanation about the magic items "By the way I used my Ring powers to make itself invisible for safety, everyone out there wants one of those things, so I gotta play safe."

"Why do you two have one of those items? Shouldn't they be with important members of this royal family? I mean, they are the most powerful and influential people around here." Ruri questioned, this time not interrupted.

"Since we are the ones that do something to fight Night Rogue, they gave to us so we can use against it. Of course, they can still take them from us whenever they want." Shizuku answered.

"Continuing with the story. The items were used by the pharaoh of the time and his servants, they used them to conquest territories and to conjure monster spirits to fight with them as allies in war or to duel as fun, at the time they used tablets of stone instead of cards. After years of conquering enemy territory, the pharaoh decided that his empire was already large enough and spent the last days of his life making it prosper and advanced for their time, before he passed away he managed to communicate with the spirits outside battles and duels, this teaching was the last thing he left to his people, days before his death." Yugi finalized.

"Wow." Quattro said "This was impressive. But where your religion enters in this conversation?"

"The ancient people of Egypt always worshiped countless gods, until one day, the real ones appeared before them." Shizuku said "Their names were Horakhty and Armityle. Both of them created the universe for unknown reasons and they decided that they should visit their creations to see how much it had grown. Horakhty was pleased with us, Armityle was disappointed. He had really high expectations for us. Luckily for them, Armityle was willing to aid us once more. Armytele than gave us these powers, while Horakhty gave us the ability to use spirits in battle or duels, while saying that with enough training we would be able to communicate with the duel monsters spirits, but this was our mission, not their."

"Do your people still communicate with these gods?" Mizael asked, maybe these gods could help them against Academia.

"It's... complicated." Yugi said, "If I explain the full story, it will take too long and there is no way I can shorten it enough so we finish to the point we arrive in the ritual room."

This was a bucket of cold water on the XYZ gang. They then saw a black door with something wrote on it, but they couldn't understand what was written on it, the letters were shining in white color.

"We arrived at the ritual room, we shall spend some time in there, so make sure you are all comfortable before we get in."

"I have one more question." Yuto said "When you talked about the dimensions you named one as unknown, why is that? Your people weren't able to enter it?"

"That dimension is accessible to us, but at the same time, it is not." Shizuku confused the others with her explanation.

"Even though our dimension is the only of the six that managed to obtain powers from the gods and contact the spirits, spiritual energy still exists in the other dimension, which is why our powers work there too, even if they are a little weaker. However, the unknown dimension has surprisingly, no spiritual energy whatsoever, so if we travel to it, we will be stuck unable to return. And since the dimensions are named after their summon mechanics we can't name the sixth dimension because we don't know it's summoning mechanic." Yugi explained to the XYZ gang.

"Wait a minute." Shun said, with a shocked expression that got everyone by surprise "Does that mean that Night Rogue is even stronger than we initially thought he was?"

Everyone from the Resistance froze when they heard this, how they could not think about this? It made sense that Rogue powers became stronger if he was in Ritual Dimension, but they were so excited in gaining the same powers that he had that they forgot about this idea.

"Yes, he is." Shizuku said, "But you should only worry about this if you fight him here, he will be weakened in your dimension."

"And so will be they." Yugi countered. It was good to encourage people, but not by misleading them "Now let's do this ritual already, the sooner we finish this the sooner you will be able to train with your powers."

The XYZ gang, still a little shocked then entered the ritual room, ready to start the ritual.

(Fusion Dimension-Academia)

"Congratulations little Yuri! You obtained success in your mission!" Night Rogue said, with a festive tone.

"It was satisfactory." Leo said, way less happy than Rogue. For him it wasn't a really big deal, all Yuri did was 'fix' his mistakes "Now we can't talk about your punishment."

Yuri was apprehensive, knowing the Professor historic of punishing failures he had to be reason afraid.

"I have an idea. First, Yuri could be our first explorer to delve himself in the Unknown Dimension." Rogue suggested. Yuri thought it was a strange idea, no one had explored this dimension yet, they didn't know if it was advanced, if it was primitive, if they were friendly or enemies and more importantly, what was their summoning method. Did they used Fusion, Synchro or everything like Standard "And he will only be permitted to return, once he captured the girl and acquired enough information about the place."

"Interesting. I agree with this idea and what about you Yuri." Leo then looked at Yuri with a really scary glare. Yuri knew he couldn't say no.

"I think is suitable to make me fix my mistake of failing to capture the XYZ girl."

"Excellent! Then prepare yourself to travel!" Rogue then snapped his fingers and created a portal on Yuri's back. "See you!" he then pushed him into the portal, making him travel to the Unknown Dimension by force.

"He better return here with a lot of info about the dimension AND the girl!" Leo said. He then went to his room to attend his business.

Night Rogue then went to see the Doctor, he wanted to know how he was handling his little gift. When Rogue arrived at the Doctor he saw him admiring his new tool, it made his parasites completely functional even though he could only make seven right now.

"Enjoying my gift, aren't you Doc?" Rogue questioned his associate.

"OF COURSE I AM!" The Doctor then turned his head to see Night Rogue, his face was hideous, the dark circles around his eyes were more apparent than ever, he looked even thinner, his eyes were a little dry and his hair was a little longer "It perfected my parasites completely! Now that girl is completely under my control! I even thought about putting it in Serena too as an assurance...'

"NO! Your parasites are extremely crucial! This option is only in an emergency! Are we in an emergency Hector! ARE WE!?" Night Rogue did an outburst, Doctor was completely taken aback by this sudden rage attack, the fact that he even used his first name made it even scarier. He didn't get it why he was so protective over this girl.

"I-I am sorry master Rogue!" The Doctor begged, almost in despair "Please don't take my parasites from me! Neither the Milleni-"

"SHUT UP!" Rogue then created a shadow hand and used it to pick the Doctor collar and bring him close enough so he could see his face, it looked even more deplorable "I believe that my orders were to keep this item existence as a secret!" Night Rogue whispered in Hector's ear "Do you want me to take it back from you? Don't answer me with words, do head signs." Night Rogue said with a really menacing tone.

Hector then made a no movement with his head, he was getting more and more desperate as the time passed.

"So, hear me well." Rogue then picked Hector jaw and started to press it with moderate strength, but since The Doctor was a little physically weaker now, it hurt a lot more "First, you will not talk about this item to anyone, EVEN LEO. Secondly, you will not be in this lab all day and the item will be in this lab ALL the time. Do you understand now?" Hector then started to shake his head in a way to confirm what he heard like his life was depending on it.

"Very well." He then trowed Hector in the ground "Don't be too attached to this wand, I told you it had an addiction effect on the user. Now go do your work." with these words Night Rogue simply disappeared in shadows trough Academia.

The first thing that Hector did when Night Rogue left his laboratory was going straight to the mystical item he was trusted with. He hugged the rod like it was a soldier who would hug his sons that he missed when serving in the war.

"He doesn't get it, he thinks you are making me crazy when you are only helping me to create the perfect tools for Academia!" Hector exclaimed to himself "Thanks to you my parasites became the perfect brain-washing beings!" Hector then looked to his parasites that were inside a glass container "All of you are proof of what I am saying! One of you is even inside that girl's head, preventing her from escaping it! IT IS PERFECT!" he then looked at the rod again and started to pat her like she was a pet "All thanks to you. My precious Millennium Rod."

*BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM*

"I want to leave! I don't have time for this you Securities bastards! Release me!" Rin screamed from her tower prison, after doing this for a while she stopped, her hands were getting hurt for constantly trying to break the door. She then laid in the bed that was in her room, giving up for now. "How could things went this bad." she thought "Yugo got captured, the orphanage was burned to the ground and now I was captured by a guy that looks like Yugo and uses a completely different from Synchro summon."

Her defeat was something that still made her angry, it was frustrating beyond anything imaginable "I can't believe that I thought I could simply go to the Security vigilance base and take the information on where that freak hid Yugo. To make this even worse I got defeated by his subordinate! How I will beat him!?" Rin then began to cry, she missed her home, she missed the kids and she missed Yugo.

For a second she believed that she could actually do it, she thought she would be able to defeat that Yuri guy and make her go to Rogue hideout, and now she was stuck here without any perspective of getting out, to make things worse these people placed something in her head, all because of that Yugo doppelganger, deep inside she blamed him for all of that and she would have her revenge.

(Unknown Dimension-Unnamed City)

A futuristic city could be seen in the night. The city looked a little like the rich part of the city in the Synchro Dimension, but it didn't have only shining buildings, this city was advanced for other reasons, one of them was the fact that the city was full of robots and androids, they took the jobs no one wanted and helped the ones that would enjoy some aid, like architects and builders. There was also the Ais that were growing in popularity and in usefulness. Every day the technology was growing in this dimension, especially in Den City.

(Unknown Dimension-Den City)

On the top of the roof of a certain building, a black portal appeared, from there Yuri popped out. He was not pleased with the situation. After barfing out once more in the day he decided that since Rogue was not here he could complain without fearing that he would die.

"Again for fuck's sake!" he complained, "Why he refuses to warn me of when he will teleport me with these portals!"

After this little outburst, Yuri decided to search the city to try finding the girl and any information to help Academia to win the dimensional war. During his investigation, he managed to find out that this city was incredibly advanced, not only it had fancy buildings and high-tech vehicles but unlike the Synchro Dimension it had something that Yuri wasn't expecting. Robots and Androids were walking through the city like it was a casual thing and nothing unusual. Yuri thought it was fascinating and fearful, depending on how strong they are it could be problematic to defeat in the invasion.

"Well... This is something. I believe the Professor will like to see this." Yuri then started to type on his duel disk his report, however, he didn't notice a really small flying robot that was observing him on the small robot then released another robot, one that was even smaller than himself, which attached itself into Yuri's duel disk, without him seeing it.

Yuri walked to the city for a while, looking around to see if he found anything worth bringing to the Professor about this place, he then looked around for a little longer and ended up finding something where he could found more information about this place, a library. He entered the place and looked for any computers where he could some research, he felt that taking his hood out was a good idea because it would give him unwanted attention, unfortunately for him, all the computers were occupied so he went to the books.

After a couple of research he managed to found what he was wanting, it was in a book called 'Orion child's', after flipping through its pages with little concern about whatever that meteorite incident was supposed to be, he found a picture of a girl with a hair that was really long and was scarlet with some orange wicks, making it similar to a flame, she had brown eyes too. She was wearing and red sleeveless jacket with a black T-shirt, she was also wearing blue shorts and brown boots, she had a silver bracelet, with some flame ornaments on it, that had a red gem on the middle and a face that was equal to Yuri's previous capture mission targets.

"Convenient, but I will not complain." he thought, who wouldn't like to find exactly what he was looking for just by bumping into it by accident?

After this happy little incident, Yuri went to find his prey, failing to notice that the small robot was still following him, but this time with somebody watching it from behind.

"So they finally made a move." The mysterious person thought before he started to follow Yuri again.

(Ritual Dimension - Ritual Room)

"So, how is this going to work?" Quattro asked after they entered the room all they saw was a big circle with an eye in the middle, surrounded by a lot of lines. It had also smaller circles around it, with two of them being in a different color and a little bigger, it was exactly eight circles, all connected to the middle of the bigger circle by some lines.

"You will all lay on these smaller circles, keeping your bodies completely inside the circles, while I and Yugi will sit down on the circles with different colors to proceed with the ritual." Shizuku explained "This is how it will work. Once the ritual begins you will all enter in what we call the 'Gateway Zone' it will be a space between this world and the spirit world, there you will be able to meet your monsters and communicate with them, but I shall warn you that not all of them will talk with words, it will be mostly with signs and noises. Understood?"

"Yes. But how did you manage to make your monsters able to communicate with you with words Shizuku?" Shun questioned.

"Because both I and she made this ritual when we were seven years old, we had eight years to perfect the bond between us and our monsters." Yugi explained, "Now all of you, place the monster card you believe you have the most affection within the center of the bigger circle, this will be the monsters that will symbolize your connection with all the monsters in your decks, so choose wisely."

All of them then placed their ace monsters in the middle of the circle, in the spot where the eye was, those monsters being: Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Lyrilusc Gliding Nightingale, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Gimmick Puppet - Heavenly Strings and Chronomaly Atlandis.

The XYZ people then laid down and prepared themselves to begin the ritual.

"All of you close your eyes and concentrate yourselves, think about your monsters and about your ideas, this will make the bond easy to be established," Shizuku advised, all of them obeyed.

Yugi and Shizuku then started to pronounce some words in a language that the XYZ gang couldn't recognize or understand. Unknown to them the circle started to shine in bright light, their selected cards also started to shine in the same color as the light.

(Gateway Zone - Ruri)

In a second Ruri stopped felling the ground she was laid and started to feel like she was floating, When she opened her eyes she found out she was in this 'Gateway Zone' it looked like an empty space colored in purple, with some white sparkles that looked like stars. She looked at the place with admiration, it wasn't all day that you looked at something so different yet so beautiful.

"Fascinating." she said, still dumbfounded with the view. She then realized that a card in her deck was shining, when she took it out she realized it was her selected monster "Gliding Nightingale?" the card then began to shine in an even stronger light, to the point Ruri had to cover her eyes because of it. When she opened it again she found out that the card in her hand disappeared, but the monster on it was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" the monster said "Why did you summon me?" the monster questioned, Ruri decided to act friendly.

"My name is Ruri. I am the person that uses you in duels." Ruri tried to be friendly, unfortunately for her, Gliding Nightingale didn't react as well as she originally thought.

"That was you!?" Gliding said with a tone that showed that she was angry "Why would you do this!?"

"Wait! Why are you angry" Ruri asked, confused on why her monster was so mad.

"Because me and my sisters hate fighting! And you pretty much forced us to do it!" Gliding accused "Making things even worse you duel them with hate! I could feel your emotions! It was all about hate!"

"This is a misunderstanding. I would never duel for hate! I actually duel for smiles and..."

"LIES! That's all that comes from your mouth!" Gliding exclaimed "I was in the duels, remember? There was no smiling in those duels against those masked people! You are not welcome here! Leave!" Gliding then started to fly away from Ruri, but she was really slow for a reason.

"Wait! Please listen to me!" Ruri begged while she ran after the flying girl.

(Ritual room)

Even though Shizuku and Yugi couldn't what the XYZ gang was talking with their monsters, it was still possible to see them, so they could see who was having a hard time with their monsters and who wasn't.

"It appears that Ruri is having trouble to bond with her monster." Shizuku said, her eyes and necklace were shining "Should we interfere?"

"No." Yugi answered, his eyes were shining and so was the Millennium Ring in his neck "Give her time, it will all go well. I am more concerned with Yuto." he said while looking to the Dark Rebellion card "I hope he is friendly this time."

"I believe he was the calmest spirit of the four originals, Yuto will be fine. By the way, when should we-"

"To me, not until is extremely necessary." Yugi interrupted his friend "We must stall this reveal as long as possible, we don't want to make Yuto and Ruri freak out now, especially considering that they will need to train this powers, this will only make things more dangerous and besides, who would like to know of such a dark past? If this Shun guy is anything like Seto, he will probably over-react. Let's keep ourselves quiet for a while."

"You know that they will hate us for not telling them this, don't you?" Shizuku asked a redundant question, of course, she knew the answer, but she felt like she should remind him.

"Of course I know, but is better this way. How are the others?" he then went to see the other members bonding with their monsters, getting away from the current subject.

"Let's see." Shizuku decided to let the subject die too "Quattro and Trey are having a hard time talking to their monsters since they are non-living things but it seems alright, Mizael and Shun are having a good time with their monsters, especially Mizael, it looks like they have already met in another life."

"Shizuku, you know that I don't believe in reincarnation." Yugi said, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hehehe." Shizuku laughed at her friend "Now let's see how Yuto is going."

(Gateway Zone - Yuto)

"Helloooo!" Yuto screamed in the gateway zone, trying to find anyone in there "Why is no one here?"

Suddenly he felt a presence and looked above and saw Dark Rebellion looking at him while he was flying on the skies. For some reason that he couldn't know, Dark Rebellion looked shocked and he also didn't know how he could know this since the dragon was really far from him.

"I-Impossible." the dragon thought, perplexed "It is him? But he looks so younger and he would never dress like this. What happened to the tournament? Why am I back to the Gateway Zone? Where are the others?"

"Hey! Dark Rebellion!" the dragon than stopped thinking about his questions and looked at the boy that looked like some human he knew "I am Yuto! I am the one that has been using you to duel! Can you please come down so we can talk!"

"He used me to duel? I thought that those were duels with him." the dragon thought "I might as well talk to this boy, I hope it helps me understand things a little better."

Dark Rebellion landed in front of Yuto, he looked bigger in person, way bigger than the version that appeared when Yuto dueled. They then started their conversation.

"So, what's your name again, little boy?" Dark Rebellion asked, in a deep voice.

"My name is Yuto. I use in duels since I learned how to play this game, you are a very special card to me." Yuto said, he wasn't very similar to showing strong emotions to other people, a monster in this case, aside from his girlfriend Ruri and Shun, but since this monster was such a huge part of his life he decided to open an exception.

"How many years have passed since you started to use me?" Dark Rebellion asked, with a lot of curiosity.

While he was truly dedicated to knowing what happened in the last years, he was also curious about how much importance he had on the life of the boy in front of him.

"I used you since I was seven years old, I have fifteen years now."

"So I was really important during a huge part of his growth as a kid." when you lived in a world ruled by card games, being an ace card to someone was a huge deal, Dark Rebellion now felt a little founded to the kid now, he was in a tough situation "And more importantly, I spent fifteen years with this kid, what happened with the others and Zarc within these fifteen years." "So, why are we in the gateway zone?"

"I... Think you might wanna sit down for a moment." Yuto then started a huge explanation about the last year of his life, fighting Academia.

(Unknown Dimension)

Yuri was in a dock, walking to the home of his target. Making sure no one was following him, but he still couldn't see his stalker.

"So, her name is Kyoko Zaizen." Yuri thought, after a little research he found the girl name and after bigger and deeper research he found the home of her family. It was a luxurious apartment since she was related to a man that was in a high position of some kind of company "I bet she is a brat."

Yuri then looked, from the dock he was, the building that Kyoko lived. Then, out of nowhere, a can was throw in Yuri's head.

"Ow! Who throw this on me!?" Yuri exclaimed. He looked around trying to find the culprit.

A man then jumped off the roof and landed in front of Yuri.

"Hello there." the man said, revealing that he was a boy, probably with Yuri age.

The boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a hood, with a dark blue shirt under it, gray jeans and a red scarf, around his neck, and red sneakers. He was also wearing two black gloves that looked like they were made of some special material, said gloves also had two kanjis on then, with the one in right one saying "power" and the one in the left glove saying"freedom". Since he was wearing a hood like Yuri, making his face unable to be seen.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yuri asked, "Have you any idea of what you did!?"

"I trowed a can on your head?" the boy asked, with irony in his voice "Now my time to question you. Why is a being from another dimension here?" the boy asked with a more serious tone.

Yuri wasn't expected this. How did this boy know about the fact he was from another dimension? At least he didn't know from which dimension he was.

"So, do you know about the other dimensions, how?" Yuri questioned, trying to not sound surprised that his secret was revealed so early.

"Rule number 1 of smart people: Never talk your secrets to the enemy. You shouldn't have confirmed my statement that you were from another dimension, idiot."

It was official, Yuri met this boy for less than a minute and he already hated him.

"What is my deal with people that are hiding their faces lately." Yuri thought, annoyed "Then tell me why are treating me an enemy, I could be a frie-"

"You are not here with friendly intentions." Yuri was interrupted by the boy statement "Your files told me everything I need to know."

"My files? What are talking about?" Yuri questioned, still trying to sound friendly. The boy then pressed a button on the screen of his duel disk, a video message appeared in hologram form, it was a message that the Professor sent to Yuri some days ago.

"Yuri, it's time to start your mission to capture the girls that I required you to, there are six in total, use any means needed to accomplish it, because when you finish this mission we will be able to attack all dimensions at once. Don't fail me." the hologram then ended, leaving Yuri in a really bad position.

"So, are you still gonna pretend you are a friendly guy, or you will drop the mask?"

Yuri was now really angry, luckily for him, he could be completely aggressive against this boy right now.

"Well then, now that you discovered my secret I will have to get rid of you." Yuri said, preparing his duel disk to duel this annoying boy.

"Good luck with that." the boy then prepared his own duel disk, it was red with an orange outline and a red blade "I will question you after I defeat you."

"You are too overconfident." Yuri said.

"It's not overconfidence, it's a fact." "Fusion Scum."

"I think I didn't catch your name." Yuri said.

"Because I never told you and because you don't need to know it. Let's go!"

DUEL!

Yuri LP: 4000

Unknown LP: 4000

"I will begin! My turn! Draw!" Yuri was about to summon his monsters and perform his usual combo, but then he saw the board, more specifically the two zones that were in front of what should be the regular board "Extra Monster zones? What is this?" he decided to ignore this factor and proceed his turn.

"I summon Lonefire Blossom from my hand!"

Lonefire Blossom Lvl: 4 ATK: 1000

"I will now activate her effect! I can tribute her to summon another plant monster from my deck! Ophrys Scorpio special summon!"

Ophrys Scorpio Lvl: 3 ATK: 1000

"I activate his effect! By discarding a card in my hand I can special summon a 'Preplant' monster from my deck! I special summon Darlingtonia Cobra to the field!"

Darlingtonia Cobra Lvl: 4 ATK: 1000

"What is he planning to do? He is most likely going to-" the boy thoughts were interrupted by the rest of Yuri play.

"Prepare yourself for a surprise! Behold the supreme method of summoning in duel monsters! My Darlingtonia Cobra will activate her effect! I will add the spell card Fusion from my deck to my hand!"

As expected from Yuri, the boy's face was surprised, what he didn't knew was that it wasn't the type of surprise he was expecting. The boy was confused for a moment, why that card?

"Fusion? He can't be serious about this." he thought.

"I will now activate the spell card Fusion to fusion summon using Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra on my field. Fusion Summon! Appear Lvl: 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!

Chimerafflesia Lvl: 7 ATK: 2500

The monster then appeared on the Extra Monsters zone, which confused Yuri, he decided to stay quiet.

"Now I activate the effect of my Predaplant Lily Viper that is in my GY! When I fusion summon a monster I can special summon her from my hand or GY and then special summon another one from my hand! I special summon my Orchid Viper!

Predaplant Lily Viper Lvl: 4 ATK: 1300

Predaplant Orchid Viper Lvl: 3 ATK: 1500

"I will end my turn with three face downs. So what do you think of my fusion summon?" Yuri asked.

His opponent simply looked at Yuri with a confused expression, he wasn't looking shocked, he was looking confused in fact.

"Your deck is fusion centered? Isn't that a bit archaic?" he questioned his opponent actions.

"What are you talking about? How can a fusion deck be archaic?" Yuri questioned, honestly confused about this statement.

"Wait, is he..." "Do you know what a Link Marker is?" the boy asked, "Let's see if he bites the bait."

"Crap." Yuri thought. "I can't show him that my knowledge of his dimension is almost neutral." "Of course I know, it is basic knowledge."

"Tell me how it affects a monster Link Power." the boy said, trying to get more information about his opponent using questions to do it.

"Why should I tell you about this? It is supposed to be basic knowledge." Yuri thought that this a good way to avoid that his opponent figured out the fact that Yuri was no knowledge about this dimension.

"Basic knowledge? How can you get basic knowledge on something that doesn't exist?" the boy said in a sarcastic tone.

Yuri wasn't expecting this, he got outsmarted while trying to outsmart.

"But thanks for confirming my suspicion that you don't know anything about his dimension. You are most likely the first one of your dimension to come here, am I right?"

Yuri only grunted as a response.

"It appears that I am right after all. I bet you don't even know why your monster was summoned in the Extra Monster Zone. I will explain to you, as a consolation, whenever you special a monster from the Extra Deck you have to summon it on the Extra Monster Zone, so this means that you can only summon one Fusion monster per turn."

Now, this was something to be worried about, if this dimension had such a restriction on Extra Deck summons, the forces of Academia will have a hard time dealing with them.

"Now let's continue, the sooner I beat you the sooner I will get what I need to know about your dimension." the boy said in a confident tone that annoyed Yuri so much. "My turn! Draw! I activate the spell card Salamangreat Circle! I will add a 'Salamangreat' monster from my deck to my hand! I will add Salamangreat Gazelle to my hand!" the boy then showed the card to Yuri, it seemed like an ordinary card if it wasn't for one thing.

"Cyberse? What the hell is this? A new card type exclusive to this dimension probably." Yuri thought.

"I will now summon Salamangreat Foxy!"

Salamangreat Foxy Lvl: 3 ATK: 1200

The monster that appeared was a fox with blue skin and a mechanical tail that was emanating fire from its tip.

"I will now activate its effect! I will excavate three cards from the top of my deck and add one 'Salamangreat' card from the three. I will add Salamangreat Ignition to my hand! Now I will discard Salamangreat Spinny to give Foxy 500 attack!"

Salamangreat Foxy Lvl: 3 ATK: 1200 - 1700

"Since a 'Salamangreat' monster was sent to the GY I can special summon Gazelle from my hand!"

Salamangreat Gazelle Lvl: 3 ATK: 1500

The monster looked like some kind of robotic gazelle with blue eyes, it also had flames on its back.

"Gazelle effect activates! I will send a 'Salamangreat' card from my deck to the GY! I send Salamangreat Jack Jaguar! Now I will activate Spinny effect and revive him from the GY!"

Salamangreat Spinny Lvl: 3 ATK: 1000

The monster looked like an armadillo lizard with an orange and black armor, he was also with fire on his back.

"So you will use an XYZ summon? Just for your knowledge, my dimension is destroying another dimension that is also using XYZ summon, all with our 'archaic' summon mechanic, so how do you expect to beat me with it?" Yuri asked, mocking his opponent.

"Who said I would XYZ summon now?"

This statement made Yuri really confused, what was this boy planning to do?

"Appear! The circuit that guides my flames!"

A flame appeared on the boy's hand and went to the sky, after rising up a little it became a square portal with eight arrows around it.

"What the hell is this?! A new summoning mechanic?!" Yuri wasn't expecting this at all.

"The summoning condition is one level 4 or lower cyberse monster!" Foxy then became a fireball and went to the lower arrow of the portal, making it shine in orange light.

"Link summon!"

"Link summon!?" Yuri thought, getting a little scared with this new discovery.

"Arise Link-1! Salamangreat Balelynx!" the boy said, while the new monster appeared on the field.

Salamangreat Balelynx Link: 1 (⬇) ATK: 500

The monster looked like a cat on some kind of a wheelchair, his tail had a torch on its tip.

"So, this a link monster." Yuri then decided to analyze the creature "It has no level or defense, how weird."

"I will now activate its effect! I will add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my deck to my hand! Now I will activate it!"

"You know, for the introduction of a new summoning mechanic, this felt a little underwhelming." Yuri mocked his opponent.

"Give it time, you will see the true power of this summoning mechanic and of these monsters in a few seconds. Now prepare yourself, because my turn isn't over! With my level 3 Gazelle and Spinny. Overlay!"

"An XYZ summon?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

Unlike a normal XYZ summon it didn't start with the monsters becoming energy blobs, it started with the centerpiece of the boy duel disk emanating some energy that looked like a mix of lightning and a flame. The boy then trowed the energy in the sky, where it transformed itself on some kind of structure that was blue, had four extensions and four red orbs on the center. The monsters then became red particles and flew into the structure, while said structure went to the ground. The structure then shoots four white energy beams from the orbs, all aiming the same spot. A white portal appeared from the spot the beams shoot. The boy duel disk centerpiece then started to shine in a really strong red light.

"XYZ summon!" the boy exclaimed "The flaming wild horse that cuts through illusions! Rank 3! Salamangreat Miragestallio!"

The monster that appeared has a black horse with some gold and silver details, it also had flames being issued from his back, making it look like Pegasus wings.

Salamangreat Miragestallio Rank: 3 ATK: 2000

"Wait. That's different from a regular XYZ summon!" Yuri exclaimed "How did you do that?! And most importantly how did you summon another Extra Deck monster if your Extra-Monster zone is already filled with this cat!"

"Different? This how an XYZ summon is in my dimension, stop complaining." the boy said, "Also I forgot to mention that you can summon more monsters from the Extra-Deck if you summon them in a zone where a link monster, link marker, points to."

"So there is a way to get around this limitation. After I bet this guy I will send this information to the professor, together with the discovery of that mechanic."

"I will now activate the effect of my Miragestallio! By detaching an overlay unit, I can special summon a 'Salamangreat' monster from my deck in defense position! I special summon Salamangreat Fennec!"

Salamangreat Fennec Lvl: 3 DEF: 200

"This guy managed to summon all these monsters and he still has four cards in his hand." Yuri thought, annoyed with his opponent control of the board "At least I know one of them is that spell card and he is most likely going to stop no-"

"Appear! The circuit that guides my flames!" the boy exclaimed, proving Yuri that his play was far from over "The summoning condition is two or more fire effect monsters! I set my Balelynx, Miragestallio, and Fennec on the link markers!"

The monsters then became fireballs and flew to the Link portal arrows, the one in the top, the one in that was down-left and the other was down-right, the portal then stater to shine.

"Link summon! Arise! Link-3! The king of beasts Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Salamangreat Heatleo Link-3 (↙ ⬆ ↘) ATK: 2300

The monster was a biped lion that had an orange and silver armor, the monster also had what seemed like a mix between a claw and some kind of teething ring, he also had fire covering a part of his head, making it look like a mane.

"He can summon link monsters using others link monsters?!" Yuri exclaimed this mechanic looked WAY too versatile to Yuri's taste.

"I will now activate three monsters effects in a row!"

"Three!?" Yuri asked, a little taken aback by this announcement.

"First I will activate Fennec effect! I will add a 'Salamangreat' spell from my deck to my hand! I add Salamangreat Recurrence to my hand! Now I will activate Miragestallio effect! I will shuffle one monster you control to the Deck! Say goodbye to your Orchid Viper!"

"Orchid Viper? Why not my Chimerafflesia?" Yuri asked.

"Beating your strongest monster will be more pleasurable to me. Besides, no pesky GY effects." the boy said, mocking Yuri with his confidence.

"You will regret this decision." Yuri countered, now really annoyed.

"I don't think I will." the boy responded "Now I will activate my Heatleo effect! It will shuffle one of your face-down cards into the deck! I choose the middle one! "Blaze Expel!" "

Heatleo then launched a fireball aiming for Yuri face-down, but this time Yuri was ready.

"I activate my counter trap! Redirection! When either a monster or card effect on the field, that targets a card I control, is activated, I can change the target to this card instead!" Yuri card then absorbed the fireball to itself, disappearing in the process "Impressive, but still not enough. You will not defeat me like this." Yuri stated.

"We shall see." the boy said "Prepare to see the differential of my Salamangreat monsters! I activate the effect of my field spell, Salamangreat Sanctuary! I will link summon a 'Salamangreat' monster from my Extra Deck, using a monster on the field with the same name as all the matter!" Heatleo then became a fireball and entered a portal, that unlike the link portal, looked like a magical circle "Surging flame, awaken Heatleo true strength with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Salamangreat Heatleo Link-3 (↙ ⬆ ↘) ATK: 2300

The resurrected Heatleo was the same to the original one, except by the fact that his fire mane was now, way bigger and stronger than before, his 'hands' were also covered in a strong fire.

"What? But why? What kind of benefits this will give you?" Yuri asked, more confused than scared this time. The boy completely ignored his question and proceed with his turn.

"Heatleo bouncing effect is not once per turn! 'Blaze Expel!' "

This time Yuri didn't have a counter for the effect and just watched as his card returned to the deck. However, he was not completely mad.

"I can live without a Magic Cylinder if I still have this card with me." Yuri thought.

"I will now activate the spell card Monster Reborn! Revive Heatleo!"

Salamangreat Heatleo Link-3 (↙ ⬆ ↘) ATK: 2300

"Now I activate the effect of my Jack Jaguar that is on my GY! I will shuffle my Miragestallio on the Extra-Deck to revive it on a zone a 'Salamangreat' link monster I control points too! Revive Jack Jaguar!"

Salamangreat Jack Jaguar Lvl: 4 ATK: 1800

"I activate the spell card Salamangreat Recurrence! It will add two 'Salamangreat' monsters from my GY to my hand! I add Gazelle and Fennec!" the boy then placed the cards on his hand. "Appear! The circuit that guides my flames!"

The link portal then appeared above the boy.

"Again!?" Yuri thought "How many times he will link summon!?"

"The summoning conditions are two or more fire effect monsters! I set my regular Heatleo and my Jack Jaguar on the link markers!" both Heatleo and Jack Jaguar became fireballs and entered the top arrow, left arrow, right arrow, down arrow, on the link portal "Link summon! The all mighty phoenix that burns everything! Arise! Link-4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix Link-4 (⬅⬆➡⬇) ATK: 2800

The monster was a humanoid creature that had white skin and was wearing a red armor that looked like a phoenix. He also had wings that were made of red fire.

"This is getting out a hand." Yuri was getting worried now.

"Now I activate the effect that my Heatleo received when he reincarnated link summon! I will target a monster in my GY and a monster you control, the attack of your monster will become the same as the monster in my GY! I will make your Chimerafflesia attack the same as my Balelynx!"

"What!?" this situation suddenly became way worse for Yuri.

"Flame Possession!" Heatleo then threw flames at Chimerafflesia, reducing its attack tremendously.

Chimerfflesia ATK: 2500 - 500

"Battle! My Heatleo attacks your Chimerafflesia! 'Heat Soul!' " the boy shouted, while Heatleo, surrounded in flames, spin and stroke the plant creature owned by Yuri, destroying it. Yuri then flew backward and hit a wall and got his hood ripped off by accident.

Yuri LP: 4000 - 2200

"Shit, I forgot about the effect of Chimerafflesia during attack declaration!" Yuri cursed himself, he was so focused on the link summon that he forgot about the effects of his own monster.

"Okay, I activate my trap card, Ne-" Yuri then stopped talking when he realized one thing, he was now without his hood and his opponent could see his face. Again. "God I need to buy a better hood, like for yesterday."

"Well, would you look at that. It appears that my theory was correct. Thanks, Yuri." the boy said.

"What theory?" Yuri asked with a legitimate interest. From what he had seen until now this boy was good at figuring out things he shouldn't know, so it made Yuri apprehensive.

"The theory of the dimensional reflexes, also know as..." the boy then removed his hood, revealing its face to Yuri. He had messy black hair with some scarlet red stripes on it and his eyes were green. But the shocking feature to Yuri was that for the third time on this day, he had found a boy that had the same face as him "The counterpart theory."

"WHAT THE FUCK!? AGAIN!?" Yuri exclaimed, "How many of you, counterparts exist!?"

"Well, one for each dimension, with all of them being not as good as me." the boy said, with a really cocky tone "Now, let's continue the duel, Pyro Phoenix attack you directly! 'Phoenix Judgement!' "

"I activate the effect of my Chimerafflesia! I can add a fusion spell card from my deck to my hand! I add Fusion Comeback! Now I will activate the effect of my trap card! Necro Predator Fusion! I will banish my monsters from the GY to Fusion summon a monster from my Extra-Deck! I will banish my Chimerafflesia and my Scorpio! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Lvl: 8 ATK: 2800

"My dragon will activate its effect! It will gain attack points equal to the attack of all special summoned monsters on the field! 'Rising Toxin!' "

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 - 7900

"And because of my trap card, our monsters must battle!" Yuri exclaimed, doing a crazy face. Beating this annoying boy would bring him so much satisfaction "So now, my dragon! Destroy this giant chicken!"

"I have a better idea." the boy said with a really calm and confident expression "I will activate the quick spell card! Salamangreat Transcendence! I will select a 'Salamangreat' Link monster I control and special summon a monster with the same name from my Extra-Deck! I will select Pyro Phoenix!"

Pyro Phoenix then covered himself on fire and flew up high in the sky, aiming for the Link Reincarnation portal that appeared in the sky.

"Phoenix! Throw yourself in the surging flames to awaken your immortal power! Super Reincarnation Link Summon! Be reborn! Link-4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix Link-4 (⬅⬆➡⬇) ATK: 2800

The new Pyro Phoenix looked just like original, with the only difference being that the wings that were made of pure red fire, were now made of pure blue fire, they were also bigger.

"Super Reincarnation Link Summon?" Yuri said, these amount of summons was making him crazy.

"My reincarnated Pyro Phoenix will activate its effect! All the cards on your field will be destroyed!"

"What!?" Yuri exclaimed.

"Phoenix Wrath!" Pyro Phoenix then started to charge its blue flames into an orb, the orb then blasted a beam made of pure blue fire on Starving Venom, destroying it like it was nothing "Now! Direct attack! 'Phoenix Judgement!' Pyro Phoenix fire surrounded it and made her took the form of an actual phoenix, made of blue fire. Just when this Phoenix was about to attack Yuri, he made a counterattack.

"I don't think so!" Yuri exclaimed, sounding even crazier than before "I activate the effect of Starving Venom that was destroyed now! I will destroy all your monsters that were special summoned! AND YOU WILL TAKE THEIR TOTAL ATTACK AS DAMAGE ON YOUR LIFE POINTS!"

"The hell!?" Yuri opponent said, sounding surprised for the first time through this duel.

"GOODBYE, YOU ANNOYING BRAT! 'TOXIC GENOCIDE!' " Yuri said, completely mad right now.

Starving Venom spirit then appeared from the ground, looking completely covered in what seemed to be toxic fluids. The dragon then blasted a wave of venom on it's opponent's monsters.

"NOW THIS WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" Yuri basically screamed this statement.

When the venom wave was about to hit the Salamangreat monsters, a wall of fire suddenly appeared around them, protecting them from destruction, which shocked Yuri beyond almost anything imaginable.

"W-What, why your monsters are still on the field?" Yuri asked, really scared with the thought of losing growing in his mind.

"As I said, you would see the true power of my Balelynx in time. I activated his effect that allows me to banish it from my GY to protect my 'Salamangreat' monsters from being destroyed, making your effect useless." the boy said while the wall of fire disappeared, showing that Heatleo and Pyro Phoenix were intact, with one of them being ready to attack.

"No..." Yuri whispered, he couldn't lose, he swore he would never lose again after Night Rogue.

"Now Pyro Phoenix! Attack him directly! 'Phoenix Judgment!' " the boy commanded his monster to attack and the monster obeyed him.

While the monster was getting closer to Yuri, he decided to go for a desperate movement.

"I activate the quick spell! Fusion Comeback! I can activate this card from my hand when I have no cards on my spell and trap zone! It allows me to revive a fusion monster from my GY and make it gain attack equal to half of his original attack! Resurrect! Starving Venom!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 - 4200

"I will not lose, I never lose!" Yuri stated, sounding a little desperate about winning.

"Congrats! You are about to lose for your first time then!" the boy said, making Yuri freeze "I activate the quick spell Salamangreat Ignition! It allows me to use fire monsters in my field to perform a Link summon during the battle phase!"

"WHAT!?" Yuri couldn't believe this.

"Appear one last time! The circuit that guides my flames!" the boy said, "The summon conditions are two effect monsters!" Pyro Phoenix and Heatleo became fireballs and flew to the link portal, making the arrows pointing to the left, right, left down, right down, shine in an orange light "Beast that wields the hellish fire. Come show us the power of a true force of nature! Link Summon! Burn everything to ashes! Link-4! Hell Flare Link Dragon!"

Hell Flare Link Dragon Link-4 (⬅ ↙ ↘ ➡) ATK: 2800

The monster that appeared was a dragon with black armor with some platinum pieces, the dragon had two horns that were shining in an orange light together with the claws, both hands and legs had some magma cracks on them. He had spikes on its shoulders and on its knees. The dragon tail was medium sized and was incredibly spiky. The teeth were really sharp and the eyes were colored in a blood red color. The wings were large and the bone parts looked like magma rocks, there were also spikes on its tips and the fins were made of fire. The dragon also had a big scar on its chest that was covered in magma and metal.

When the cyberse-dragon monster appeared in the field, Yuri felt a huge pain in his chest, making him close his eyes in the process. He tried to ease the pain by holding his chest with his hand.

(Gateway Zone - Yuto)

"Aaaah!" Yuto and Dark Rebellion screamed in pain at the same time, interrupting Yuto explanation "This feeling. It is the same feeling when I met him." Yuto grunted in pain.

"It's him! Its Starving Venom! But who is this other one?" Dark Rebellion thought, full of hope. "Wait." "Who is him?" Rebellion asked his master since he also knew this feeling he may have met the current master of his brother.

"I was getting there." Yuto then continued his explanation.

(Ritual room)

"Ugh!" Yuto felt a considerable amount of pain on his chest, he was used to it because of constant battles he had with his powers and monsters spirits but this pain was not what was bothering him, it was what was causing it.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Shizuku asked her friend, concerned about the sound of pain he emitted.

"Two of them met, two of my counterparts are fighting!" Yugi said, really worried about this situation.

"What!? Now!?" Shizuku asked, annoyed with the fact that the Yugi counterparts were dueling in the worst time possible for them "You can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately I am serious." Yugi said.

"Well, that's just great! What are we going to do?" Shizuku questioned, really annoyed.

(Standard Dimension)

"Aaaaah!" a boy with green and red hair screamed in pain.

"Yuya, what's wrong?!" a girl with pink hair, and the same face as Shizuku and Ruri, said with concern directed to the boy know as Yuya.

"Yes, it was just pain on my chest, it passed already, I am okay Yuzu." Yuya said, trying to calm his friend.

"Don't scare me like this again! Not before your duel with Sora!" Yuzu scolded her friend.

"Okay, okay." Yuya said, he then went to duel this Sora boy.

(Link Dimension)

After two seconds of pain, Yuri opened his eyes, they were shining in purple light, he also had a dark aura similar to Rogue and Shizuku around him.

"What is this?" the boy that was dueling Yuri said.

Hell Flare and Starving Venom then started to roar at each other, like they were enemies of some kind.

"This is weird, I have to end this quickly." the boy thought.

"I activate my Hell Flare effect! It will target a link monster in my GY and gain attack equal to its original attack! I target my Pyro Phoenix! 'Rising Flame!' "

Hell Flare Link Dragon ATK: 2800 - 5600

"It still not enough to beat me!" Yuri said, with his voice looking a little thicker than usual.

"I am in the battle phase, which will trigger the other effect of my dragon! All the effects of my opponent's cards are negated during the Battle Phase and the Main Phase 2! Even if they were already activated! Also,your card effects cannot be activated during these two phases! 'Apolo's Judgement!' "

Hell Flare Link Dragon then blasted a heat wave on Yuri field, making all the activated effect's useless.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 4200 - 2800

"Now you are defenseless! Hell Flare Link Dragon! Attack his monster! 'Supernova Blast!' "

Hell Flare Link Dragon than shoot a beam of fire and plasma right onto Starving Venom destroying it for the second and final time. Yuri was blasted behind and hit the floor with extreme strength, making him unconscious like the girls he tried to capture.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Yuri screamed before getting unconscious.

Yuri LP: 2200 - 0

"I gotta admit, pretty impressive that you managed to make me use Hell Flare if you were only a little better of a duelist." the boy said to himself with a cocky tone. He then realized that Yuri was duel disk was starting to shine "Oh no you will not!" the boy then blasted something from his duel disk that hit Yuri duel disk, electrocuting it and make it stop shining "Sorry my friend, but you will stay here so I can interrogate you."

He then picked Yuri and left the dock. Going to the wherever was his home or hideout was, to start his interrogation. Before he left he looked to the building where Kyoko lived, with a sad look on his face, he then turned his head and left.

Hell Flare Link Dragon Link-4 (⬅ ↙ ↘ ➡) ATK: 2800

Fire/Cyberse/Link/Effect.

2 or more effect monsters.

'This always treated as a Salamangreat card.'

When this card is summoned (Quick Effect) negate all card effects of your opponent during the Battle Phase and the Main Phase 2, even the ones that were already activated, and your opponent will be unable to activate card effects during the Battle Phase and the Main Phase 2. If this card is Link summoned using 'Hell Flare Link Dragon' as material, or by using as material a monster that was summoned using a monster with the same name as material, you can target one Link monster in your GY, this card gains attack equal to the original attack of the targeted monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blue Eyed Attacker!

(I just wanna say that Hell Flare wings look like Meteor Black Comet Dragon.)

"And that was how you and I found ourselves in this situation." Yuto ended his explanation, having told his monster everything that happened, from the invasion of Academia to this conversation.

Dark Rebellion stopped to think about this, all of this information was way too much to be digested.

"How can be six dimensions? Why are they separated by their summoning mechanics? And six dimensions? Where this sixth summoning mechanic appeared?" Dark Rebellion thought, a little perplexed "I need to know. I will ask the persons that brought Yuto if they have some information about this."

"So, you are trying to defeat this 'Academia' because they invaded your dimension, destroying almost everything for no reason apparently, am I right?"

"Yes, you are." Yuto answered, "That is one of the reasons I came to this ritual room."

"One of? What is the other one?" Rebellion asked his new master.

"I wanted to meet you." this response surprised Rebellion "Since I discovered that there was a chance to communicate with my monsters I immediately wanted to do this ritual so I could communicate with them, since they were playing such an important part in my life, you in special, since you saved me from every bad situation I was while fighting Academia soldiers. Now that we finally met I hope you and I became really good partners so that we can together defeat Academia." Yuto then extends his arm, like he was trying to shake hands with his dragon "I know that I am not your previous master, but I will try my best so we can become good friends!" he then made a smile on his face, showing his happiness.

Dark Rebellion looked at the boy with a similar feeling.

"Very well." Dark Rebellion said while chuckling a bit "You look a lot like my older master, so I expect great things from you, partner." Dark Rebellion then shook Yuto's hand "I will also try to be a good friend."

Right after the dragon and the boy finished their handshake, everything was covered in light for a moment.

(Ritual Dimension - Ritual Room)

"Wake up, sunshine!" Yugi said, making Yuto open his eyes.

When Yuto got up he realized all of his friends had already finished their specific rituals.

"Congratulations everyone, you are the first non-ritual dimension inhabitants to receive the ability to talk with the spirits!" Shizuku celebrated "So, how was your experience?"

"It was incredible!" Mizael said, with a really happy tone, which was unusual for him "My Tachyon Dragon and I are so close! I never imagined that we were so close! It is like we have met in another life!"

Shizuku then looked at Yugi with a smug face, Yugi simply grunted.

"Well, me and Dark Rebellion talked for a long time, I even figured out that he had an owner before me." Yuto said.

Everyone in the room thought that this was interesting, but nothing that should be taken seriously, except for their hosts. They didn't make any facial expressions that could be noticed, but they were still thinking the same thing about this situation, it could be a BIG problem.

"He remembers the past!?" both Yugi and Shizuku thought simultaneously if this was true then things would get really complicated.

"So! I think is better for you all to go get some sleep!" Yugi said "After all, we spent a long time here, it should be around 2 AM. You will all need to be in your peak condition to perform this training."

"Really, it is 2 AM?" How long have we been here?" Trey asked.

"For about one hour and a half, these rituals take a really long time." Shizuku stated, they were originally planning to start the training right after the ritual, without the need for them to sleep, but she thought her friend was planning something after the revelation that the dragon remembered of his past life.

"But what about our spirits, how are we going to see them until tomorrow?" Quattro asked he wanted to talk with his new companions a little more.

Shizuku then picked a box that was located outside the ritual circle, she opened and took out some black bracelets with some white markings on it that were shining in weak white light.

"These bracelets will make you able to communicate with your spirits for the period of one hour and a half, use them while you are going back to your dimension if wanna talk with them." Yugi explained, he then snapped his fingers and created a portal to XYZ.

"Wait. If you could create portals to this room, why you made us walk through the city and through the halls of this castle?" Ruri asked.

"We can only create portals inside the castle, there is a special barrier that prevents it. If it wasn't for that, Night Rogue and his associates would have invaded here long ago." Shizuku said, "Now go to sleep, tell Faker that everything was a success and that tomorrow at 2 PM we will come to pick you for your training."

"Okay." Shun said, "Let's go."

The XYZ gang then entered the portal and left the room. Once they left, Yugi and Shizuku looked at each other.

"The situation got a lot more complicated now, I thought all the dragons had forgotten about the events that happened fifteen years ago." Shizuku said.

"We must not lose calm. There are two problems now: The first is that we don't know how much he remembers, so he may remember the incident or he may just remember the time he passed with his master and the other dragons. The second is that we don't know if the other dragons also remember about the past, considering their personalities it would be problematic, we must certificate ourselves of these two factors before we do any action. Tomorrow we will ask Rebellion during the training, without talking to Yuto."

"Very well, so how we will do their training?" Shizuku asked.

"Let's do the basic." Yugi answered, "But our little friend wants to duel one of them."

"By 'little friend' you mean, Seto?" Shizuku asked, a little annoyed while mentioning this man name.

"Yes." Yugi said, he then looked at his friend with a look that was almost sad "I know you don't like him because of... that." he mentioned the event with some hesitation "He was only doing his job, you can't hate him because of that."

"I know, but I will still not forgive him." Shizuku said, with a mix of sadness and anger on her voice.

"Just try to act calmer than the other times, he might be really soft on the inside." Yugi tried to cheer her a little.

"He is a pain in the ass." Shizuku complained

"He is a good duelist, so let's respect his decision, besides that, we can use this as a distraction so we can talk to Rebellion in particular." Yugi explained to his friend.

"Huuum." Shizuku thought about that "This seems like a good plan. Who will duel?"

"I don't know, probably the first one to offer himself. Now let's go to sleep, I am tired." Yugi explained, yawning a little. They then left the room.

(XYZ Dimension - Morning)

The sun rose in the XYZ dimension, but it was unable to be seen properly because of the cloudy sky that never seemed to pass. After so many months on war with the Fusion Dimension, all the smoke of burned buildings and forests made the sky that way

Yuto had woke up and now was eating his lunch with Ruri and his friends, however, Yuto seemed a little off. He was thinking about his conversation with Dark Rebellion before he went to sleep last night.

"So, can you tell me how was your life with your old master?" Yuto asked his dragon.

"My master was a really skillful duelist that even managed to be a champion in my dimension." Dark Rebellion said, with a real fondness for that time "He also had three more dragons beside me: Starving Venom, Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes. Don't worry about Starving Venom, he is a cool guy despite his name."

"Your dimension? Do you mean like Standard?"

"I believe it is Standard, at least I hope it is." Rebellion said.

"You hope? Why wouldn't be Standard?"

"I don't know, I fell like it would not be the same, I was out for fifteen years."

"Hey, tell me a little more about him." Yuto said.

"Very well. He was a man that loved to show himself in duels, especially in something called riding duels, he really liked to show his skills on that thing. He was also a little onto science but never got the motivation to do it. We were on a championship final and from what I remembered we had won."

"And after this?" Yuto asked.

"I- I don't remember." Dark Rebellion admitted, "After we won, my master was supposed to give a speech of victory, all my memories after this became nothing but a blur."

"You don't remember anything after that? How weird. What happened with that other dragons?"

"I have no idea. When I realized I was at the Gateway Zone again." Dark Rebellion said, with a little sadness on his voice "I hope that they are in the other dimensions too."

"They will be, keep hopes high."

"So his old master was a big deal in his dimension." Yuto thought to himself, he felt a little inferior when he compared himself with him.

"Hey, Yuto! Stop spacing out!" Ryoga screamed, trying to wake Yuto up "You need to go do your training with your ritual counterpart!"

"Huh? Oh, I am sorry if I was spacing out." Yuto said in embarrassment "I was thinking about my conversation with Dark Rebellion last night."

"Okay." Ryoga said, "So, it is nice to talk with your monsters?"

"It is an incredible experience!" Trey said, "Isn't it Ruri?!"

"Well... It is fine." Ruri said with some hesitation on her voice "I mean, I still need to work better my relation with my monsters." she admitted.

"Worry not Ruri, you will have a good relation with them in no time, you are a very charismatic and loving person after all." Yuto complimented his girlfriend, which make her blush a little while Shun was present.

"What do you mean by 'loving' Yuto?" Shun asked, a little mad with the term used to describe his sister, he realized the fact that he and Ruri were getting a little to close to each other for his liking.

"I mean that she is a really good person when the subject is socializing with other people, monsters in this case," Yuto said, really trying to not sound weird. He failed.

"Yeah! There is nothing beyond that!" Ruri complimented, she was blushing and looked even weirder than Yuto.

"Humph. Okay." Shun said, with a tone that said he was clearly not believing in what they were saying "Let's go to the training, the sooner we get over with this, the best.

"Yes. Let's go." Mizael said, trying to avoid the extension of the current conversation.

The XYZ gang then went to the meeting point where Yuto and Ruri ritual counterparts said they should go to be picked. Faker then decides to talk with them a little.

"I am really glad that all of you decided to keep with the training in these powers, I appreciate this action your doing to benefit our dimension." Faker said, with pride very apparent on his voice.

"I hope you all succeed in this training." Kaito said, doing a rare smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" Shizuku said, revealing her presence to the XYZ people. She was also in her Purple Nightfall attire. Which took everyone but Ruri and Yuto by surprise.

"Night Rogue!" Everyone in the area, that didn't know it was Shizuku, exclaimed and prepared her duel disk, ready to duel.

"Wait! This is Shizuku!" Ruri exclaimed while getting in the way of her friends to avoid a conflict.

"It's her?" Mizael asked, "Why is she wearing herself like this?"

"Because we need to." Yugi said, now revealing his presence, he was also in a different outfit, it was really similar to Purple Nightfall, but his outfit was white with some grey details and his mask looked like a white owl instead of a purple raven symbol.

"There is a rule in our job that states that all interactions with more than two of us that work for the Empire must be with our masked versions, and since we are going to interact with another one of our associates for the training we have to wear these." Yugi explained.

"Really? But why?" Quattro asked.

"Security issues. They are a bit alienated in this subject." Yugi answered nonchalantly "Now let's go!"

Yugi then snapped his fingers and opened a portal to the ritual dimension.

"Are you all ready to go?" Shizuku asked "Just a warning, the training will take some time, probably a week or more, and that is only to make her decent at best with the powers, they will still need our help to duel people with these powers." she explained.

The XYZ gang then looked back to their friends all of them just moved their heads in a sign of confirmation, like they were saying that they would be fine without them for a week.

"Yes, we are." Shun answered for everyone.

"Then we are ready. They will keep contact through the dimensional communicator you gave them, Faker." Yugi said

"But use only for emergencies. It is still experimental." Faker stated.

"We wish you all good luck." Rio said while the XYZ gang went through the portal.

The rest of the XYZ dimension people then left the area and went back to the base. They still needed to do their work after all

"Do you think we will be fine without them?" Sayaka asked, thinking that her best friend and the others were way to crucial for the safety of the base.

"Of course we will!" Allen said, "They are strong but so are we!"

"This attitude is great, is good for times like this." Faker stated.

While they were talking in the way back to the base, a person was looking at them from afar. The figure was using a black outfit, that looked like it was made of some rugged leather with a black cape, that was also ragged and a mask that looked like a creepy smiling face. He then pressed a button on his duel disk which activated a communicator.

"Hey, Saiou, this is Utopia. I have the location of the resistance base, should I tell to Night Rogue so he can give the information to Academia?" the now named Utopia asked.

"No." Saiou answered, "Night Rogue said to let Academia discover this on their own, he also said that you should go to the Standard dimension."

"Standard? Why?"

"He wants you to cause an uproar by beating a specific man from there."

"What?" Utopia asked, he knew Rogue had some strange requests, but he completely understand them, but this was really weird.

"He left instructions for you here. Just come."

"Affirmative." Utopia then snapped his fingers and opened a portal to his base.

(Ritual Dimension - Night Rogue Base)

When Utopia appeared in the base he found a shadow minion, which was a being made of shadows that Night Rogue used like butlers and workers, with a letter on his hand. When he picked the card and read it, he realized that it was the instructions that Saiou said. After reading it, all became more clear and he was now felling way more excited to beat that kid.

"Night Rogue, Night Rogue. You never disappoint me."

(Ritual Dimension - Castle)

"Hey." Yuto called his counterpart.

"What?"

"How is this companion of yours?"

"He is a prick and acts like he is better than everyone." Shizuku said, with anger on her voice.

"Oh come on, he is not that bad." Yugi said.

"Of course he is. I bet he thinks that he is some kind of evolved human being." Shizuku countered.

"Wow, is he so bad?" Mizael asked, a little shocked.

"You will see." Shizuku said, with annoyance in her voice.

After this conversation, they arrived at what seemed like a duel arena. In the middle of it, there was a man. He was wearing a white, sleeve lees trench coat that had a little more volume on its shoulders, he was also wearing what seemed to be a dragon mask, that was white and had blue eyes, and he had a duel disk that was stilled to look like a dragon.

"You are late." The man said.

"Shut up." Shizuku said.

"Humph. It looks like you are still with this pesky woman, Silver Owl. I always thought you would get rid of her since he is so annoying." The man said, trying to annoy her.

"What?!" Shizuku said, she then tried to hit the man with her shadows, the man then tried to counterattack with his owns shadows, but before they were able to hit each other, a shadow wall erupted from the ground and blocked both of the attacks.

"For the love of Durin, stop acting like kids. You are embarrassing yourselves on the front of our future students." Yugi said, the wall had shadow connections on him, revealing that he summoned it "We are here only because you had a request for them, so stop with this childishness and go straight to the point." he concluded with some irritation in his voice, showing that he had to deal with that situation a lot of times.

"Durin?" Shun asked, "Who was this guy?"

"He is that king you all saw on the stained glass on the hall. He is kind of a big deal here, I will tell you all during the training." Yugi whispered to them.

"Very well." the man said, "And don't be so precipitate when calling then 'our students', they still need to prove themselves."

"What do you mean by this?" Trey asked, a little annoyed with this man actions.

"Why do you think I asked you to come to this duel stadium?" the man said "I will duel one of you! Right here! Right now!"

"Wait, what!? Why!?" Shun asked, "And you have 'The Art of Darkness', you could kill us!"

"Worry not, I will not use my powers against you people." the man said, "Now, decide who will duel against me."

"It will be me." Mizael stated.

"But why you?" Quattro asked.

"Because I really wanna duel with my new partner!" Mizael said in a happy tone "This is going to be a really good first duel!"

"Okay then, are you ready?!" the man shouted.

"Just a question. What is your name?" Mizael asked his opponent.

"My name is Azure. Now let's go!"

DUEL!

Azure LP: 4000

Mizael LP: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Azure said "I activate the spell card, Melody of the Awakening Dragon! I will discard one card in my hand to add two dragon type monsters with 3000 or more attack and 2500 or less defense, from my deck to my hand! I discard Pupil with Eyes of Blue to my GY! To add these two to my hand." Azure said the last part with a lot of calm like he was expecting something.

He then showed the cards he added to Mizael, but he didn't say their names, so only Mizael saw then. When Mizael saw the cards, his expression was of pure shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mizael exclaimed, making everyone but Azure scared.

"Mizael! Are you okay?!" Ruri asked, still a little scared with her friend reaction.

"I can believe it." Mizael said, sounding incredibly surprised, but this time it sounded like a kid that just met his childhood idol "It is him."

"Him? Who is him?" Trey asked.

"You will see." Azure answered "Now I activate the spell card, Ancient Rules! I will special summon a normal monster from my hand!"

"A normal monster? But why?" Shun thought, confused. Normal monsters were weak in his perspective.

"Appear! My pride and my soul! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Azure shouted from the top of his lungs.

This time everyone from the XYZ dimension had a similar reaction to Mizael's.

"A WHAT DRAGON?!"

A dragon completely white appeared on the field. His scales looked like armor and his head was, in fact, similar to a helmet, his claws were sharp but not so big, he had tusks on the sides of his mouth and his wings were large, he also had a majestic aura that surrounded him.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 Lvl: 8

The XYZ gang was completely shocked by what they were seeing, it was right in front of them! A Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The most famous monster of all time! Even Ruri, that didn't like dragons, was impressed with the view.

"I can believe it! It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! This monster is a legend!" Yuto exclaimed, for him Blue Eyes was a monster that could only be described as legendary. It is true that he was much weaker now because of new summoning mechanics, but he was still iconic.

"I never thought I would be able to see one in my entire life! Let alone duel one!" Mizael sounded like the happiest person alive.

"Greetings, humans." the dragon said, in a very powerful voice "It will be an honor duel against you all."

"Oh my god! It is talking!" Quattro exclaimed the obvious.

"Yes, I am?" Blue Eyes said, a little weird out because of this reaction "I believe it will be better if we continue the duel, Azure?"

"Roger! I will now activate the effect of my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in my hand! I will reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to special summon it! Come forth! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Azure said

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon ATK: 3000 Lvl: 8

The dragon was just like Blue-Eyes, but with some blue lines around him.

"I will now activate the effect of my Pupil with Eyes of Blue in my GY! When I special summon a Blue Eyes monster, other than a monster whose original name is Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I can special summon it from the GY!"

Pupil with Eyes of Blues ATK: 1800 Lvl: 4

The monster was a boy that looked like a teenager, he was wearing a white robe and was wearing a silver staff.

"I will now activate the other effect of my Pupil with Eyes of Blue. I will add a spell or trap that lists 'Blue Eyes' on its effect! I will add the spell, The rise of the creature of destruction, from my deck to my hand!"

When Azure announced the spell card name, Yugi and Shizuku flinched.

"He wouldn't dare." Shizuku thought, a little offended.

"Let me guess, you will ritual summon. Right?" Mizael asked while getting really excited to see the ritual version of Blue-Eyes

"No." Azure answered, with a cold voice "I have an ideology. I only work with people that can keep themselves cool and control their emotions in harsh situations."

"Which is why we will do this." Blue-Eyes said, "I am sorry."

"Sorry? What do you mean by that?" Mizael asked he was getting a little worried because of that statement.

"Azure!" Yugi shouted, surprising everyone "You are not going to do what I think you will do. Right!?"

"Yes, I am. I need to see how well they handle their emotions in a duel. So this is the only option! Now I will use both of my Blue-Eyes in the field to perform a fusion summon by contact fusion!"

Everyone from the XYZ dimension flinched after hearing what Azure would do.

"You will do what?!" all of them asked simultaneously.

Both Blue-Eyes then went into a spiral portal, merging themselves.

"Dragon that is the embodiment of fury and rage, show to this fools your legendary power! Fusion summon! Come forth! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Azure exclaimed.

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon ATK: 3000 Lvl: 10

The dragon was extremely similar to Alternative, the only difference is that he had two heads.

The monster made Mizael really angry. This summoning mechanic was responsible for destroying his dimension and killing his friends. The fact that such an iconic monster was now corrupted with this mechanic made the XYZ gang sick. Azure then started to analyze the reactions of the people from XYZ. He saw the anger on their eyes, which was completely understandable, now all he had to see is how he handles it? He would act with pure anger, or he would act with calm and actually think before rush relentlessly at his monster.

"Now I activate the effect of The rise of the creature of destruction in my hand! By discarding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I will special summon a 'Blue-Eyes' ritual monster from my deck ignoring its summoning conditions!"

"What?!" Mizael then stopped to be angry and focused himself on the duel.

"The dark light that shapes itself in the form of a dragon. Prepare yourself to obliterate all my enemies! Ritual summon! Arise! Lvl: 8! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 Lvl: 8

The dragon was huge. It had a white armor with blue gems, his wings were mechanic and had crystals on it, his claws were blue and its tail was long and spiky.

"Whoa." Mizael said, legitimately surprised with this ritual summon.

"I set a card and end my turn! It is your turn! And you better prove how good you can handle my fusion monsters!"

"We are sorry little one" Twin Burst first head said, his voice identical to Blue-Eyes.

"This is the only way you will convince us." the other head said, with a more deeper voice.

"Convince you of what?" Mizael asked, a little offended.

"We can't tell you." Azure said coldly "We gonna judge all of your friends based on you, so you better not disappoint me."

Outside the duel, Yuto was clenching his fists in anger.

"Fusion scum." he whispered to himself, really angry, but he was heard by Ruri and Yugi.

"I know that you hate fusion monsters, I even told Azure to not summon them, but I understand what Azure is doing." Yugi whispered to Yuto "You have to calm down a little. Not every fusion user is bad."

"I doubt that." Ruri whispered to herself with a lot of hate, this time no one heard it.

"My turn! Draw!" Mizael shouted, "I summon Galaxy Sorcerer!"

Galaxy Sorcerer ATK: 1800 Lvl: 4

The monster was apparently made of some cosmic energy. He was wearing a black robe, that was sparkling like he had stars on it, and he had a silver staff.

"Now I activate its effect! I will special summon a level 4 'Galaxy' or 'Photon' monster from my hand! I summon Galaxy Wizard!"

Galaxy Wizard ATK: 0 Lvl: 4

The monster also looked like it was made of some cosmic energy. He had a white robe and a silver staff.

"Now I activate my Wizard effect! It will change his level to 8! 'Rising Star!' "

Galaxy Wizard Lvl: 4 - 8

"I will activate Sorcerer second effect! When a 'Galaxy' or 'Photon' monster changes its level, I can special summon a 'Galaxy' or 'Photon' monster with the same level from my deck!"

"A level 8 from the deck?!" Azure was taken aback with this statement. A level 8 straight from the deck was nothing to be laughed of.

"Here it comes." the XYZ gang thought in unison

"Galaxy, shining in the darkness! Become a ray of hope and live within my servant! Descent to me! The incarnation of light! Appear! Lvl 8! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Mizael thought.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK: 3000 Lvl: 8

The dragon was a being made of pure light. He had some scales colored on purple and others in red, his wings where shining strongly, his claws were really sharp too.

"Hum. Impressive." Azure said, "Your dragon reminds me of Blue-Eyes."

"Thanks." Mizael said with honesty "But this dragon wasn't mine to about three months ago. It belonged to a friend of mine." he said with some sadness present on his voice.

(XYZ dimension - some months ago)

"Hey, Mizael." Kaito said.

"Oh, hi Kaito, what do you want?" Mizael asked while stopping to do his current activities to talk with him.

"Remember the time where we dueled that Academia scums on that alley? Where you Quattro, Trey, Ryoga, and Ruri almost died on that trap?"

"Yes." Mizael said, with some reluctance. He didn't like to remember that day. If it wasn't by pure luck they would be killed in a trap made by the Obelisk Force, they were really lucky that something went wrong with the said trap.

"During our retaliation to this trap, this happened." Kaito them showed his deck, it looked like it was destroyed by some kind of bomb and was now completely unusable.

"Your deck!" Mizael exclaimed, picking the deck with his own hands, there was nothing they could do to save it.

Mizael and Kaito both used a deck of the same archetype. Galaxy. They were also constantly competing to see who was the best user of the 'Galaxy' monsters, so seeing this deck ruined really made Mizael sad.

"It is a small loss." Kaito affirmed.

"What do you mean by 'a small loss'? It was your deck! How are you going to duel!?" Mizael asked, surprised with Kaito considering his deck a 'small loss', he loved his deck after all. Besides, how would he defend the base, or even himself?

"Because of this." Kaito then showed another deck.

"You got a deck for reserve!? But still, it was your deck man, you used it for years." Mizael said.

"But it is not enough to beat Academia." Kaito said, "So even if my deck wasn't destroyed I would still switch it."

"Kaito." Mizael said, a bit shocked with this cold statement "But if there was no problem, why did you come to see me?"

"Because some of my cards survived, including him." Kaito then showed his once ace monster to Mizael.

"Your Galaxy-Eyes." Mizael looked at the card with some hints of admiration.

"He helped me a lot of duels when I used this deck. Since you also use a 'Galaxy' deck, it should belong to you for now on. This was the only card of the deck that you didn't have, right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"No but's." Kaito interrupted Mizael "I have no use for this card anymore, it means nothing to me anymore, but you still can use it." he then extended his arm, giving his ex-ace monster to Mizael.

When Galaxy-Eyes appeared on the field, the XYZ gang looked at it with some sad looks.

"I still can't believe Kaito gave up his ace monster." Shun said with a sad voice.

"He replaced it for that 'Cipher' version of him." Quattro said.

"He did what!?" a deep voice asked, with a tone that made it sound like it was offended.

The people in the room then started to look around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Then Mizael looked to his new summoned monster an asked.

"Galaxy-Eyes? Was that you?"

"Who are you? Where is my master? And what is this story of being replaced!?" Galaxy Eyes asked/demanded an answer.

"My name is Mizael, your old master, he..." Mizael knew it would be harsh, but there was no way "He said he didn't need you anymore, so he gave you to me."

"He... Said I was unneeded?" Galaxy-Eyes said, clearly not believing in what he was hearing "How could he?" Galaxy-Eyes sounded sad with this news.

"Look, I know that Kaito was a little heartless, but the reason he gave you to me was that-" Mizael began his explanation.

"It was because you are a weakling." Chaos MAX said, with a voice that was really deep.

"WHAT!?" Galaxy-Eyes exclaimed, with his voice full of rage.

"Chaos MAX!" Azure exclaimed "You can't simply assume something like this!" he shouted at his monster.

"This was really uncalled for." Twin Burst said.

"The truth is always called for." Chaos MAX said in a cocky tone "And the truth is that your master abandoned you because you are a weak monster!"

"SHUT UP!" Galaxy-Eyes roared, making everyone ears hurt "Little Mizael, talk about this situation later! Now let's beat this guy!"

"Of course! I will not let his offenses pass unnoticed! I activate the spell card, Shining Galaxy! I will change the level of a 'Galaxy' monster I control! I will change my Galaxy Sorcerer level to 8!"

Galaxy Sorcerer Lvl: 4-8

"I will also activate the effect of my Galaxy Sorcerer! When his level changes I can special summon a 'Galaxy' monster from my deck with the same level! I summon Galaxy Traveler!"

Galaxy Traveler ATK: 2000 Lvl: 8

"I will now activate Traveler effect! By making all non-XYZ monsters I control unable to attack this turn, I will summon another Traveler from my deck!"

Galaxy Traveler Lvl: 8

"Wow. Five level 8 monsters." Yugi complimented Mizael play "Does he have a Rank 8 that requires 5 monsters?" he asked Yuto.

"No, he will most likely summon two XYZ's." he answered.

"Now, with my level 8 Galaxy-Eyes, Galaxy Wizard and Galaxy Sorcerer, Overlay!" Mizael exclaimed while his monsters entered a black portal as energy blobs.

"Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! XYZ summon! Descend the soul of the galaxy! Rank 8! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK: 4500 Rank: 8 OU:3

The monster that appeared was a behemoth. He was made of red energy and he had three heads, all with sharp teeth, and really sharp claws.

"This is Kai- I mean Mizael strongest monster." Ruri said, correcting herself in the middle of her sentence.

"Incredible." Shizuku said while admiring the dragon that appeared in the field.

"I am not over yet!" Mizael shouted "Now I will overlay with my two Galaxy Travelers!" both monsters then went to the same portal that the previous monsters did.

"Roar through the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows far back in time! Manifest yourself and lead me to victory! XYZ summon! Arise! Number: 107!"

"Number?" the people from the ritual dimension asked themselves.

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK: 3000 Rank: 8 OU: 2

The dragon was a mechanical beast that looked like a machine. He was leg-less and his arms had blades instead of hands, he was red with some black pieces of armor on it.

"This is Mizael true ace monster!" Trey said.

"Numbers? What is that?" Yugi asked.

"It is a special type of XYZ. They are pretty rare." Ruri answered.

"Are you ready partner!" Mizael asked his dragon.

"Of course I am!" the dragon responded, with happiness present in his robotic voice "But first, let Neo do the honors."

"Of course! Neo Galaxy-Eyes effect activates! All the card effects of the cards that were face-up on the field before his summon, will be negated! 'Galaxy Pressure!' "

The dragon then blasted a wave of purple energy towards Azure dragons.

"Like I would let you do this! Trap card open! The Ultimate Creature of Destruction! By targeting my Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, I will make it unaffected by all card effects but himself until the end of this turn!" Azure exclaimed.

"What?!" Mizael said, surprised.

"I will also activate my Pupil last effect! I will banish him and a spell or trap in my GY to activate the effect of that spell or trap again! So now my Twin Burst is also unaffected by all card effects but himself!"

The two dragons then emitted a loud roar that stopped the energy wave from attacking then, after this they became surrounded by a white aura.

"Tch! So I will enter the Battle Phase! When I enter the Battle Phase, the effect of my Tachyon Dragon will be activated! I will negate all card effects on the field! 'Tachyon Pressure!' " the dragon did the same as Neo.

"But why? My monsters are protected." Azure asked, confused by this action.

"You will see." Mizael said while smiling "Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack his Chaos MAX Dragon! 'Ultimate Photon Stream!' " Mizael exclaimed.

The red energy dragon then charged a red beam of energy in all of his three mouths. He then blasted it on Chaos MAX.

"Chaos MAX Dragon can't be destroyed by battle because of my trap card!"

"But you still take the damage!"

The blast then hit Chaos MAX, that created a shield with his wings to protect himself, and the shock-waves then hit Azure."

Azure LP: 4000-3500

"As I said, you are weak." Chaos MAX Dragon said, mocking his opponent.

"Now I will attack your Twin Burst with my Tachyon Dragon!" Mizael announced.

"What!?" Twin Burst said, "But we have equal attack points, you will be destroyed!"

"Am I?" Tachyon said, in a cocky tone "Look at the numbers Azure."

"Numbers?" Azure asked, he then realized what he meant and checked his duel disk.

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK: 5000

"What happened? Why his attack points are higher."

"I told you would see." Mizael answered, "When my Tachyon Dragon activates his effect he gains other effects, those being able to attack two times in this Battle Phase and gaining 1000 attack per card effect you activate during this turn."

"What?" Twin Burst and Azure said simultaneously.

"Now go Tachyon Dragon! 'Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!' " Mizael said.

Tachyon Dragon then blasted a yellow beam of spiral energy on Twin Burst, who did the same thing he did when Neo Galaxy attacked Chaos MAX.

Azure LP: 3500-1500

"It is the end! Attack again my dragon! I am sorry Neo, but you will not take the killing blow!" Mizael told the dragon.

"It doesn't matter! Just defeat him!" Neo said.

"Roger!" Tachyon then went to the killing blow.

"Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" Tachyon screamed.

The blast was getting closer and closer from Twin Burst and when it was really close to it, Azure made a move.

"I activate the effect of my Grand Master with Eyes of Blue in my hand! I will negate any battle damage that is equal to or higher than the one I just took! So there will be no killing blow now!"

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK: 5000-6000

"Damn it." Mizael complained "It looks like you will be able to survive this turn. But in the next one, you will fall."

"There will be no next turn for you." Azure said with calm in his voice "The other effect of Ultimate Creature of Destruction will activate. All the monsters that battled my 'Blue-Eyes' monsters will be destroyed during the end of the Battle Phase."

"WHAT!?" Mizael exclaimed while both of his dragons exploded in particles.

"He destroyed Mizael field in a second!" Shun exclaimed, surprised with this sudden turn of tables.

"As much as I hate Azure I need to admit that he is an exceptional duelist, your friend will lose, but he was trying to see something beyond strength on him." Shizuku admitted while saying Azure motivations to the XYZ gang.

"I-I will set two cards face down and end my turn." Mizael said, with some hesitation.

"My turn! Draw! It is over! I activate the spell card Heavy Storm!"

"Heavy Storm! Does this guy only plays rare cards!?" Ruri asked, a little perplexed.

"Yes." Shizuku and Yugi said at the same time "He has a lot of money so he can buy them and a lot of time to search for them." Yugi complimented.

Mizael watched in horror as his cards were destroyed, making him a target to a direct attack of both dragons.

"Now my Chaos MAX! Attack him directly! 'Maximum Burst of Chaos!' "

"Looks like I was right, your dragon is weak and you are just as weak as him." Chaos MAX said before blasting a beam of dark blue energy on Mizael.

"I don't think so." Mizael said, with a lot of confidence that appeared from seemingly nowhere "I activate the quick-spell card Galaxy Revival! I can activate this card by banishing it from my GY! I can bring back a 'Galaxy' monster from my GY, but I will have to banish it during the End Phase! Revive Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK: 3000 Lvl: 8

"This monster will not change your fate!" Azure exclaimed.

"I believe he will because I will activate another card on my GY! I activate the trap card Galaxy Light Speed Travel! By banishing it from my GY, I will be able to XYZ summon using monsters on my field and GY as material! I using my Galaxy-Eyes and my Galaxy Traveler as material, Overlay!"

The two monsters then flew to the black portal as energy blobs.

"Darkness and light wandering the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleeps in the interstice! Its power opens the door of truth! XYZ summon! Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon! Number: 62! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon ATK: 4000 Rank: 8 OU: 2

"What is that?" Yuto asked he had never seen this dragon.

"It was Kaito last resource." Shun answered, surprised by seeing this dragon again "I lost every time he pulled this goddamn emergency plan."

"I will now activate its effect! I will treat all the level of monsters as ranks!" Mizael exclaimed

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon Lvl: 8 - Rank: 8

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon Lvl: 10 - Rank: 10

"Then I will detach an Overlay Unit to raise all monsters ranks by one!

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Rank: 8 - Rank: 9

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon Rank: 8 - Rank: 9

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon Rank: 10 - Rank: 11

"To finish all, my dragon will gain attack power equal to all ranks on the field x200!" Mizael exclaimed.

"What!?" Everyone but Shun exclaimed.

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon ATK: 4000-9800

"9800 attack!?" Azure said, completely shocked with that.

"Because of my trap effect! We need to battle!"

"What?" Azure said, now surprised.

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon looks like you will get the killing blow on that dragon asshole. Ready?"

"Yes." Prime Dragon voice sounded like an echo.

"Now my dragon- no. Now my partner, attack his Chaos MAX! 'Eternity Photon Stream!' " Mizael exclaimed, while his partner shoots a blast of a shining clear blue energy on his enemy.

"I see." Chaos MAX said, while the blast was getting closer to him "Maybe, not so weak." if his face allowed, he would have smiled. He was then blasted away and was destroyed.

Azure simply looked at the blast and did something Yugi and Shizuku never saw, he smiled.

Azure LP: 1500-0

Everyone on that stadium was in complete silence after this duel, they were shocked by what they just witnessed. They kept themselves in silence for a while, until Shizuku broke it.

"Ha! You lost Azure!" Shizuku mocked.

"Congratulations on stating the obvious, Nightfall." Azure mocked her back, he then went to his opponent with the spirit of Blue-Eyes behind him "I am impressed by your skills, Mizael. By the way, sorry by the behavior of my Chaos Max."

"It is okay." Mizael answered, "So, did I passed on your 'test'?"

"Yes you did, you acted with calm and had a backup plan when your strategy failed, even to the point of tricking me to attack right from the beginning, you managed to keep yourself calm even with a fusion monster on the field. Impressive." Azure complimented Mizael.

"Thank Azure, and you too Blue-Eyes."

"It was a pleasure." Blue-Eyes said "Now let's begin your training. I bet you and your friends are excited to start."

(Link Dimension, the next morning)

"Good morning!" Yuri opponent said while throwing a bucket of water on Yuri's face.

"Ah!" Yuri exclaimed while felling the cold water with his face "What the!?" Yuri then tried to move, but he discovered that his hands were handcuffed on the wall.

He was in what seemed like an improvised hideout, it was a metal room with a cell, that he was imprisoned in, and a computer, it was currently turned on and it showed two things. The first was a group of people wearing a white outfit with some technological masks on, they were called: Knights of Hanoi. The second one was something that looked like an android that looked a little more advanced than the ones Yuri saw in the streets.

"Enjoying my hospitality?" the boy said with a smile on the face.

"Where am I?" Yuri said with venom on his voice.

"We are on my hideout, I brought you here so I could interrogate you about your dimension plans."

"And why do you think I will tell you?"

"I don't need you to tell me." the boy statement confused Yuri "In fact, I already have all the info I need."

"What?" Yuri said really confused, how did he already know about his dimension plan.

"I may not look but I am a super genius!" the boy said, with a really cocky tone "The monsters that I used to mop the floor with you were, in fact, my creation."

"He created that!?" Yuri thought shocked, how did he manage to create a whole new monster type? This knowledge wasn't something that everyone knew how to do "Stop with this bullshit! No one can create duel monsters!"

"I think you should open your mind a little Yuri, with my genius everything is possible." the boy said "After all, I am Yuta, the world smartest man!" he said that last sentence with a lot of exaggeration

"Smartest man? Like hell, I would believe in that." Yuri said in disbelief.

"You believing in it or not doesn't change the fact that what I am saying is true." Yuta mocked his ex-opponent. Yuri then went quiet.

"Now back to your initial question, I hacked your duel disk to find more information about your dimension and I found some interesting things, like this 'dimension war' that is happening, and I must say, I am disappointed that my counterpart is defending such a stupid idea of 'Utopia'. I expected more from you."

"I don't care for your approval, besides I do not duel for this idea." Yuri grunted.

"Really? So why you duel?" Yuta asked his counterpart, hoping that Yuri is not such a disappointment as he initially thought.

Yuri was surprised by that question. He never actually stopped to think about this, all he ever did was duel to card other people, since this was the only thing that Academia and Sanders teach him to do with duels. He had no ideology whatsoever.

"I duel only to defeat my opponents and to turn them into cards, it is pretty simple logic." Yuri answered.

Yuta made a deadpan face, he looked like he heard something really absurd and was trying to fully understand it. Which was exactly what happened for him.

"You are kidding me right?" Yuta said, with a hint of shock on his voice "This is even more stupid than the Utopia idea!" he exclaimed.

"It works for me, your opinion is irrelevant." Yuri stated. Yuta simply looked at him with a confused face, he then decided to ask him a question.

"Answer me something." Yuta said, "What you plan to do when the war is over?"

Yuri froze completely, he never realized the fact that, when the war ends, so will be his reason to duel and his current reason to live. What he would do after? He had a garden, but he wouldn't live by selling his plants, he once tried to duel for fun only and it felt way too boring. He then started to feel really apprehensive now, how he would live after the war?

"Never stopped to think about it?" Yuta asked, "Man you are a sad person." Yuta was basically kicking a dead dog now, but he didn't care "Don't worry! We will give your life a new meaning!"

"What?" Yuri said, really confused, what did he mean by 'new meaning', he couldn't think he would join him, could he? And also, "We?"

"He is talking about me." a mysterious robotic voice said. When Yuri heard this voice he started to look around trying to find the person who said this "Here." the voice said and Yuri followed it, he stopped his eyes on Yuta duel disk. Suddenly, a small being emerged from the duel disk. He had a small black body with red lines, he had yellow eyes, no nose or mouth and his hair looked like a flame.

"Hello, My name is Flame." the figure said, "I am an Ignis and the one that helped this guy create the Salamangreat monsters."

"Ignis? What is that supposed to be!?" Yuri asked, shocked by what he was seeing.

"I am an AI, but unlike the ones, in your world, I have something called, feelings and free will." Flame said.

"An AI?" Yuri asked "How can an AI have feelings, it is impossible!" he questioned.

"When you went to that library you read the entire book of the 'Orion child's' or you stopped when you found the picture of Kyoko at the beginning of it.?" Yuta asked a rather rhetorical question since he was already spying him by that time, so he knew the answer.

Yuri only grunted, he was only caring for the girl so he never left the first page of that book.

"Your expression says everything." Flame said "You should know everything about your enemy when you invade their territory, every information is crucial. Not knowing about 'Orion child's' when you had the chance was a mistake."

"Why would this be important." Yuri questioned.

"When I said I was the smartest man alive I wasn't kidding, you would know if you read the book." Yuta said sarcastically "This guy right is one of my creations!" Yuta then tapped Flame in the head, like it was a small kid "He is an offspring of my genius! My biggest creation followed by the Vrains!" Yuta screamed dramatically. Flame facepalmed after seeing this.

"And since you asked before, this is our plan for you!" Flame said, trying to avoid more moments like that. He then pointed to a place in the room that had the exact same clothes that Yuta was using and some hair spray.

"It will also involve these guys." Yuta then pointed to his monitor where Yuri saw the androids "They are after me for reasons that don't concern sore losers like you." he said, while mocking Yuri one more time "They are really close to finding me, so I can't go back to my original hideout without the risk of getting caught. A good way to avoid this is by tricking them to think they capture me when they actually captured something or someone that is really similar to me if there was only a person that looked almost exactly like me. I could use him as a scapegoat to escape, it is a shame there is no one like this." Yuta said while looking at Yuri with a funny face.

"Yeah, it is a shame." Flame said, also looking at Yuri with a similar expression.

"Shit." Yuri thought "Like I would let you do this to me."

"Well, I can't convince you." Yuta said "Luckily for me, I have sedatives to knock you down so you don't screw my plan!" he then picked his duel disk and shoot something from it, but unlike last time it wasn't a taser, it was a dart that instantly made Yuri unconscious when stroke him.

"Ha! I told you that putting darts with a sedative on my duel disk was a good idea Flame! You never know when it could be handy!" Yuta said.

"Just because it was good this time, it doesn't mean it is useful." Flame said, face-palming.

"You just don't wanna admit you were wrong." Yuta mocked his friend.

"Let's just dress him as you so we can bring him to your brother and get him out of our trace." Flame said, a little annoyed.

Yuta's face then changed from happiness from mocking his friend, to an expression of genuine sadness, all because of the mention of his brother. It was not something he liked to remember. Flame then looked at his partner and realized what he said.

"Wow! Dick move Flame! Dick move!" A voice said from the computer, when they looked there they saw Hell Flare on the screen "You know better than me that this is a delicate subject!" Hell Flare said, annoyed with his co-creator ignorance of the subject.

"I was going to apologize before you interrupted me." Flame complained. "Sorry for what I said Yuta."

"It is alright." Yuta said, still a little sad "Let's go. The sedative won't last forever. Even though we have three and a half hours left we can't waste much time."

"Okay, but I have a question." Hell Flare said "Why you said me and the others couldn't talk to you while we were dueling him?"

"The less our enemy knows about us the best." Yuta asked "I only told about Flame to this guy because he will most likely be stuck with my bother forever, so he will learn these things from the Hanoi members and even from my brother himself, but since they don't know about you I didn't tell him that. Now let's go. Hell Flare, go back to the central computer of my hideout, check if everything is okay for my arrival. Flame, prepare yourself to go to Vrains talk to my brother and his associates, remember, you have to look and act as natural as possible, I created a human avatar for you to make things easier. I will now change this guy clothes and prepare to leave, it is not like he will dress like me alone."

"Roger." Flame and Hell Flare said. Then each one of them went to their specific missions.

After some time, Yuta managed to make Yuri look exactly like him, he painted his hair with ink that wouldn't leave so easily and made him wear an outfit just like his. He then placed a copy of his duel disk on Yuri's left arm, the duel disk was made to look like it was protected by some AI when it was in fact just locked with nothing, but a little surprise to the Hanoi members, inside and it also had Yuri deck on it.

Yuta then picked his computer and placed it on a backpack, that had his sleeping sack, some food and Yuri real duel disk on it. He was ready to leave his temporary hideout forever and go back to his original hideout, where he had left all of his best equipment and tools.

"They are waiting for us in Vrains, let's go, time is precious." Yuta said, he was wearing a disguise to make sure no one recognizes him on the street, even with the Hanoi Knights focused on going to this place, it was still not safe to walk around the city exposed.

"You made this meeting to go to Vrains just because you created it, isn't it." Flame said, in a mocking tone.

"No. It is because we cannot go around caring the body of a boy in the middle of the street!" Yuta said this information, that he considered obvious.

"Whatever, I am ready." Flame said, "I hope you made me a decent avatar Yuta, I don't wanna meet Vega while looking like a weirdo."

"Flame, please. When did I ever disappoint you?" Yuta asked

"Well, there is the time whe-"

"No time for discussions! You must go!" Yuta interrupted his partner before he could list his disappointments with him.

"Humph. Fine." Flame said, he then entered Yuta duel disk. The centerpiece shined for a bit and then it turned off, revealing that flame was now in Vrains.

"Good luck partner." Yuta said, before leaving his pseudo-hideout, to go to his real hideout.

(Link Dimension - Vrains - unknown location)

When Flame arrived at Vrains he was on the top of a D-Board on his avatar form. He looked like a man with long red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a cape and an orange colored social shirt, his pants were brown just like his shoes.

"Hum." Flame said while he thought about his avatar design "Acceptable." Flame then started to move to the meeting point with his D-Board.

The D-Board was basically a hover-board that allowed people to move through Vrains with ease.

While Flame was going to the meeting point he looked behind and saw Vrains lobby, where all the people met each other and interacted. Vrains was really special to his partner, he created this place to make people on all around the world able to duel each other and to have some kind of contact with that is a little more physical than just chatting online. His partner loved to see people online that were happy with this creation of him, he felt proud of creating this place, too bad that the certain company that took care of it now was controlled by idiots that don't understand anything about how to handle this place.

When he arrived at the meeting point he found a man that was wearing the Knights of Hanoi outfit waiting for him there. When he arrived at the meeting spot the Knight of Hanoi member walked to him.

"Password?" the Hanoi member said.

"Red-Eyes White Dragon." Flame said while raising his right-hand index finger, with his arm still lowered.

"Come." The Hanoi said, after seeing the hand movement and hearing what he said.

Both of them then went to the meeting point so Flame can have his talk with the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. They then entered what seemed to be an improvised hideout for the Hanoi Knights, it was basically a dark room with a single green light serving as the only source of light, the room had also a table and behind it was a masked man. The man was wearing a black leather trench coat, with green outlines, and black leather pants and boots, his mask had a visor shaped like a V and it was also green colored. Behind the man were two androids like the ones on the computer screen.

"Right in time." the man in the mask said in a robotic voice "So, how do you plan to give us the target? We will meet in a specific spot in the real world?"

"No, we will not, you will all pick him where I arrested him. He is in this coordinates." Flame then gave to the leader a paper with the address written on it.

"What!? Only coordinates?" the Knight that brought him asked "Why should we-" the man stopped when the leader simply rose his hand, signalizing that he should stay quiet.

"Tell me why I should believe in this." the leader asked, in a menacing tone.

"Vega, Vega. Always so doubtful" Flame thought "I will stay here all the time while you send some of your men to the coordinates, Mr..."

"Vega, and do you think this is enough to convince me Mr..." Flame thought that he needed to appear like he had no clue about who was this man in front of him to avoid suspicion.

"Unnamed, and yes I think it is enough. Think about it, what would I gain for wasting your time with a fake target? Especially when you consider the fact that I will stay here all along so I will not gonna be able to steal the money of the bounty. You have nothing to lose." Flame said, trying to make his friend brother bite the bait.

"Hum. Very well." Vega then pressed a button on his duel disk "Specter, send two of our men to these specific coordinates, tell them that the target is there." he then looked back to Flame "So, do you have anything else to tell me about the target?"

"Yes. He is currently sedated, so he will not try to escape, his duel disk is locked by what seems to be a really advanced AI and he was caring a deck when I captured him."

"He was caring what kind of deck?" Vega asked.

"It looked like it was fusion centered." Flame said, "It was Preda-something."

"Fusion centered? Yuta would never use any other deck than his Salamangreats. He is too arrogant to do so." "Our target doesn't play with a fusion centered deck." Vega stated this was too suspicious to him.

"It was what he used against me." Flame said "Maybe he was using a fake deck to avoid being found by you?" he suggested.

"This is a good argument." "How did you capture him?" Vega asked, he was still thinking that this was way too strange, his brother loved his deck he would never leave his hideout without it.

"I used sedatives. It was a safer method." Yuta said.

Right when Vega was about to ask another question, his duel disk beeped.

"Vega, he arrived at the coordinates. The target is here." a voice said, it was probably Specter.

"What!?" "Send me pictures of it." Vega commanded.

Pictures of what seemed to be an unconscious Yuta, which was actually Yuri, on the floor of his pseudo hideout, while being behind bars, appeared on a screen that was being emitted by Vega duel disk.

"So, it is true." Vega said "I can't believe he made such an amateur mistake. Thank you for capturing him Unnamed, here is your payment." Vega then pressed a button on his duel disk that transferred the bounty to Flame duel disk.

"Thank you." Flame said "I am going to leave. Goodbye Mr. Vega."

"Just one more thing." Vega said.

"I never met you or your organization and your name is unknown." Flame said in advance "Goodbye." he then left.

While Flame left the meeting point, Vega started to talk with his associate "Specter, tell them to bring the target to our base. When he wakes up we will interrogate him."

"But what about his deck? Weren't you after the cyberse cards?" Specter said.

"We will think about this later, I am going to the base as well."

"Understood." Specter then turned off the communication.

"Let's go." Vega said to the Knight of Hanoi that was with him, soon he and the androids left with him.

(Link Dimension - Hanoi Base)

When Vega logged out of Vrains, he founded himself in his private room of the base. It was pretty simple, with a desk, a computer, a bedside lamp, and two chairs, one for Vega and one for whoever wanted to talk with him.

"Finally." Vega said to himself "I finally managed to capture you, brother. I will be able to avenge Ryoken and our father, Yuta. It will all end soon my brother." Vega then picked a photograph of his family. It had him, his father, his mother, his older brother Ryoken and his twin brother Yuta. he looked at the picture for a while and he then placed back on the desk.

"It will end soon." Vega said while going to the interrogation room.

(Standard Dimension - Unknown area)

A black portal appeared in the top of a tower, from there Utopia appeared.

"Hehehe. This is going to be fun." he said while chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Villainous attack! The power of Utopia!

(Standard Dimension - You Show Duel School)

It was a really calm day in the You Show Duel School. The only duel school that still tried to spread Yusho Sakaki, ex-duel champion, ideology of 'Duel for smiles'. Their best duelist was currently Yusho son, Sakaki Yuya, who was completely devoted to his father ideology and wanted to spread it to the whole world, the problem was that Yushu was an ex-duel champion because he didn't appear in a very important match and he was then considered a coward, his ideology was considered a failure and his son was now target of constant mocking.

Luckily for them the popularity of the school has been rising ever since, because Yuya had recently discovered a brand new summoning mechanic called Pendulum summon, ever since that he started to win more tournaments and the school actually got more recognition and even four new students, one them having knowledge on fusion summoning, which made the school have one more summoning mechanic to compete with the most popular duel school around, LDS.

Currently, the school was closed due to being a weekend, but the students were still there just to hang around with each other, Yuya was now talking with them about anything relevant to them at the moment. Unfortunately, all of them were now completely bored with nothing to do.

"So, what do you all wanna do today?" Yuya asked his friends, bored beyond imagination.

"I say we should eat candies! They make the brain work faster!" a boy with blue hair and a uniform that looked like it was military, but everyone that looked at him quickly scratched that idea.

"I don't think that this how it works Sora." a girl with pink hair called Yuzu said, looking at her friend with a deadpan look.

"But I still want to eat candies! Don't you guys want it too!?" Sora asked for everyone.

"Well, it would be nice to have one, maybe an ice-cream?" Gongenzaka said, he was not a member of You Show but he was still there since he was friends with Yuya and Yuzu.

"Thank you Gongezaka!" Sora screamed while hugging Gongenzaka head "I knew I could count with you!"

"Okay, okay! Please let me go!" Gongezaka tried to make the little boy unhand his head.

"Leave him alone Sora." Yuzu said, a little annoyed with Sora childish behavior.

"So who will pick the ice cream?" Tatsuya asked.

"I can go!" Ayu said she was so desperate to leave this boredom she found herself into, even going to pick some ice cream sounded interesting.

"But you don't know where is the ice-cream store is." Yuya said.

"So can someone go with me?" Ayu asked, "Can you go with me big-sister Yuzu!?"

"Well, I was thinking about..." Yuzu started, but then she looked at Ayu face, and she was doing a cute begging face, which made her change her mind "Suggesting this idea!" she said.

"Yeah!" Ayu said "Let's go then!" both of them then went to the ice cream store, buy some ice cream.

"I want chocolate flavored ice cream!" Sora stated.

While people on the dueling school were talking to each other, they didn't notice what seemed to an eye made of some kind of black substance watching all of them while hiding himself.

(Standard Dimension - LDS Duel School - Roof)

At the top of the biggest dueling school of this dimension, Utopia was watching the people of You Show using that eye in the school and some kind of shadow orb to see all of that.

"According to what Night Rogue said, I need to beat that Sawatari guy because that would somehow lead to Yuya qualifying himself to enter some kind of tournament, and to make Yuzu stronger." Utopia then started to chuckle after mentioning the last part of his sentence "Hehehe. Like that was possible. Well then, let's start."

Utopia then snapped his fingers and made his spying eye perform an action on the dueling school.

In You Show, the spying eye fixated its look onto Yuya and then he, in a split of a second he extend a barely visible shadow tendril onto Yuya neck, and he then sucked a small quantity of blood of him and in a quick movement, he pulled the tendril back and disappeared. All of this happened so quickly, that no one was able to see it.

"Ow!" Yuya said in pain.

"Are you alright Yuya?" Gongenzaka asked, worried about his friend sudden scream.

"I am alright Gongenzaka, I just felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck, that's all." he explained.

After picking Yuya's blood, Utopia placed it in a little black sphere and straight up swallowed it.

"Now." Utopia then cracked his neck in a creepy way "Let's go to my target. Thankfully Night Rogue gave me the place where he would be." Utopia then snapped his fingers and opened a portal to the location that Sawatari was supposed to be.

(Standard Dimension - Docks)

In the docks, Sawatari was chilling with his friends, in what seemed to be an unused warehouse, after school. All his thoughts were centered on how he would get his revenge on Sakaki Yuya for his previous defeat.

"I bet your Monarch deck will obliterate Sakaki Yuya, Sawatari!" one of Sawatari minions said, blindly praising his idol.

"Of course it will!" Sawatari said he had brown hair with some yellow stripes "This deck is so good, it made me evolve! I am not Sawatari anymore! I am Neo Sawatari!" he then raised his right arm, showing his duel disk to all of his minions.

After saying this, his slaves/friends started to cheer for him like crazy. Until...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a burst of diabolical laughter could be heard in the warehouse, it made all of the boys in the place, freeze in complete fear.

"Who- who said this!?" Sawatari screamed with a tone of desperation, having none of the confidence he had shown before anymore.

"So." the voice started "You believe that you can beat me just because you got a new deck now? Don't make me laugh!" he exclaimed the last sentence, showing some anger. The boys jumped in fear "A good deck used by an idiot like you would accomplish nothing! And I will prove this statement right here..." the owner of the voice then appeared to the boys, revealing himself to be Sakaki Yuya, but he was different than usual for some reason, his hair was a little darker and he had a weird expression on his face, it was really creepy and somewhat scary "...right now." he now sounded like the real Yuya.

"Sakaki! It was you?!" the second minion, the stronger of the Sawatari minions, exclaimed in anger "So you thought that scaring us was funny!? I am going to show you what happens when you mess with Sawatari!" he then went straight to Yuya, ready to punch him. Yuya only slowly raised his index finger at the minion as a response.

Then in what seemed to be an instant, something hit the minion.

*BLAM!*

The body of the minion flew, going straight to the wall of the warehouse and hitting it with extreme force.

*CRACK!*

The sound of countless bones breaking could be heard when the minion body hit the wall, and the body also had a large, newly made, cut in his chest. The body then fell on the ground, completely unmovable. Sawatari and his other minions all stood frozen after what they saw. Almost a second later, the body started to disappear in what seemed to be a purple fog and some particles, this was where the third Sawatari minion drew the line.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the boy screamed and he then started to run, aiming for the exit.

"Shut up." 'Yuya' said calmly.

He then pointed at the minion with his index finger, that was covered in some kind of black matter. The finger then extended itself at high speed, going straight at the minion. In less than a second, the finger pierced through the minion chest, going through it, he then started to repeat this process a lot of times, hitting other parts of his body, until the minion body started to disappear, as the other one, with his screams slowly fading along with his body. In less than a minute, the two bodies disappeared completely, with no trace whatsoever.

Sawatari and his last minions were still frozen in place by fear. 'Yuya' then looked at the two boys with a look that made them think he was with pity about them.

"Pathetic." he said, nonchalantly "They didn't last a second with me, and all I needed was my index finger, those were some really bad minions. You should be ashamed Sawatari."

"Y-Yuya." Sawatari mumbled desperately, trying to avoid the fate same fate as his minions "I-I am so-so-sorry about what I s-sa-said, ca-can you please f-forgi-gi-give me?"

"Huuuuuuuum." 'Yuya' then scratched his chin, showing that he was thinking about this "Yes."

"REALLY!?" the minion exclaimed, happy that he could escape with life.

After hearing this, 'Yuya' snapped his fingers. The doors of the warehouse then closed with real strength, making a really loud noise.

*BLAM!*

The boys jumped back in scare with this action. 'Yuya' then trowed something made of shadows on the last minion face, however, he trowed with so much force that the boy went unconscious, but he was not dead yet.

"But." 'Yuya' stated "You will have to duel me, and if you win, you are free to go, but, if you lose, then... Let's just say, your friends will have some company."

"*Gulp*" Sawatari swallowed dry, this was way too scary for his taste. Was this boy even Yuya?

"So." Yuya then started to shape-shift right in front of him, he then transformed himself into Utopia in a second "Are you ready to face your last duel !?" he asked, with his creepy voice present once more, to make things worse for Sawatari mental state.

"I-I..."

"Let's go!" Utopia exclaimed, preparing his duel disk. Giving Sawatari no choice but to duel 'Yuya'.

DUEL!

Utopia LP: 4000

Sawatari LP: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Utopia then looked at his hand to see what he would do "I normal summon Battery Man Solar!"

Battery Man Solar ATK: 1500 Lvl: 4

The monster looked like a robot made of solar energy panels, he also had a battery shaped head and was emitting lightning bolts from his body.

"I will now activate his effect! I will send a 'Thunder' monster from my deck to my GY! I send Thunder Dragon Roar from my deck to my GY!"

"Thunder Dragon?" Sawatari thought "I never knew they got an archetype!"

"I now activate the effect of my Thunder Dragon Hawk! I will discard him to special summon a 'Thunder Dragon' monster that is on my GY or banished zone! Revive Thunder Dragon Roar!"

Thunder Dragon Roar ATK: 2400 Lvl: 6

This monster looked like some kind of lion with dark gray fur and blue scales on his back, he had yellow horns and blue wings on his front paws. that also had big yellow claws, and he was surrounded by a blue ray aura.

"My Battery Man will now activate its other effect! I will create a Thunder token on my field!"

Thunder Token ATK: 0 Lvl: 1

"And now I will fusion summon!" Utopia exclaimed, "Are you ready!?"

"Like I would let you do this!" Sawatari exclaimed back, during the start of Utopia turn he was able to regain some of his composure. He was still freaked out, but he was not going to let this guy do what he wanted in this duel "I activate the trap card Monarch Blockade! I can activate this card from my hand if you control more monsters than I! It will make you unable to activate spell cards unless you control two Extra-Deck monsters from the same type! Which means you cannot special summon your fusion monster!"

"Who said I would perform a regular fusion summon?" Utopia said while cracking his neck, this statement made Sawatari shocked.

"What!?" he shouted in disbelief.

"This fusion summon can be performed by tributing one Thunder effect monster I control if I activated a Thunder monster effect on my hand this turn!" Utopia shouted, "I will tribute my Thunder Dragon Roar to fusion summon!"

Roar then started to shine in very strong blue light, while the rays around him started to become bigger and stronger, he then roared and jumped to the ceiling. When the monster jumped, Sawatari followed him with his vision, and when he looked at what should be the ceiling, all he saw was a sky with black clouds, where the monster entered.

"The hell!?" Sawatari asked himself "how did the ceiling vanish to give place to this sky!?" and when he stopped to think about, everything around him was suddenly different, he was now in a completely black room with nothing but some purple fog around him.

The black sky then started to be filled with strong bolts of blue lightning and the loud sound of thunder.

"Ancient behemoth that wields the pure power of lightning, arise and let the world hear your powerful roar, that is greater than any thunder! Fusion summon!" Utopia then placed his hands together while wrapping his fingers together, the lightning on the sky started to become purple colored and the sound of thunder was getting louder and louder "Arise! Level 8! Thunder Dragon Colossus!"

When Utopia finished his chant, a gigantic purple lightning bolt fell from the sky and landed exactly behind him. When the ray hit the ground, it started to take the form of a gigantic dragon. After taking the complete form of the dragon, the lightning ceased and in his place was the dragon that the very own lightning had made. The creature had a giant snake-like body, he was surrounded by yellow rays on his purple scale armor, his eyes were red, his wings were medium sized, he had two tusks around his mandible and four, small, horns. When the dragon materialized himself, he released the all-mighty roar his master said he had.

Thunder Dragon Colossus ATK: 2600 Lvl: 8

"Impossible." Sawatari mumbled, for him all of this was impossible, from the part where his friends started to vanish in front of his eyes to the part where the warehouse suddenly became a completely different place.

"Oh, this is very possible." Utopia said in a mocking tone while cracking his neck one more time "Now I will activate the effect of my Thunder Dragon Roar! Since he was sent to the field to my GY, I will special summon a 'Thunder Dragon' monster from my deck! I will special summon my Thunder Dragon Dark!"

Thunder Dragon Dark ATK: 1600 Lvl: 5

The dragon that appeared was like a mini version of Colossus, but it had no wings and it was black.

"Now I will perform another fusion! By contacting fusion my Battery Man and my token!"

Both the solar panel robot and the token became orbs of pure, yellow, electric energy and flew into the sky.

"Thunder Beast that hides in the dark, reveal yourself in the thunderstorm! Fusion summon!"

The electric orbs then started to spin around themselves, merging themselves.

"Appear! Level 6! Thunder Dragon Gargoyle!"

The monster that appeared from the fusion was a humanoid monster with devil-like wings and a black scale armor. His horns were gray like his claws, his eyes were green and he was really muscular with spikes on his ankles, shoulders, and knees.

Thunder Dragon Gargoyle ATK: 2200 Lvl: 6

"My Gargoyle will activate its effect! I will tribute my Thunder Dragon Dark to make all my Thunder-type monsters unable to be targeted and destroyed by your card effects, except by the ones of Thunder-type monsters! 'Thunder Armor!' ".

Gargoyle eyes started to shine, while Thunder Dragon Dark started to became pure yellow lightning. He then was absorbed by Gargoyle, who became surrounded by an electric aura. Gargoyle then blasted the aura away, creating what seemed to be a lightning shield on him and Colossus.

"T-This is really impressive." Sawatari admitted "Bu-But I still will destroy your monsters and beat you!" his confidence sounded really fake to Utopia.

"I activate my Thunder Dragon Dark effect!" Utopia said, surprising Sawatari.

"What!? He is still not over!?" he thought.

"I will add a 'Thunder Dragon' card from my deck to my hand! I add Thunder Dragon Fusion!"

"Fusion!?" Sawatari exclaimed, even more, surprised

"Now that I have two Extra-Deck monsters from the same type your trap card is useless." Utopia mocked his opponent "Now I will activate my Thunder Dragon Fusion! I will fusion summon a Thunder monster by shuffling 'Thunder Dragon' monsters from my GY or banished zones on the deck! I shuffle Dark, Roar, and Hawk!"

The three selected monsters then appeared from the GY and flew to the skies while turning into lightning.

"Ancient behemoth that wields the power of the pure thunder, arise and let the world hear your roar, that is stronger than any lightning! Fusion summon!" the three monsters then went to the same spot on the sky, creating a loud thunder noise on the room "Arise! Level 10! Thunder Dragon Titan!"

Thunder Dragon Titan ATK: 3200 Lvl: 10

The fusion monster that was formed, descended from the sky, creating a loud noise when he landed on the ground. He was way bigger than Colossus if the ceiling hadn't turned into some kind of sky he would have destroyed it, he had three heads with each of them having black horns. The dragon had green scales and was surrounded by a blue lightning aura, he also had a snake-like body like Colossus, with some small wings.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn! Start your turn!" Utopia concluded.

Sawatari had basically given up at this point. How could he break this board?

"M-My turn. Draw!" Sawatari said, completely freaked out again, this time he wasn't recovered "I will summon Lucius the Shadow Vassal!"

Lucius the Shadow Vassal ATK: 800 Lvl: 1

"I will activate his effect! I will-"

"I activate the effect of my Thunder Dragon Matrix in my hand!" Utopia interrupted his opponent "I will discard it to make my Gargoyle gain 500 attack!"

Gargoyle ATK: 2200 - 2700

"Now I will activate the effect of my Titan! If I activate the effect of a Thunder monster in my hand, I can destroy a card you control! 'Thunder Wrath!' "

Titan then blasted a ball of lightning on Lucius, vaporizing it. Sawatari actually felt a shock through his body when his monster was vaporized, it scared him a lot.

"I-I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to special summon my Lucius back from my GY." Sawatari mumbled

Lucius the Shadow Vassal ATK: 800 Lvl: 1

"Now I will activate the spell card Tenacity of the Monarchs! By revealing the Zaborg the Thunder in my hand, I can add a 'Monarch' spell to my hand! I will add-" Sawatari then felt a shock through his hand when he tried to pick his selected card "Ow! What the-" Sawatari then looked at his duel disk, and realized the part that held his deck was now covered in a lightning aura "What is this!?" he asked.

"Colossus has a floodgate effect." Utopia said, chuckling a bit due to Sawatari reaction "While he is on the field I will be the only one able to add cards from the deck to the hand without a draw."

"WHAT!?" Sawatari basically screamed now "Then I-I w-will activate the spell card Double Summon! I will now tribute summon my Zaborg the Thunder!"

Zaborg the Thunder ATK: 2400 Lvl: 6

"I will now destroy a monster you control! I gonna get rid of your Colossus so I can add cards from my deck to hand again!"

Zaborg then blasted a thunderbolt into Colossus.

"I don't think so." Utopia said "I will activate the effect of my Colossus! I will banish a Light monster from my GY to protect him from destruction! I will banish my Dragon Matrix to protect him, and since my Matrix was banished from the GY, I will add another copy of it from my deck to my hand!"

The lightning that was going to hit Colossus, vanished in thin air.

"I-I will..." Sawatari then looked at his hand, trying to think on another play for him to do, and what he found out was that without his ability to search cards from his deck to his hand, his hand was unusable right now "Set one card face-down and end my turn." he said, with his voice full of concern, since this card was the only thing that could save him now.

"Hehehe. As I was expecting." Utopia chuckled "You are really weak, even with a good deck, since you lack the skills and experience to use it properly. My turn! Draw! I activate the spell card, Thunder Dragon Storm! It will banish all card in your spell and trap zone If I control a fusion 'Thunder Dragon' monster!"

"NO!" Sawatari shouted, while his face-down, his last hope, was destroyed in second.

"Now to add salt to the injury I will discard my Matrix to give my Colossus 500 attack! This will trigger the effect of my Titan and I will destroy your Zaborg! 'Thunder Wrath!' "

Thunder Dragon Colossus ATK: 2600 - 3100

Sawatari was completely petrified. His board was completely destroyed, and his opponent had more than enough damage on its board to finish him off.

"Wow! That was really quick. Well, I never had any kind of expectation on you to begging with, so it was not so much of a surprise." Utopia started to mock Sawatari, while the same was looking terrified to the three dragons charging lightning on their mouths, ready to attack at any moment "Well then, let's not prolong the inevitable. Goodbye Sawatari, I won't miss you." Utopia said in a happy tone, he then snapped his fingers, which made all of his monsters to blast their attacks at Sawatari.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sawatari screamed while he was electrocuted by the monsters

Sawatari LP: 4000 - 0

After being hit by the blast, Sawatari flew backward. He didn't break any bones by a miracle. He then fell on the ground, with immense pain.

"*Cough! Cough!*"

Sawatari coughed, he couldn't even stand up properly because of the pain he was feeling. While he tried and failed, to get up, Utopia started to approach him, he wasn't hurried at all so he simply walked to Sawatari. In what seemed to be pure despair, Sawatari went to Utopia, grabbed his leg and started to beg.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged, while almost crying "I will do whatever you want! But please! I need to live!"

All of this begging really annoyed Utopia, who responded with real harshness.

"GET OF ME YOU FILTHY DOG!" Utopia shouted at Sawatari and then he kicked him in the face, but because of his powers, he sent the boy flying, straight at the closed door of the warehouse, making a really loud noise.

(Standard Dimension - Streets)

*BLAM!*

"Ah!" Ayu shouted, surprised with this sudden noise.

"Are you alright?" Yuzu asked, she got surprised by the noise too, but not enough to scream.

"Yes." Ayu said "I was just gotten by surprise. What was that noise?"

"It looks like it came from the docks." Yuzu stated, "I wonder if someone got hurt."

"It was probably nothing, let's go the ice cream will melt." Ayu said. Both of them then left the place.

(Standard Dimension - Warehouse)

Sawatari was feeling so much pain now, that he couldn't even scream anymore. He then started to feel a little weird and immediately remembered what happened to his minions.

"No." he said weakly and then he looked to his hand, only to see it start to disappear in purple fog and what seemed like white particles, just like the rest of his body "No!"

"You should be glad Sawatari." Utopia said, this time going straight to the last minion, that was still unconscious with the shadow blob still on his face, he snapped his fingers and the blob disappeared "Your demise will start a chain of wonderful events, really you should be proud!"

Utopia then opened a portal and left, when he left the place, the warehouse went back to normal revealing an open door where Sawatari tried with all his might to run for it, to ask for help to anyone, unfortunately for him not only was his body was too weak to do any movement except crawling, and for him all hope was already lost.

"HEY!" Sawatari screamed while crawling straight to the door, trying to get help "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! Heeelp meeeeee-!" he screamed in vain, while the rest of his body vanished completely, leaving no trace of him behind.

The warehouse was almost empty again if it wasn't for the last Sawatari minion, that was unconscious on the ground.

(Ritual Dimension - Night Rouge base)

"I have returned." Utopia said while he jumped off the portal he created "The mission was a success."

"Congratulations." Saiou said calmly, he was currently drinking tea.

"Now if you excuse me, I will take a nap."

"Night Rogue said that after you finished your mission you should go back to the Fusion dimension. He prepared a special mission for your disguise."

"Oh come on!" Utopia complained "Why me? There is a lot of other people in fusion that obey him, in fact, EVERYONE there obey him, everyone but Leo, why can he ask for someone else?"

"Just go." Saiou said with a bored expression "Night Rogue ordered you to do it, so you better do it. Unless you want him to punish you for not obeying him."

Utopia then went quiet. Facing Night Rogue was probably the stupidest idea someone can have.

"I will be on my way." Utopia gave up trying and went to the Academia to do the mission Night Rogue said he would give him.

(Ritual Dimension - Training room)

"So, how do we start?" Ruri asked, very anxious to begin her training and being able to communicate with her monsters, even though she and her monsters were not exactly on the best terms.

"First, you will all need to receive a direct hit of or own Honshitsu." Azure explained

"Honshitsu?" All of the people from XYZ asked simultaneously.

"What is that? I thought we were going to learn The art of darkness." Shun stated, a bit confused.

"It is the same thing, just another way to say it." Gungnir said.

"And what do you mean by 'being hit'?" Quattro asked, a little concerned.

"We will send some of our Honshitsu to you in an aggressive way so that you can awaken yours." Yugi explained.

"But we don't have Honshitsu." Yuto said.

"Do you think that ritual was just so you could talk with your monsters? It also inserted some Honshitsu on your bodies." Shizuku asked.

"It will be painless. Right?" Mizael asked, also concerned.

"Maybe." Azure said, with a smile on his face that made the XYZ gang even more worried.

"What do you mean by maybe!?" Ruri asked.

"He is joking with you people." Shizuku explained while looking at Azure with an angry face "We will hit you all with minimum strength." she promised.

"Can we do this already or you guys need something else?" Yugi asked the XYZ gang.

"We are ready!" Yuto stated, his friends all nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's start. Each of us can strike up to two of you simultaneously without causing any injuries. So I want two with me, two with Nightfall and two with Azure." Yugi explained.

After this Yuto and Mizael went to Yugi, Ruri and Trey went to Shizuku, and Shun and Quattro went to Azure. The people from the ritual dimension then placed their hands on the back of the XYZ gang.

"Now you will all need to take deep breaths during the process, it will guarantee that you will all fell no pain, only a weird sensation on your bodies." Yugi said the XYZ gang followed his advice "We will begin the process now, get ready."

Suddenly all of the people for XYZ felt a bump on their backs, followed by the weird sensation Yugi said they would fell. It was like their bodies were being filled with some kind fluid, that felt like it existed but at the same time, it didn't. After a while, they began to feel like they had some kind of energy around them, and when they looked to their bodies, they saw a black aura, with some tones of purple on it, emanating from their bodies non stop.

"T-This is..." Mizael mumbled, with a mix of shock and happiness on his voice.

"Honshitsu." Yuto said with extreme joy.

"The first step is complete." Yugi said, the people of XYZ then looked at him and saw that he was also with Honshitsu around him, but unlike their aura, Yugi's was not emanating and was actually just surrounding him like he was wearing them as clothes "Now let's make your auras surround your bodies like ours."

"Why should we do this?" Shun asked.

"Because if your Honshitsu keep emanating from your body non stop you will eventually get yourself way too tired and you will faint, and the only way you will all be able to turn your Honshitsu is after managing to pass through this process. Also, the use of our techniques will be impossible since you will not be able to concentrate enough Honshitsu to perform them if your aura keeps leaving your body." Shizuku explained, she also had her aura in the same way as Yugi.

"To do this you will all need to focus yourselves." Azure stated "First of all, close your eyes." the XYZ gang obeyed "Try to think about your Honshitsu as a part of your body, an extension, and try to fell it, then try to keep him inside of you completely, with the only some part of it exposed to the outside, surrounding you like a protective shell. Do this until you all obtain success. After succeed on this you will all need to keep your Honshitsu activate for the longest time you can, through meditation."

After hearing this, the XYZ gang began to do what Azure said. While they were doing this, Yugi looked at Shizuku and whispered.

"It is time."

Shizuku then nodded with her head and both of them then used their millennium items to talk with Rebellion without Yuto knowing.

(Gateway Zone - Dark Rebellion)

"What is this? Why I am here again?"

"You are here because we called you." Yugi said, surprising Dark Rebellion.

When the dragon turned around all that he saw was a boy that looked like Yuto and a girl that looked a lot like a woman that was really close to his previous master. He expected to find a boy like Yuto when the same told him that he was brought here by a boy that looked just like him, but he was not expecting a girl that looked like... her. The two were also wearing two collars that were shining in yellow light, these items were familiar to him for some reason.

"Are you two the people that brought Yuto to this dimension?" Dark Rebellion asked.

"Yes, we are." Shizuku said "My name is Shizuku and he is Yugi. We are here to talk about some things that might interest you, one of them is where are the other dragons."

"You know! Please tell me!" Dark Rebellion exclaimed in joy, he was suddenly way more invested in this conversation than before.

"Easy there." Yugi tried to calm to the overjoyed dragon "Let's talk."

(Standard Dimension - LDS Duel School)

In the highest room of the dueling school, the room of the president of Leo corporation that founded this school, Akaba Reiji was currently analyzing some data he had about pendulum summon and about his new pendulum cards. Akaba Reiji was only doing this for the last week, the sooner he perfected them the best, all he needed was to test them to see if they were fully functional and ready to be used on the fight against his father. Ever since Reiji discovered his fathers plan he knew that he had to stop him for concluding his plan of what his father considered a 'Utopia'.

"Mr. Reiji!" Nakajima, Reiji most trusted employee, said while entering the room through the door "We received information that Sakaki Yuya attacked an LDS student!"

"What?" Reiji asked, a little surprised but with his cool composure intact "Which student was attacked?"

"It was a boy called Tenkuji Takeru, he was a student that was always really close to Sawatari, the duelist that you used to pick Sakaki Yuya pendulum cards."

"It is really sure that he was attacked by Yuya?"

"The boy said he had woken up alone in an abandoned warehouse, that he also only remembered to see Yuya enter the warehouse he and his friends were and of being attacked by the same. I should also say that the boy was extremely scared, almost pale too."

"Really?" Reiji still had his doubts about this, Yuya was not the kind of person to attack another person "So how are the other boys that were with him?"

"They are apparently missing."

"What?" Reiji asked, this time not caring so much about his cool demeanor.

"We called their families to confirm if they were really attacked, but the families said that they weren't home, they said that their sons had left to hang out with each other."

Reiji then stopped to think about it. It was really hard to believe in this statement knowing Yuya and Sawatari, however...

"Nakajima, did my mom returned from her trip?" Reiji asked.

"She is returning right now."

"Perfect." Reiji said while smiling "When she arrives I will discuss this situation with her after all this could be a major opportunity to obtain the original pendulum cards."

Nakajima didn't quite understand his boss plan, but he didn't argue back, just waited for the return of his boss mother.

(Link Dimension - Hanoi base - Interrogation Room)

In a dark room surrounded by some lines that were shining in green neon light, Vega waited patiently for the arrival of his brother, while wearing his outfit. They spent almost ten months trying to capture it, after all, he had a bounty on his head because of the incident that marked the life of all the few people that were unfortunate enough to witness it first hand. So when they got the news that someone else managed to do it, they got really surprised but the Knights of Hanoi didn't complain since they would still receive the bounty offered by SOL Technologies, but Vega did care about this a lot. While he was waiting for Specter to arrive, he decided to take a look on his deck, one monster in specific.

"Borreload Dragon." Vega said the monster name with happiness on his voice.

This monster was the ace of his older brother Ryoken, and it was his currently favorite card, even more than his actual ace, due to having an emotional attachment to him. Even though the reason he currently has this card on his deck was that his brother was dead, something that Vega blamed Yuta for immensely.

"Master Vega, we arrived." Specter, a man with a white outfit a gray hair, announced to the leader of the Hanoi Knights.

"Bring me the target." Vega simply said, he could not announce that the target was, in fact, his brother because that would reveal his identity to the other members of the Hanoi Knights, and he only trusted Specter enough to hold this information.

"As you wish. Bring him!" Specter ordered the Hanoi members that came with him to capture the brother of his master.

The members of the Hanoi Knights then brought Yuta (which was actually Yuri) unconscious body to Vega.

"Tie him on that chair and them leave me and Specter alone during the interrogation." he ordered his minions.

"Shouldn't we warn SOL Technologies that we have captured the target?" one of the Hanoi members asked after tying up the target.

"No. First I will interrogate him with Specter. Now leave and send his duel disk to Faust and his team, I want this Ignis out of the duel disk." he ordered his minions once more, this time they obeyed him without question and left the room.

"Shall I wake him up?" Specter asked, when he and Vega were alone with 'Yuta', holding a bucket with water.

"Please." Vega said to his trusted companion.

Specter then trowed the water right on 'Yuta' head, waking him up instantly.

"*Cough* *Cough*" Yuri coughed, he was not having the time of his life at all.

"I was expecting to catch you some time, but do have brought here to me because you weren't paying attention to your surroundings wasn't something I was expecting." Vega said, in a mocking tone, he really wanted to punch him in the face right now, but he decided to wait for a little "I will not complain of my luck though."

"Hum? Who are you? Are you Yuta?" Yuri questioned, revealing that his voice was really different from Yuta.

"Are you trying to trick us by changing your voice? You must be quite desperate aren't you?" Specter mocked the boy.

"And who are you? Are you a minion of this guy?" Yuri asked

"Of course I am." Specter said, with proud in his voice "I dedicated my life to serve master Vega."

"Vega? For someone that claims to be the world smartest man you have poor imaginations toward names."

Vega listened to this last part with some interest, was Yuta really trying so hard to hide his identity that he was insulting his geniality? After this Vega decided to see how far his brother would go on this farce.

"So, tell me whe-" Vega started to question his supposed brother, when suddenly.

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

An alarm started to ring out very loudly. Vega knew what this alarm meant, it was the emergency alarm of the base, normally he would just go to the meeting point where he could discover what was happening to sound the alarm, but this time he had a very clear idea of what was happening this time, and he hated this possibility.

"Specter! Make sure he doesn't leave!" he ordered while he went to the laboratory, check what he believed to be the source of the problem.

"Understood, Vega!" Specter confirmed while his master left.

(Hanoi Lab)

The Hanoi lab was one the biggest place of the base, it had a lot of computers were the Knights saw things like the localization of the targets by radar and all kinds of information they needed at the moment. Arriving at it, Vega saw the mess the place was. The screens of the computers were all shining in red flashes of light, the scientists were desperately trying to fix whatever caused all of this trouble, the duel disk that they brought was with his centerpiece shining in a red that was even brighter than the ones on the computers. Vega immediately went to Faust to ask how things went this wrong.

"Faust! What is going on!?" Vega asked with a commanding tone that was unusual to Faust.

"It appears that when we tried to extract the Ignis, we got attacked by a really strong and powerful virus! It neutralized all or firewalls and any other means of defenses that our computers had against any kind of virus! We are trying to save the most files we can manually!" he said, extremely flustered with this situation.

"How can we have caught a virus from that Ignis!? We have a system to counter any kind of attack they might unleash at us!"

"This is the other problem! It appears that the duel disk was without the Ignis!"

"He was WHAT!?"

"Instead we founded a Trojan Horse, disguised as an Ignis! Now we are in this terrible situation! We are also-"

Faust complains were interrupted by what seemed to be a video that was loading on all the computer screens of the laboratory, when the video loaded completely they could saw Yuta face smiling goofily at the camera.

"Hello Knights of Hanoi! So, enjoyed my little present?" Yuta chuckled, making Faust and Vega's blood boil "I can't believe you all truly believed you had captured me and Flame! I mean, it is me we are talking about! How could a genius like I get captured by your people? Hehehehe! Buuuuut, to give you all a consolidation gift, I also had a little chip on the fake duel disk I sent you, it will tell you about who this guy, that I used to fool you all, is and who is he working for. Oh, by the way, while all of you got distracted by this video the rest of your files were completely deleted or corrupted."

After hearing this, Faust and Vega realized that Yuta had basically fooled them on a whole new level. All their files were now gone indeed, somehow even their back-up was a little corrupted. To make matters worse they apparently even managed to lose the real Yuta, getting nothing but a scapegoat.

"Well, you guys will probably never found me again, so goodbye forever! It was a pleasure to meet you all! You entertained me for a good couple of... nine months and a half! That was a surprise for me! I won't wish you good luck since I don't wanna be found again, so goodbye! Oh, and I will not pay for the computers." the video then turned off and the computers started to make a loud noise while the screen started to shine in a really strong white light.

"Shit!" Vega and Faust exclaimed, quickly jumping back to protect themselves from what they thought it could happen.

*BOOM!*

The computers and their respective screens then exploded, almost hitting Vega and Faust if it wasn't for their quick reflexes. When both of them raised their heads again, they saw that all of the labs were filled with dirt and smoke all the computers were destroyed, with some of them even on fire. After this, Vega was quiet for a while, until the screens that were suspended in the ceiling fell on the ground, they didn't harm anyone but they did make Vega way angrier than before.

"DAMN!" Vega screamed in fury, scaring everyone on the rest of the laboratory. He then left to see the boy they had arrested "Faust! Check all the files that we have left! Save as much as you can!"

"Yes, master Vega!" Faust said while his leader left the room.

(Hanoi Interrogation room)

Vega entered the room abruptly, and even if both Specter and Vega couldn't see his face since he was wearing a mask, they knew he was really angry with something, most likely what caused that explosion they heard.

"Master Vega, what happened?" Specter asked, a little scared with explosions he heard.

"Who are you!?" Vega asked/demanded Yuri.

"My name is Yuri. I am not Yuta, he only made me look like him using these clothes and hair spray." Yuri said, a little scared with the explosion noise he heard.

"Where are you from? And why do you look exactly like him?"

"You won't believe me, but I will say it anyway, I am from another dimension, all of the dimensions were separated by their summoning mechanics, mine is based on fusion summon."

Vega face, even though unable to be seen, showed surprise with this information, but not because it was brand new for him, it was because he honestly didn't want Yuta theory to be true.

"Goddammit." Vega said while putting a hand on his face, showing how tired he was of this "I can't believe that Yuta stupid theory was correct."

Yuri was surprised by hearing that.

"Wait? He had a theory for dimension travels?"

"Yes." Vega answered, "While you were with him you most likely heard him say about how he is a 'genius'." Vega said with some mocking in his voice on the 'genius' part "And even though I hate him, I can't deny this statement of him, after all, he created a lot of things we still use on this dimension."

"Then why you are after him? Why such an important person to this place be hunted down?" Yuri asked

"This is where we stop giving information since we still don't know if you are a friend or a foe." Specter said expressionlessly

"Precisely, all you need to know is that he is a criminal." Vega stated.

Yuri got a little annoyed with this, he then stopped to think a little, maybe he could use this situation he was at his favor.

"Listen to me, this is all a big misunderstanding, this Yuta guy had captured me and forced me to do this, he might be working for the XYZ dimension!"

"What does XYZ dimension has to do with this?" Specter asked, intrigued.

"They are at war with my dimension." Yuri decided to tell this at once, there was no point in holding it to himself.

Vega was got by surprise with this information, how could a thing like a dimensional war be happening?

"A war? Why you are at a war with another dimension that is based on XYZ summon? And another question, why are the dimensions separated by summoning mechanics? We even have multiple in this dimension." Vega questioned.

"If you don't want to share information with me, why should I share information with you?" Yuri asked he was not going to let this guy dominate the entire conversation.

"Because if you don't share we will be forced to make you share it by force or we will simply kill you and get the information right away, you don't have much of a choice here so you better cooperate. Remember, we don't know if you are an ally or a foe, neither we do know if you are telling the truth about this dimensional war thing. So I will ask again, why are your dimension in a war against XYZ dimension?" Vega said with an extremely cold voice.

After hearing that, Yuri knew that he needed to attend whatever exigence this man had if he wanted to survive.

"We started a war with the XYZ dimension because they invaded our own dimension and killed a lot of people in there, the reason they are attacking is unknown and we are only fighting than for the sake of survival, it is currently being the worst six months of my life. I don't know why the dimensions are split in the summoning mechanics, neither why your dimension has all of them since all the others only knew one, the only exception is Standard but that is because of another reason."

Vega looked at Yuri with interest. He was trying to analyze his face, looking for some kind of sign that he was lying or at least hiding something, and he managed to found some traits of lie on Yuri's face, they were really well-hidden thou, which made him believe that not only he was hiding something but he was also trained to hide his emotions and intentions from other people, he sounded too much trained to be a guy that was invaded just a couple months ago.

"Mater Vega!" Faust exclaimed, entering the interrogation room and interrupting Vega line of thought "We have founded the chip that the target gave us! What shall I do with it?"

"Of course! I forgot about that!" Vega thought, he was so mad with Yuta actions that he forgot about his "consolidation present"

Vega then picked the chip and inserted it on his duel disk, without any hesitation.

"Master Vega! Isn't it dangerous?" Specter said a little worried.

"It is okay." Vega said, "Our target likes this chase, so even though he destroyed the data, he wanted to give us something to continue the chase, he may be smart but he acts like a fool." "It is not the real reason he gave me this, but they will need to believe in what I have said."

After this Vega started to analyze the data he received from his brother.

(Link Dimension - Yuta hideout)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flame was having the time of his life at the moment, he was currently on what seemed to be a virtual space and he was accompanied by some of Yuta monsters "The computers were blown away! Hahaha! Who had this idea!?"

"I believe it was Heatleo." Pyro Phoenix said, also laughing.

"That was genius, my friend! Adding salt into the wound!" Flame stated

"Thank you! Thank you!" Heatleo then started to make quick, and small, bows of gratitude.

"Now that those idiots are out of our way for a while, we can focus on taking down SOL Technologies and clearing Yuta name." a monster that looked like an anthropomorphic wolf with flames on his back said, his voice sounded a little angrier than the others.

"I am home!" Yuta said while arriving at his hideout "And I am at my hideout again!" Yuta then looked around to see his hideout once more.

His hideout was primarily colored in white. It has divided among five different rooms, a basic kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a huge lab with tools and some unfinished inventions, a basement where he kept his materials, and a central area that connected everything together. The whole hideout had some parts that were made of wood, including the doors, these wood parts were some of Yuta favorite part of his hideout, he personality found them so stylish. The central room of the hideout was pretty standard, it was some futons, a table in the center of it, and a television that was connected to some kind of device that looked like a video game console.

"I really missed this place!" Yuta then went straight to his bedroom.

The bedroom looked really comfortable and spacious. It had a large bed, a desk with a lamp and what seemed to be unfinished projects of inventions, there was also a really large screen that was connected to the computer and there was also a book shelve. The floor was made of wood.

"Hello, there my room! I missed you so much!" Yuta then jumped on the bed "Aaaaaah! This bed never felt so comfortable!" he said while he rubbed his face on his pillow "My computer!" Yuta then got up and went straight to the computer "Oh my precious piece of hardware! I am sorry for abandoning you!" he said while he hugged the computer like it was a child.

"Are you done? We kind need to talk about some important things like this dimensional war thing that is happening while you are acting like a total weirdo." Flame said from the computer screen, sweat-dropping while looking at this scene.

"I am just happy about being back at my hideout! I love this place so much I think I will live him when all it is over!" Yuta exclaimed "Just me, you guys, this kitchen, this room, this lab-, MY LAB!" Yuta shouted while he remembered his favorite place of all. He then ran to that place.

"Oh god." Flame face-palmed at this scene.

Yuta literally stormed through the door of his laboratory. The laboratory had a LOT of computer screens and a really technological computer with what seemed to be a futuristic keyboard. There was what seemed a big closet that had a door made of glass which made his content able to be seen, it was filled with all kinds of tools. Screwdrivers, nuts, bolts, hammers, drilling machines, blowtorches, nails, wrenches, and some other futuristic tools. There was also a really big telescope that was connected to an open ceiling. And finally, there was a really spacious table, appropriate for Yuta inventions.

"MY SANCTUARY! I HAVE RETURNED!" Yuta screamed this statement "I AM SO ANXIOUS TO BUILD ALL SHORT OF GIZMOS HERE!"

"CAN YOU DO THIS LATER!?" the wolf from before shouted, the fire on his back was way more intense than before and his hands were on fire too "We have things to do right now!"

"I am just celebrating the fact that I have returned to the place I love the most after not being able to see it for a month! Give me a break!"

"OUR ENEMY WON'T GIVE YOU A BREAK! SO MOVE YOUR ASS FROM THERE AND LET'S WORK!"

"Fiiine." Yuta said in an annoyed tone waking up of his happiness trance "I am sorry for this, Sunlight Wolf."

"Do you have to scream so much?" Balelynx complained, by the voice, it was clear that she was a female "I may be an AI but I can still be annoyed, you know."

"I couldn't care less about this!" Wolf shouted at the cat.

"Wolf stop this, we have things to do now." Yuta said, with a funny voice.

"You little..." Wolf growled at his creator, while his fellow Salamangreat monsters laugh at this scene.

"Now, let's analyze things." Yuta then went to his computer and opened a file that had six pictures, each from one of the dimensions, all took from Yuri duel disk, with a subtitle that respectively said which dimension they belonged.

"There are six dimensions in total." Yuta stated while he passed his cursor on the pictures "We have our dimension, a dimension based on ritual summon, that has a criminal which is allied with Academia, a dimension based on all of the summons except Link summon, a dimension based around XYZ summon, that is currently being attacked by a dimension based on fusion summon, that also have a mole hidden on the government of a dimension based on synchro summon."

"So they have moles everywhere but here, and in Standard." Flame said, a little concerned with this fact

"Precisely, however, we have some advantages." Yuta affirmed "First: We know exactly who are the moles from Academia. Second: The Fusion dimension doesn't know anything about this place, they don't know our summoning mechanic, our government, and our real strength, which means that even if they want to invade this place, they will need to spend a lot of time just learning about this place, how it works, and if an invasion is viable now or if they should add a mole somewhere to make it work, and since we are now aware of their existence, invading this dimension will be incredibly difficult and pretty much impossible now."

The Ignis and the monsters then stopped to think about this, looking from that angle Academia was really in a bad spot regarding their invasion on the Link dimension.

"Yeeeeah." Heatleo said, "This is true."

"And third and more importantly: The Fusion dimension is completely unable to beating us." Yuta stated "There is no way a dimension that makes their army all use the same deck, that only focus on mediocre lock-downs and even more mediocre effect damage by fusion spam, beat a dimension that cripples their only strategy, and that has more capable duelists than them."

"Isn't it a little arrogant to underestimate our opponent, just because his strategy is a little unconventional?" Flame asked.

"Yes." Yuta admitted "But is their fault for being weak." he said, while Flame agreed with this statement "Now let's talk about Academia plan." Yuta then opened a file that had the images of Yuzu, Ruri, Kyoko, Rin, Shizuku, and a girl called Serena "For reasons that nobody on that Academia place knows, which makes me really question their intelligence and independence, Leo Akaba, the leader of this dueling school-"

"They need schools to learn how to duel!?" All of the Salamangreat monsters exclaimed simultaneously, they sounded a little perplexed.

"Yes, apparently." Yuta said, with some disappointment in his voice.

"But they attend it until what age? I mean, if they attend it until seven or eight than it will be like the SOL Technologies program to the Orion's child's. I think is to early to-" Miragestallio was then interrupted by Yuta.

"They attend the duel school teachings until they are 17 because they just became normal soldiers from there on."

"Scrap everything I just said, they are hopeless people." Miragestallio stated with a blunt voice, not trying to defend the fusion duelists anymore.

"How would anyone need to attend a dueling school to learn how to duel!?" Hell Flare exclaimed, sounding way more perplexed than the other monsters, minus Sunlight Wolf "I mean, they didn't receive any other kind of training!? Only how to duel!?"

"They received some kind of infiltration and survival training, but nothing greater than what we received on the second phase of the SOL program."

"Oh my god." Hell Flare placed a hand on him, not believing what he had heard "I was actually going to tell you, people, do not underestimate the opponent, but I honestly gave up now."

"This is just another reason why I doubt this Academia people intelligence. Anyone that needs a duel school to learn how to duel while they are older than seven, is an idiot on my book." Yuta stated "Now let's continue. For some reason, Leo plan involves these six girls. So he sent what he considered his best duelist, that plant freak, to capture them."

"Isn't his name, Yuri?" Flame asked.

"I don't respect him enough to call him by his name. Now stop interrupting me."

"Roger." Flame said.

"So, keeping my train of thought, Mr. Plant freak had a mission to capture these girls, but it appears that he was so incompetent that he only managed to capture the synchro one, he failed to capture the XYZ girl, and the other four girls don't even meet him." Yuta stated "Why has Akaba Leo started a war if all he needed was to send one guy to invade and kidnap these girls, I don't know, and apparently, no one knows too. They just obey him without question." he said, a little perplexed.

"He probably has some kind of secret plan that no one can know, so he used the Utopia excuse to make the people of fusion fight this war for him." Balelynx theorized "I still don't know why this Leo guy wanted an invasion to happen, but it could be because he is completely mad and thinks that only the fusion dimension shall exist and the rest of the dimensions should die."

"Like, some kind of Hitler?" Pyro Phoenix asked.

"Yes. But this is only a theory." Balelynx said.

"Independent of his reasons, he needs to be stopped." Yuta affirmed with a firm voice "Even if he defeats him, we will face losses that I don't feel like facing. Every innocent life is worth it, only criminals like this man deserve death."

"So, we are going to invade this place and kill him? This sounds way too simplistic." a purple monster, that looked like a junction of a lot of other monsters said, his voice was deep.

"It is, I don't believe that we could simply invade the place, which is why we are not going to do it." Yuta stated.

"And how are we going to win?" Flame asked.

"It is simple, my cybernetic friend." Yuta said, "I will explain after we saw how the other dimensions are."

Yuta then opened a file that showed the dimensions one more time.

"The Fusion dimension is led by Akaba Leo, Academia functions not only as a duel school but also as a laboratory for their mediocre scientists, so they can create mediocre inventions that are all focused on war and not in helping the human race like any invention should do, and as the central base of operation for this war. The Synchro dimension is divided into a caste system, there is Tops, Commons, and Satellites, the Tops are the ones that have almost all the wealth in the dimension, even if they are a population of only 10% in the dimension, the Commons is really poor, having only 10% of the dimension wealth, and live in the lowest part of the city, they are the biggest part of the population in Synchro, being 75% of the population now days."

"I hate this place just by this description." Pyro Phoenix stated, with an angry voice.

"What about the Satellites?" Heatleo asked.

"They are the poorest part of the population, having only 1% of the wealth, they live on an island that is being used as a junkyard nowadays."

"What!?" Flame asked, indignant "How can their government allow any of this absurd! Caste systems are primitive, but having 15% of a population on a junkyard!? What were they thinking!"

"I think you know the answer, my friend." Yuta answered with an angry voice "Their government is clearly corrupt and is basically a dictatorship, but instead of one person ruling all, we have a council that rules everything."

"After we managed to clean your name, I suggest we go to this place, fix some things." Flame suggested.

"I agree with this." All of the Salamangreat monsters said simultaneously.

"Let's think about this later. Now let's talk about the Standard dimension, this dimension is our destiny."

"Really? Why?" Flame was confused with this decision "What this dimension has of so special to be our destination?"

"Not what. Who." Yuta said, "More specifically, these two." Yuta then opened a file that had the picture of two persons, with their information about them on Yuri duel disk "Meet Sakaki Yuya, and Akaba Reiji."

"This guy and your counterpart? How will they benefit us? It even says here that your counterpart attends a duel school, and he is fifteen!" Heatleo asked his creator.

"I know, but hear me out. He is MY counterpart, he can't be an idiot, he can be a fool, but he is not going to be an idiot, and he also created something called 'Pendulum summon'."

"He created a summoning mechanic!?" Hell Flare exclaimed.

"Scrap what I said, we need to talk to him as soon as possible!" Heatleo exclaimed, really happy and anxious.

"Ten bucks that he has no clue on how he created the summon." Sunlight Wolf said bluntly, he had no hope on the boy.

"Oh come on Wolf, don't be so pessimist! He must have created it after hours of study." Pyro Phoenix stated.

"Wait, we are AI's why would we need money, or have money to bet?" the purple monster asked.

"I have no record on the summoning itself and don't know how it works, so we are going to ask him." Yuta explained a part of his plan.

"And what about this guy?" Flame asked while pointing at Reiji's picture.

"Read his name out loud."

"Akaba Rei- OH!" Flame then realized what Yuta meant "He is related to Akaba Leo!"

"His son to be more precise." Yuta stated "And you wanna know the best part? Reiji is against his father!"

"So, you wanna go to this dimension, so we can gain more allies in this war. This does sound like a good idea!" Hell Flare complimented his creator.

"So it is decided." Yuta said "We will go to the Standard dimension as soon as I finish up-grading the dimension travel system so we can travel to more specific places instead of landing in a random place on the dimension, which should take approximately two hours. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why did you give information about the dimensional war to your brother?" Sunlight Wolf asked he was a little confused about that action.

"First, even though I hate him for trying to capture me, I can't let he with that plant freak without telling him who this guy really is, after all, he could lie to him and make the fusion dimension sound like a friend when is actually the complete opposite, and there is no way I will let this happen with our dimension or with him. I mean, the reason we are in this situation in the first place is that I tried to help this place for science sake." Yuta explained, he didn't notice but Flame flinched little "Second, he is more likely to travel between dimensions too, which will make him focus on other things that are not me or Flame."

"What if he travels to standard too? I mean, it seems like a good option considering these two people." Balelynx stated.

"Which is why I changed the data about the standard dimension on the file I gave him." Yuta said, "He doesn't know about the existence of Yuya, pendulum summon or Reiji, and he thinks that there is an unidentified mole there, that is more powerful and influential than the one on Synchro."

"So where he will go?" Balelynx asked.

"To the only place where both of us have very little information about, other than the fact that Academia didn't attack it and only has an ally, not a mole. He will go to the Ritual dimension." Yuta explained, excited while he explained his grand plan "Now let's go! Any more questions?"

"Will you talk to Kyoko, so she can join us on the dimensional travel?" Hell Flare asked.

Yuta face then closed immediately, all due to the mention of her. All the monsters then noticed this and glared at Hell Flare.

"Now who is making dick moves?" Flame said while looking at Hell Flare with an angry look on his face.

"Wow, sorry Yuta." Hell Flare said a little embarrassed, he was passing his hand on the back of his head.

"It is fine." Yuta said, with sadness on his voice "Answering your question, no we won't, my brother knows how she was one the only people that knew about the incident that defended me, so he will probably ask Zaizen to keep her hidden, so he can guarantee that I don't contact her." he said the last part with a lot of spite "Now let's go! No more questions, we need to work now."

The monsters looked at each other and realized that Yuta was now a little mad, so they obeyed him to avoid discussions.

(Ritual Dimension - Training room)

Yugi and Shizuku waked up after their conversation with Dark Rebellion. When they opened their eyes, they saw all the people from the XYZ dimension with their Honshitsu fully activated and with their auras surrounding their bodies, without emanating non-stop from them, and they were now meditating.

"Hey, Azure." Yugi said quietly, to not disturb the meditation, after all, it was an important step on learning how to weaponize your Honshitsu "How long they are meditating?"

"Five minutes." Azure answered quietly, a little perplexed "This war was really harsh on them. I have never seen such determination and focus on learning Honshitsu."

"It is impressive." Shizuku said.

Then all of the people from Ritual witnessed something really strange. They saw a really shine light appeared behind them when they looked behind it seemed like it was some kind of portal, but it wasn't a portal created through Honshitsu. When the light died out they saw three figures standing in front of them. Vega, Specter and what seemed to be a really sad Kyoko.

"Greetings, people from the ritual dimension, my name is Vega and is a pleasure to meet you all." Vega said to the ritual people, while the XYZ people stopped meditating to look at the new voice that appeared in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The power of Link Summon!

(Ritual Dimension - Ritual room)

"Who are you!? And how did you arrived here through this portal!?" Azure asked, harshly, at the new beings that were on the room.

"This is not the most polite way of responding to 'Greetings'." Specter said, a little mad of how they were treating his master.

"We aren't really in a position to judge them, we did appear in front of them from a mysterious portal without giving anyone any kind of warning, so they are in a fair spot in my opinion." Kyoko answered Specter statement with a harsh voice, it was clear that she disliked him.

When Kyoko talked to the ritual dimension people, all they took a look at her face, that was the same as Ruri and Shizuku.

"What the hell!? Why do you have the same face as my sister!?" Shun asked Kyoko, with a really threatening voice.

"Now everyone, let's handle this situation with calm." Yugi said "First, answer who are you? And what do you want? I noticed that you don' t seem to be an enemy because you would most likely start attacking us immediately." Yugi said while directing his voice to Vega "The fact that any of them have Honshitsu on their bodies, is also a proof of this, but I will not mention it since I still don't trust them."

"Precisely." Vega stated, sounding impressed with the masked owl man deduction "My name is Vega and I am not an enemy, I am here to propose an alliance, against the threat called Academia." Vega stated, the sooner he showed what side he was in the war, the sooner they would consider him an ally.

"You guys are against Academia?" Yuto asked, still prepared to fight the people that just appeared on the room, if things got out of place.

"Yes, we are aware that they have the goal to dominate all of the dimensions, and we are obviously against the idea of being dominated." Kyoko answered.

"And after seeing what they did to your dimension, we know how relentless they are." Specter said while looking at the XYZ gang.

"But how do you know about Academia? And about us?" Ruri asked, also prepared to fight them.

"This question ties with the question of where we came from." Specter answered, for some reason no one, except for, Vega, felt really comfortable with the way he spoke: "We are all from a dimension called, Link dimension."

Everyone from the ritual dimension and XYZ dimension wasn't expecting this piece of information.

"Link dimension?" Shizuku questioned, she then realized something "The unknown dimension!"

"Wait, how can you prove that you are from this 'Link dimension'?" Mizael asked he needed concrete evidence to believe all of this history.

Vega then picked a card and throw it at Yugi, who then picked the card with relative ease.

"Behold, this is a link monster." he said while Yugi looked at the card, intrigued.

The monster was really common in design, but the type of monster he was, made Yugi believe Vega story, after all, a monster with no level or rank, arrows, and in a pixelated blue background, was something that he never had seen, the monster also lacked defense, which was really weird.

"It appears that you are talking the truth." Yugi admitted while tossing the card back to Vega "So, how did you discovered about Academia?" he asked, trying to see if the intentions of this man were really good.

"We always theorized the existence of other dimensions, but we received the confirmation of the existence of multiple dimensions when we received an invader yesterday." Kyoko explained.

"An invader?" Yuto asked.

"Yes." Kyoko answered "The invader was a boy that had exactly your face." she then pointed to Yuto.

"My face?" Yuto then thought about it, he remembered about the time his girlfriend was almost captured by his own counterpart.

"Did he used a fusion deck that was based on creepy plants?" Ruri asked, trying to see if this man was the boy that almost kidnapped her.

"Yes, he did run those ugly things." Vega answered, "He also used this."

Vega then picked another card, this time from his own personal Extra-Deck, and read its name out loud.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Does any of you recognize this monster?" Vega asked.

(Yuto Mind)

"It's him!" Dark Rebellion said on Yuto's mind "It's one of my brothers!"

"Wait, since when did you manage to talk with me via telepathy?" Yuto questioned.

"Is a thing that Honshitsu users can do with their monsters when they start to learn how to properly control their aura, but that is not the point! My brother is here! I still cannot materialize myself in a spirit form without dueling, so please do your best in the training so I can see my brother again!" Dark Rebellion begged to his master "I really need to talk with this guy after you control your aura enough to be able to materialize me without dueling!"

"This is the monster that this guy used in the duel against me!" Ruri exclaimed, "How do you have it!?"

"Right before the invader arrived at our dimension, he was challenged by an anonymous person, that then brought him to Vega." Kyoko said, her voice indicated some happiness while she talked about the anonymous person.

"And after this, we picked the dimensional travel program that he had on his duel disk and used it to help us travel here, and since my deck can summon this dragon, and the invader is now imprisoned on our dimension, I added it to my Extra-Deck." Vega explained.

"Pretty hard to believe that a random person beat that guy." Ruri said, doubting Vega statement.

"Let's just say that Yuri was in a disadvantageous position." Specter told Ruri, he was not exactly liking how she was talking to Vega

"What do you mean by this?" Quattro asked.

"How can I explain? Our summoning mechanic is a little 'oppressive' on the other ones that rely on Extra-Deck." Kyoko explained.

"Oppressive? How can a summoning mechanic be oppressive?" Trey questioned.

"This will be explained if you all accept our alliance. Will you?" Specter tone felt really unpleasant to them.

"Yes." Yugi said, "We will-"

"Hold it." Shun warned "I still think that there is something awkward about this story. When we managed to get our hands on Academia dimensional travel program we saw all of their functionalities, like the fact that it could only teleport a person from a dimension to another on unpopulated areas, we also managed to pick a list with some of their projects, and an upgrade on the program wasn't on the list, so would could you, not only travel to an populated area, but also to the area that we, from the XYZ dimension, are?" he questioned, looking way more doubtful than anyone in the room.

"Well, looks like we have a questioner with us." "I didn't say, we used the dimensional program to travel here, I said we used it to HELP our travel here." Vega stated.

"What do you mean by this?" Shun asked.

"As we said, our dimension always theorized the existence of other ones, but because of an incident, we put the project of dimensional travel on hold for a while. When we got our hands on the dimension program that the invader, we changed it based on the project of our own dimensional travel program, which included an ability to travel exactly where a person who possessed a similar or equal DNA to the one we decided to place on our DNA scanner." Vega explained.

"And since our main goal was to find my ritual counterpart, we used my DNA." Kyoko said while looking to Ruri "After all, we are the same if we ignore our personality and hair. But it appears that we ended up finding my XYZ counterpart, in the ritual dimension. Well, it is still a win."

"But why you tried to search for her? And you still haven't explained how you knew we were from the XYZ dimension." Yuto asked.

"Because when we analyzed the invader duel disk we found two things." Specter started his explanation "First we found out that the leader of Academia, a man called Akaba Leo, is for some unknown reason trying to capture six girls with the same faces, all scattered towards the six dimensions."

Ruri then froze completely after hearing this, but no one noticed since they were listening to the newcomers, she looked really frightened.

"What!?" Shun exclaimed "Why would he need six girls that look exactly like my sister!?" he demanded an answer of Vega.

"Did you missed the part where we said that he was doing that for UNKNOWN reasons?" Specter said, not liking the tone this boy was using.

"The second thing we found was some information about the Resistance on the XYZ dimension, like how all of their members used a duel disk-like yours." Vega said, trying to avoid further conflict.

"Understandable." Quattro was slowly, but surely, trusting this person a little more.

"So, let's form an alliance or not?" Vega asked his question one more time.

"We will." for the surprise of all, Shun of people said that "With two conditions." he said with a firm voice, and a serious look "First, you will have to duel me." he then pointed at Vega.

"Really? Why?" Vega asked, intrigued. He was honestly expecting more questions, but a duel was a surprising request in his opinion.

"The only way I will be able to fully understand you is by a duel!" Shun stated, "If I saw that you don't duel like Academia, I will see if you are really trustworthy."

"And why do you think master Vega would-" Specter started.

"I accept." Vega interrupted Specter "It will be interesting. Besides, I will be able to explain Link summon while we duel."

"Fine, but the second condition is that you will have to take off this mask." Shun stated, "I can't believe in a person that is using a mask, these guys with us are exceptions."

This surprised Vega immensely. To ask a masked man to un-mask himself, he was either really brave or really stupid, but considering his previous statements, Vega believed in the first option.

"Hehehe." Vega chuckled "Very well. I would reveal my face to all of you anyway, but if you want me to reveal it now, I will do it as a friendly approach." Vega lied, he never expected to reveal his face to the others, but now since he had no choice, he decided to take advantage of the situation.

Vega then pressed a hidden button on his mask, which made it open up on the back of his head and then removed it from his face. When Vega removed the mask his white hair, that was spiky upwards, could be seen, he also had some wicks that were not upwards, and his hair had some red highlights. Vega face, however, was what really surprised the people from both Ritual and XYZ dimension.

"Yuto?" Trey asked Vega, shocked to see that he had his friend face.

"It is Yuga actually." Vega, now called Yuga, said while looking at Trey, with confusing red eyes.

"My counterpart." Yuto whispered to himself.

(Yuto mind)

"The energy I felt when we were talking for the first time, was the aura of Starving Venom and the aura of another monster that felt like it was some kind of the dragon." Dark Rebellion stated, "So, maybe this guy has a dragon that may be related with my lost memories and my master disappearance."

"Why would he have the dragon?" Yuto asked, confused with this assumption.

"I will talk about this after the duel."

"This is interesting." Yugi thought to himself "Now, I may see the new Link dimensional dragon."

"Are you ready?" Yuga asked to Shun.

"Yes." Shun affirmed, not caring so much for the fact that Yuga had the same face as Yuto.

"I must warn, I will win for sure." Yuga affirmed.

Both duelists than prepared their duel disks, and got on the stance to duel.

DUEL!

Yuga LP: 4000

Shun LP: 4000

When the board appeared, everyone that wasn't from the Link dimension became really confused with the extra zones on the board.

"Do you want me to explain what those 'Extra-Monster zones' mean?" Yuga asked to Shun.

"Yes, I would appreciate it." Shun answered.

"Basically, these zones are where you summon monsters from the Extra-Deck. One for you, and on for me."

"Wait, does that means that I can only summon ONE monster from the Extra-deck!?" Shun asked, a little perplexed.

"Unless you have a link monster, yes." Yuga affirmed.

The XYZ people and the ritual people got shocked by that news. They knew they would see a new summoning mechanic, but they didn't imagine it would cripple their decks so much.

"I guess this is what he meant by 'oppressive'." Yuto said.

"Yeah." Dark Rebellion voice sounded worried on Yuto's mind.

"How is that fair!?" Trey asked he sounded annoyed "Why your summoning mechanic is the only one that is immune to this limitation!?"

"It is not immune." Yuga calmly explained, "And the way our link monsters 'cheat' on this rule is to also help YOUR summoning mechanics."

"How?" Ruri asked.

"Owl guy." Yuga directed his voice to Yugi "Remember the arrows you saw on the link monster?"

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"The other way of summoning Extra Deck monsters is to summon them on the zone that a link monster arrow points to."

"So that means you have an advantage against everyone else that doesn't have a link monster." Mizael stated.

"Yes, but not this time." Yuga then pressed a button on his duel disk and suddenly, Shun field glitched for a brief second.

"What happened?" Shun asked, looking at his board.

"I modified your side of the board, so it can function as your old duel board, with no restrictions on extra deck summons." Yuga explained, "Consider this, a gift from a friend, but if you wish to use this advantage, you will have to start."

"Humph. Very well, let's go! My turn! Draw!" Shun then looked at his hand, and a big grin appeared on his face.

"Got a good hand?" Yuga asked

"Yeah." Shun confirmed "One of the best, I could ever draw. What about you?"

"Not the best, but enough to win." Yuga stated, still with very high confidence.

"Still confident, I see." Shun said, not liking the cockiness in his opponent voice "This will not last! I activate the field spell card, Raidraptor - Flock Nest! Now I will normal summon Raidraptor - King Lanius!"

Raidraptor - King Lanius ATK: 1300 Lvl: 4

The monster that appeared was a mechanical purple falcon with huge wings.

"I will activate his effect! I will summon a level 4 'Raidraptor' from my hand! I will special summon my Vanishing Lanius!

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ATK: 1300 Lvl: 4

The monster that appeared was a green mechanical eagle, with a weird head and medium wings.

"Now, I will activate the effect of my Flock Nest! When I have two or more 'Raidraptor' monsters with the same level on the field, I can immediately add a 'Raidraptor' monster with the same level from my deck, to my hand! I add another Vanishing Lanius to my hand! Now the effect of my Vanishing Lanius will activate! It is the same from my King Lanius! So apparently, my second Vanishing Lanius!"

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ATK: 1300 Lvl: 4

"Flock Nest effect! I add Rising Lanius to my hand! My Vanishing Lanius effect will follow it up, by summoning it!"

Raidraptor - Rising Lanius ATK: 1000 Lvl: 4

The monster that appeared was a blue hawk with medium-sized wings, with some yellow details, his beak was silver and his eyes were orange.

"Flock Nest effect! I add Saving Lanius to my hand! I will now activate Rising effect! I will make all my 'Raidraptor' monsters level 6!"

Raidraptor - Rising Lanius Lvl: 4 - 6

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius Lvl: 4 - 6

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius Lvl: 4 - 6

Raidraptor - King Lanius Lvl: 4 -6

"Now with my Vanishing Lanius and my Rising Lanius, that counts as two material for an XYZ summon of a 'Raidraptor' monster, Overlay!" the two monsters then became energy blobs and entered a black and yellow portal on the ground "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! XYZ summon! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon DEF: 3000 Rank: 6 OU: 2

The monster that appeared was a large mechanical falcon that was colored in black. He looked like a war machine, with his composed of metal beams and he had no legs, instead, he had a large blade on the bottom of his body.

"My Flock Nest will now activate his other effect! If I special summon a 'Raidraptor' XYZ monster, I can, twice per turn, add a Rank-Up spell, that lists 'Raidraptors' on its name or in its effect, from my deck to my hand! I add Rank-Up-Magic: Copy Force to my hand!"

"Rank-Up spell? Intriguing." Yuga thought while examining Shun's field.

"If Rising Lanius leaves the field, or is used as an XYZ material, my monsters level raise by one."

Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius Lvl: 6 - 7

Raidraptor - King Lanius Lvl: 6 - 7

"I will now overlay using my two new levels 7 monsters!" the two monsters then became energy blobs and entered the same portal the other two monsters entered before "All-mighty predator that soars the sky, charge through the black night with your wings that spread destruction! XYZ summon! Appear! Rank 7! Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon ATK: 2500 Rank: 7 OU: 2

The falcon was even bigger than Revolution, his wings looked like they had blades, where should be his feathers, and had what seemed to be rocket launchers and some kind of engine that made him float. His body was black colored and his head had a buzz-saw.

"Wow! When your brother said that his hand was good, he wasn't kidding!" Quattro said to Ruri.

"I activate the effect of my Flock Nest!" Shun exclaimed, surprising everyone with the fact that he wasn't finished yet "I can add a 'Rank-Up' spell from my deck to my hand one more time! I add Rank-Up-Magic: Skip Force to my hand! I now activate the effect of my Arsenal Falcon! I will detach an overlay unit to special summon a level 4 Winged-Beast monster from my deck!"

The gigantic bird ate one of the energy orbs that was around him and then blasted a bird from its rocket launcher.

"I special summon my Blazing Lanius from my deck!" Shun exclaimed.

Raidraptor - Blazing Lanius ATK: 1000 Lvl: 4

The monster was a mechanical eagle with its wings on fire and a silver beak.

"Blazing Lanius will activate a 'Raidraptor' spell directly from my deck! I activate the continuous spell, Raidraptor Emergency Landing! Now, if I control at least two XYZ monsters, I will place a counter on this card instead of losing LP to activate card effects! I activate the spell card, Raidraptor - Surprise attack! I reduce my LP to 100, which will not be the case, and then I will banish a 'Raidraptor' monster I control, to special summon a Rank 8 'Raidraptor' monster, which his effects negated and his attack turned to zero, from my Extra-Deck! I banish Blazing Lanius, to special summon my Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

Raidraptor -Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000 Rank: 8 OU: 0

The falcon was most certainly the weirdest monster that Shun had summoned during this duel. It was covered by a white armor, with some red details, that resembled some kind of futuristic satellite. He had a visor on his eyes, that was red-colored, and his wings had some kind of propulsor that made him float on the air.

Raidraptor -Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000 - 0

The falcon then became grey, due to the lack of its effect being removed.

"An Extra Deck monster with zero attack and no effects?" Yuga thought "What is he planning?" he then remembered about the cards that brought him curiosity before "Wait a minute, 'Rank - Up'...! Is he going to-?"

"I activate the spell card, Rank - Up Magic: Skip Force! I will special summon a 'Raidraptor' XYZ monster from my Extra - Deck, using a 'Raidraptor' XYZ monster I control, and the monster that is special summoned by this card needs to be two ranks higher than the one used to summon it! I use my Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

The said monster then became an energy blob and flew to the black portal, that was now on the ceiling.

"Here it comes." Everyone from the XYZ dimension thought simultaneously, knowing very well which monster Shun was going to summon.

"Supreme Falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank - Up, XYZ Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon ATK: 3500 Rank: 10 OU: 1

The falcon was the biggest and most majestic of all Shun monsters. He was covered in a blue and gold armor and his wings were huge and gold-colored. Its chest had the Raidraptor symbol on a circular gold medal. There was also a gold ring on its back. His body was surrounded by a golden aura.

"Hum, impressive monster." Yuga admitted.

"You haven't seen a thing." Shun stated "I activate the spell card, Rank - Up Magic: Copy Force! I will destroy an XYZ monster I control to special summon from my Extra - Deck a 'Raidraptor' XYZ monster from my Extra - Deck with the same rank as the XYZ monster with the highest rank on my field! I destroy my Arsenal Falcon to special summon another Ultimate Falcon!"

"What?" Yuga said, surprised right now.

Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon ATK: 3500 Rank: 10 OU: 0

"I activate the effect of my Arsenal Falcon! When it is sent to the GY, while having a 'Raidraptor' as an overlay unit attached to it, I can special summon a 'Raidraptor' XYZ monster from my Extra - Deck and attach him to it as XYZ material! So I special summon my Final Fortress Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon ATK: 3800 Rank: 12 OU: 1

The falcon that appeared was really a fortress. He had four propellers that were protected by a purple armor that protected all of the falcon body.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn. During the End Phase, my Emergency Landing will destroy itself to make me gain LP equal to the attack of an XYZ monster I control, that has at least two copies of him on the field.

Shun LP: 4000 - 7500

"Now it is your turn." Shun stated.

"Holy fuck." Mizael said, impressed with that turn one board "This is what you call an unbreakable board!"

"I wouldn't call it unbreakable." Specter countered, with a smug on his face.

"What do you mean by 'not calling it unbreakable'?" Ruri asked, trying to defend Mizael statement about the board of her brother "How could your master break this board?"

"Just observe." Specter did another smug, annoying Ruri "All of you will soon see, how a real duelist duels, and how that board of your friend won't last a chance against master Vega skills."

"Well, you aren't kidding when you told your hand was good." Yuga said while looking at Shun's monsters with some admiration "It this is your best turn one board?"

"No, but it is one of my best." Shun admitted, "So, still confident on your win?"

"Absolutely." Yuga admitted, "I will beat you this turn to be more precise."

All of that arrogance was starting to annoy Shun.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuga then placed his drawcard on his hand and quickly activated another card from his hand "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!"

"Pot of Greed!?" Everyone that wasn't from the Link dimension said simultaneously.

"I will draw two cards from my deck!" Yuga then added two cards to his hand.

"How can you have such a rare card?" Yuto asked his counterpart, Pot of Greed is not something you see in every deck after all.

"With patience and experience, a man can do anything." Yuga said, "I now normal summon my Gateway Dragon."

Gateway Dragon ATK: 1600 Lvl: 4

The monster was a small, gold dragon with three arms and he was holding what seemed to be a hexagonal piece of metal that looked like it could open itself.

"I activate the effect of my Gateway Dragon. I can once per turn special summon a level four or lower Dragon monster from my hand! I special summon Rokket Tracer!"

Rokket Tracer ATK: 1600 Lvl: 4

Gateway Dragon then opened his hexagonal metal piece and from there, a small red dragon appeared. The dragon had a red armor covering his body and his head was what seemed to be a bullet. He had shiny green lines around his body, that had the same colors as his energy wings, he also had turbines on his arms.

"I now activate the spell card, Quick Launch! It will allow me to special summon a 'Rokket' monster from my deck!"

"Straight from the deck? With no cost?" Quattro asked, shocked by the existence of such a strong card.

"But I chain this effect with the effect of my Rokket Tracer! I will destroy a card from my field to special summon a 'Rokket' monster from my deck too! I destroy my Quick Launch to special summon my Rokket Immobilizer!"

Rokket Immobilizer ATK: 1900 Lvl: 3

Another small dragon appeared on the field. He was grey colored and he had what seemed to be the tip of a taser gun on his head, which was connected by a blue energy line to his wings.

"Since destroying a card doesn't negate its effects I can still special summon a 'Rokket' from my deck! I special summon my Steamrokket Dragon!"

Steamrokket Dragon ATK: 1400 Lvl: 4

This monster looked a little archaic mechanical dragon. His armor was brown colored, almost like it was rusty, and his head had a silver bullet, he also had some gears on him, with some leaving from his back.

"I activate the effect of my Rokket Immobilizer! If he is special summoned I can banish a spell card from my GY to replicate its effects! I banish my Quick Launch to special summon another 'Rokket' monster from my deck! I special summon Anesthrokket Dragon!"

Anesthrokket Dragon ATK: 0 Lvl: 1

The minuscule dragon had what seemed to be an anesthetic injection needle on his head, he was also green colored.

"I activate the effect of my Steamrokket Dragon! If a dragon monster is special summoned to my field, he will add a spell card that lists 'Rokket' on its name or effect, from my deck to my hand! I add Squib Draw to my hand!"

Yuga then looked at Shun, and smiled, thinking on how he would react upon seeing what was going to happen.

"Appear! The circuit that guides the darkness!" Yuga shouted while he raised his hand to the sky, while some sparks flew from his hand to the sky, making the link portal appear.

"What is that!?" Trey asked.

"Link summons." Shizuku said, surprised with what she was seeing.

Shun forced a calm expression on his face, but Yuga could tell that he was faking it.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is one, level four or lower, dragon monster! I put Rokket Tracer on the link marker!" Rokket Tracer then became a black energy bullet and went to the left pointer of the portal "Link summon! Arise! Link-1! Striker Dragon!"

Striker Dragon ATK: 1000 Link 1(⬅)

The dragon had a blue armor and energy wings, he had no arms and a tail that had a metal spike on its tip.

"So this is a Link monster." Yuto said while looking at the dragon that appeared on the field.

"Not so impressive." Quattro mocked the monster "How is this supposed to beat Shun?"

"Maybe if you stay quiet and watch the duel you will find out." Kyoko countered, she didn't like Yuga, but she hated when someone judged a strategy just because of the first monster they summoned. Quattro then became silent, while Trey looked at him with a funny face.

"Striker Dragon effect activates! I will add the field spell, Boot Sector Launch from my deck to my hand! Now I will activate it! It will give all my 'Rokket' monsters, 300 attacks!"

Anesthrokket Dragon ATK: 0 - 300

Rokket Immobilizer ATK: 1900 - 2200

Steamrokket Dragon ATK: 1400 - 1700

"What are you hoping to achieve with this?" Shun asked.

"I activate the spell card, Squib Draw!" Yuga ignored Shun question "I will destroy a 'Rokket' monster I control to draw two new cards! I destroy Steamrokket Dragon!" Yuga then drew two new cards "I activate the effect of my Steamrokket Dragon! If he is destroyed, I will be able to add a 'Rokket' monster from my deck to my hand! I add Quickrokket Dragon! Appear! The circuit that guides the darkness!" the link portal appeared once more.

"Wait, didn't he need to have an arrow pointing to his field to be able to special summon a monster from the Extra-Deck?" Yuto asked.

"Not in this situation." Specter said.

"The summoning condition are two dark dragon monsters! I place my Striker Dragon and my Gateway Dragon on the link markers!" Yuga monsters then flew to the bottom left and bottom right arrows of the portal "Link summon! Arise! Link-2! Advancerokket Dragon!"

Advancerokket Dragon ATK: 2000 Link 2(↙ ↘)

This monster was like Rokket Tracer, but he was bigger, had larger arms with bigger turbines that were now in a bigger quantity, and the bullet on his head was larger too.

"He can special summon link monsters using other link monsters!?" Ruri asked, surprised.

"Yes, which is why I told you all to wait and see." Kyoko answered.

"Advancerokket Dragon effect activates! I will target a 'Rokket' monster I control, and then I will add a 'Rokket' monster from my deck to my hand that has a different level then the 'Rokket' I targeted! I target my Anesthrokket Dragon!" Advancerokket then blasted energy waves at Anesthrokket, whose eyes started to shine when he got in contact with the waves "I now chain my Advancerokket effect to my Anesthrokket effect! When a Link monster targets him, he will destroy himself and negate the effects of a monster you control! I negate the effects of your Revolution Falcon!"

Anesthrokket Dragon then became an energy anesthetic injection and flew straight to Revolution Falcon. When he hit the falcon monster, the monster then became gray, symbolizing his lost effect.

"The effect of my Advancerokket Dragon will proceed! I add Rokket Blaster from my deck to my hand! This will trigger the effect of my Quickrokket Dragon! When a 'Rokket card is added to my hand, I can special summon him from my hand!"

Quickrokket Dragon ATK: 1500 Lvl: 3

Quickrokket Dragon ATK: 1500 - 1800

The dragon that appeared was small and most likely made of some kind of energy, looking like lightning. His head was the only thing made of something physical, which was a metal bullet.

"Appear, two more times! The circuit that guides the darkness!" two-link portals appeared behind Yuga "The summoning conditions of both these monsters are, one level 4 or lower dragon! I place my Rokket Immobilizer and my Quickrokket Dragon on the respective link markers!" both dragons then flew, one going to the first portal, right arrow, and other going to the second one, left arrow.

"Link summons! Appear! Guardragon Elpy and Guardragon Pisty!"

Guardragon Elpy ATK: 1000 Link 1 (⬅)

Guardragon Pisty ATK: 1000 Link 1 (➡)

Both dragons looked really similar with only some little differences. Elpy was completely white if you discount his black raven wing, with a snake body and his head had what seemed to be a crown. Pisty was really similar, but his body was black colored and his wing was the wing of a white bat.

"I activate the effect of my Quickrokket Dragon and chain it with my Rokket Blaster! I will special summon him since a 'Rokket' monster was sent to the GY! Then I will add a monster that either has 'Rokket' on its name or lists it on its effect! I add Absorouter Dragon to my hand!"

Rokket Blaster ATK: 1700 Lvl: 3

Blaster was a different kind of 'Rokket' monster. He was limbless, with a long snake-like body, and energy wings on his back, his head was also a rocket launcher instead of a bullet.

"I now will special summon my Absorouter Dragon, since I have a 'Rokket' monster on the field!"

Absorouter Dragon ATK: 1200 Lvl: 7

The dragon, looked incomplete, to be honest. His robotic body had some parts lost with some wires being showed off the inside of his body.

"I activate the effect of my Rokket Blaster! When a dark dragon monster is summoned to my field, I will add a 'Rokket' monster from my deck to my hand, and a monster with the same level, type and attribute of the special summoned monster from my deck to my hand too! I add Chargerokket Dragon and Exploderokket Dragon!"

"This guy doesn't know anything about restraint?" Quattro asked, perplexed on how this guy turn was progressing.

"Hey, Shun." Yuga then stopped his turn for a while "Are you ready to see one of the most powerful dragon monsters of all time?"

"You are pretty cocky, counting on a monster you haven't even summon."

"But I did summon it." Yuga then pointed at Elpy "It is him."

"Him!?" Shun asked, a little perplexed on how that small dragon could be considered so powerful "How is this little guy one of the most powerful dragons of all time?"

"Read his effect and you will see," Yuga suggested.

Shun then read the card effect and had a surprising reaction.

"WHAT!?" he shouted, scaring everyone but Yuga.

"What happened, brother!?" Ruri asked, concerned with that reaction.

"I think it will be better if you see it with your own eyes." Yuga said "I activate the effect of my Guardragon Elpy! If there is a zone on the field that two link monsters point to, I will be able to special summon a dragon monster straight from my deck! With no restriction! 'Roar of Honor!' "

"WHAT!?" Everyone from the XYZ dimension shared the reaction of Shun now.

Elpy then roared to the sky. His roar echoed through the room, it sounded angelical for some reason. Then, a light appeared on the zone he and Pisty pointed to.

"Appear! Omni Dragon Brotaur!"

Omni Dragon Brotaur ATK: 0 Lvl: 1

From the light, a small dragon surged. He had an armor that made him look like a small dragon knight, and he had some kind of blue energy on his hand.

"What? He used such a powerful effect to bring out such a small monster?" Trey asked.

"It can't be a weak monster," Shun stated

"You are absolutely correct Shun." Yuga complimented his opponent "I activate his effect! I will discard a card to target a monster in the field, and then I will add a monster with the same type and attribute as the targeted monster! I target my Pisty to add a dark dragon to my hand! I add Magnarokket Dragon! Now I activate the effect of my Chargerokket Dragon that I discarded! I will destroy a card in my hand, to add a card that lists 'Rokket' on its effect, from my GY or banished zone to my hand! I add Quick-Launch! But I will only be able to use the added card on my Main Phase 2."

"Such a powerful search effect." Ruri admitted, "He even managed to cheat around the discard cost."

"That is my master for you." Specter proudly said, "But it is far from over."

"Appear! The circuit that guided the darkness!" the link portal appeared one more time "The summoning condition is two dragon monsters! I place my Advancerokket Dragon and my Brotaur on the link markers! Link summon! Arise! Link 2! Guardragon Argapain!"

Guardragon Argapain ATK: 1500 Link 2 (⬇ ⬆)

A dragon with a snake-like a body appeared on Yuga Extra Monster zone. He had some armor covering his grey body.

"I activate the effect of my Argapain! Since my Elpy can summon dragons from the deck, it would be a natural progression for my Argapain to summon dragons from the Extra-Deck!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone from the XYZ dimension exclaimed.

"How can a monster like this exist!?" Shun asked, baffled with this effect.

" 'Kings Roar!' " Argapain then roared to the sky like Elpy, but his roared sounded way more powerful and intimidating. A bright light started to shine on the zone that Argapain, Elpy, and Pisty pointed to, a link portal then started to appear on the light, with the arrows, right, bottom right, left, and bottom left, shining in orange already "My wind that pierces through the closed world! Arise! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!"

Borreload Dragon ATK: 3000 Link 4 (⬅ ↙ ↘ ➡)

The dragon that appeared had a red armor with some black details. He had two horns and two tusks, both with green neon lines on them, his torso had what seemed to be a gun cylinder, that was filled with green energy, his arm was metallic and his legs were bulky, and he also had energy wings, but they were all connected by a metal piece on Borreload back.

When the dragon appeared in the field, everyone from the XYZ dimension flinched.

"So, you wanted to see a big dragon?" Yuga asked Trey "Well there you have one, now prepare yourself to the other one!"

"Other one!?" Shun asked.

"Appear! The circuit that guides the darkness!" the link portal appeared above Yuga "The summoning conditions are two or more dragon monsters! I place Argapain, Elpy, and Pisty on the link markers!" the dragons then flew to the right, bottom arrow, bottom right arrow, bottom left arrow.

"Scarlet lightning with the strength of a powerful thunderstorm, descend to us and show your power that shakes the Earth itself! Link summon! Arise! Link 4! Borrel Thunder Link Dragon!"

"A what Dragon!?" Yuto and Ruri asked simultaneously.

Borrel Thunder Link Dragon ATK: 3000 Link 4 (➡ ↙ ⬇ ↘)

The monster was similar to Borreload, but with some clear differences. His horns were sharper and they looked like dark grey instead of black and his tusks shared those differences, he also had an extra smaller tusk on his jaw, the neon lines on them were also red instead of green. His face was a little scary too, not only because of the red eyes but unlike Borreload face, that simply looked angry, he looked absolutely enraged and his sharp teeth didn't help that situation. His wings were made of a red energy, but unlike Borreload wings his wings were sprouted from his back and they had a total of six metal pieces, that emitted the energy that they were made, there were three metal pieces on one side and three on the other side, with the metal pieces on the top making larger energy wings than the ones in the low. His claws were sharp and glowed in the same red energy, that also appeared on a circular metal piece that was on the dragon's palms. His legs were way sleeker than Borreload and his tail was spiky and currently conducted a lot of red energy. His torso had what seemed to be an electric core that was filled with red energy. His armor color was also black with some red details, and he had a red electric aura around him.

When the dragon appeared on the field, he roared to the sky, but his roar was so much more powerful and much deeper than the other dragons Yuga had summoned, it only showed the difference in power.

"I-It is..." Mizael started, but couldn't finish the sentence in time due to the shock "So intimidating."

"Indeed it is." Specter said "My master ace monster is really impressive." his voice sounded really creepy once again.

(Yuto mind)

"Holy hell, this is a really impressive monster." Yuto thought to himself "And also, 'Link Dragon'? Wait! Dark Rebellion!" Yuto called his partner.

"Yes?" Dark Rebellion sounded a little perplexed, it was probably caused by the new dragon.

"Is this the other presence you felt when we were introduced to each other?"

"No, it is not." he admitted, "They are similar, but this presence fells a lot more threatening than the one I felt on that day."

"Similar, but different?" Yuto then started to think about this situation, he then stopped when an idea popped in his head "Is it possible?" he started to think about this more and more.

"The effect of my Borrel Thunder! I will choose either monster effects or spell/trap effects, then my opponent will be unable to activate the type I choose this turn, he will also be unable to activate effects in response to this effect activation! I choose spell/trap! 'Disruption Wave Blast!' " Shun stood still while his back-row was nullified.

"I activate the effect of my Boot Sector Launch!" Yuga exclaimed.

"Crap, I forgot about the field spell!" Shun thought

"I will special summon two 'Rokket' monsters from my hand! I special summon my Magnarokket Dragon and my Exploderokket Dragon!"

Magnarokket Dragon ATK: 1800 Lvl: 4

Exploderokket Dragon ATK: 2000 Lvl: 7

Magnarokket Dragon ATK: 1800 - 2100

Exploderokket Dragon ATK: 2000 - 2300

Magnarokket was a small, serpent-like, dragon with red armor and bullet head.

Exploderokket was a really large, serpent-like, dragon with brown armor and was constantly emanating fire from his mouth.

"Appear! The circuit that guides the darkness!"

"He will link summon again!?" Yuto asked, getting a little tired of seeing so much link summons in one turn.

"The summoning condition is, three or more effect monster! I place Absorouter Dragon, Magnarokket Dragon, Rokket Blaster, and Exploderokket Dragon in the link markers!" the dragons then flew to the top arrow, left arrow, bottom arrow, and bottom left arrow "My gale that pierces through the closed world! Link summon! Arise! Link 4! Borrelsword Dragon!"

Borrelsword Dragon ATK: 3000 Link 4 (⬆⬅↙⬇)

The dragon was like a Borreload Dragon, but his wings were yellow and his head had a spiky chin and a sword on his head, which two spikes on the back of his head.

"I activate the effect of my Advancerokket Dragon in the GY, and chain it with the effect of Absorouter Dragon! I will add a 'Rokket' monster from my deck to my hand since he was sent to the GY! I add Searchrokket Dragon! Now I will activate the effect of MY Advancerokket Dragon! When I special summon a 'Borrel' monster while having two link dragon monsters with more than 2000 attack, I can resurrect a dark dragon from my GY! I resurrect Absorouter Dragon!"

Absorouter Dragon ATK: 1200

"I activate Borrelsword effect! I will change my Absorouter Dragon to defense position!"

Absorouter Dragon DEF: 2800

"I enter the Battle Phase!" Yuga exclaimed.

"What? But your monsters are weaker than my monsters in attack position!" Shun questioned.

"Borrel Thunder another effect will activate! It will gain 500 attacks for each dark or dragon monster, in the field, during the Battle Phase! And this number will stay the same, even if the monsters leave the field during the battle! 'Overdrive Aura!' " Borrel Thunder then started to be covered in a strong red lightning aura.

Borrel Thunder Link Dragon ATK: 3000 - 7000

"It is stronger than Shun monsters!" Quattro exclaimed.

"But even if he attacks with him, Shun will survive and defeat him on the next turn." Mizael stated.

"Borrelsword Dragon! Attack Final Fortress Falcon!" Yuga said, surprising everyone but Specter and Kyoko.

"But why!?" Ruri asked.

"Borrelsword Dragon effect activates! When he declares an attack to a monster, he will gain attack equal to half of the attack of the monster he is battling with until the end of the turn!"

"What!?" Shun exclaimed

Borrelsword Dragon ATK: 3000 - 4900

"In normal circumstances, your monster would have lost half of his attack too, but this will do it." Yuga explained.

Borrelsword Dragon then went straight to the giant purple falcon. He blasted what seemed to be a stream of magma from his mouth, the magma then went straight into the blade on his head. The blade started to glow in yellow and red light, looking like lava, it then got larger as the dragon flew right above Fortress Falcon, he then got ready to dive and strike the falcon down.

" 'Magma Slash!' " Borrelsword Dragon then dived and slashed the falcon in two, all in the blink of an eye.

Shun LP: 7500 - 6400

Shun backed off a little after the impact of both monsters.

"Remember that my Borrelsword Dragon changed my monster to defense position?" Yuga asked to Shun.

"Yes, why?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer but he didn't show it.

"Because since I did this, my Borrelsword Dragon can attack twice!"

"What!?"

"And his attack gaining effect is not once per turn! So now I attack your Ultimate Falcon! 'Magma Burst!' "

This time Borrelsword Dragon didn't utilize his blade to attack, he instead simply blasted magma on the black and gold falcon.

Borrelsword Dragon ATK: 4900 - 6650

Shun LP: 6400 - 3250

This time the blast of when Shun monster was destroyed, was way stronger than the previous one, making him fly backward, but in a way bigger distance.

"So, do you still believe that your brother will win?" Specter asked Ruri, mocking her.

"I activate the effect of my Saving Lanius! I can discard him to select the target of your next attack! And if the monster is destroyed, you will take damage equal to his attack, and I will gain LP equal to his attack! I target my Revolution Falcon!" Shun said.

"Yes, I believe he will, all he has to do is wait." Ruri countered.

"I attack your Revolution Falcon with my Borreload Dragon!" Yuga exclaimed.

"What!? Why with Borreload Dragon? Are you willing to destroy your monster just to maximize damage?"

"I activate the effect of my Borreload Dragon!" Yuga ignored Shun question "I will take control of the monster I am attacked by placing him at a zone my dragon points too!"

"WHAT!?" Shun exclaimed, surprised that Yuga managed to escape the situation he pulled him into.

" 'Strange Trigger!' " Borreload then blasted a bullet that was made of orange energy at the falcon, making him disappear and reappear at the zone the dragon pointed to.

"All he has to do is wait. Am I right?" Specter asked Ruri, in a mocking tone. Ruri herself was with a worried face.

"Now, let's end this. Borrel Thunder Link Dragon! Attack his other Ultimate Falcon!"

Borrel Thunder than flew high, almost hitting the ceiling, and started to charge a red lightning on his mouth, making a ball of pure energy on his mouth, and a high pitched sound, his wings also merged themselves together, creating two red energy wings, which created a huge electric aura around Borrel Thunder making the charging lightning bigger.

" 'Scarlet Thunder of Obliteration!' "

Borrel Thunder Link Dragon then blasted a huge beam of pure red lightning at Shun last defense. Resulting in a huge explosion that sends Shun flying, one last time.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Shun screamed after the impact.

Shun LP: 3250 - 0

"Brother!" Ruri then went straight to her brother, to see if he was okay. All of her friends then followed him.

"Impressive, master Vega!" Specter exclaimed, "This was an incredible duel!"

"I think you went way too overboard." Kyoko said, a little mad with the way Yuga dueled, she then went to Shun too "I am sorry for my... 'friend', violent behavior on the end of the duel."

"I wasn't violent, I simply won the duel." Yuga defended himself "By the way, did you managed to see if I am not with Academia, Shun?" he directed his question to his former opponent.

"As he would-" Mizael started, but Shun interrupted him

"Yes, you showed me that you are not Academia."

"Wait, what?" Mizael asked, really confused with Shun statement "Are you going to believe him?"

"I will. Even though he dueled mercilessly against me, I didn't felt like he did it for pure malice, it felt like he was just trying to beat me quickly without wasting any move, the relentlessly was just a consequence of this idea." Shun answered.

"You are correct my friend." Yuga said, "Now, are we going to be allies?"

Yugi and Shizuku looked at each other, they knew that they should keep all dragons masters as closely as possible, even if one of them was a little violent.

"Yes, we are." Shizuku affirmed while she extended her arm in a sign of friendship.

(Yuto mind)

"Hey, Dark Rebellion." Yuto said in his mind "Can you now tell me how did you know that my counterpart would have one dragon that had the same aura you felt while we were on the gateway zone?"

"It was quite simple actually." Dark Rebellion started his explanation "You look like my master, and you have me, your girlfriend fought a guy with the same face as you, and he had Starving Venom, so I believe that, since my brothers are split between the summoning mechanics just like the dimensions, there is a counterpart of you in each dimension and each one of them has one of my brothers."

"This makes sense." Yuto admitted "But you told me you have four brothers, while there are six dimensions, which means that there are six dragons, not four, do you have any idea of where those two dragons came from? And you said that the presence you felt on the gateway zone was similar but different to the one you felt on this Borrel Thunder, so there can be even one more dragon!"

"No, I don't." Dark Rebellion said, "We will ask about this to this Yuga or to one of his partners."

"Understood." Yuto then finished his conversation with his partner and focused himself on the conversation that his friends were having.

"So, your dimension has all of the summoning mechanics?" Mizael asked.

"Yes, every single one of them." Kyoko said she was happier than before for some reason, Ruri theorized that it was because Yuga and Specter had left to have a private talking with Azure and Yugi.

"So, there are XYZ focused decks on your dimension too?" Trey asked.

"Yes, they have to run some link monsters too, but they exist." Kyoko answered.

Yuto came back from his telepathic conversation on that moment, he thought it was weird for Yugi, Azure and two of the newcomers being absent from the room, but he knew that it would be weird if he asked where they were, so he decided to ask something for Ruri link counterpart.

"Excuse me but I have a weird question. Can you please answer it." Yuto said while looking to Kyoko.

"Sure you can ask me. I am an open book!" Kyoko was definitely happier than before.

"Ok. Your companion had a monster with 'Link Dragon' on his name, is there another monster with this name on your dimension?" Yuto asked, trying to confirm his suspicion.

Shizuku got caught by surprise by this question, another 'Link Dragon'? This was impossible, but why would he ask that, unless...

"Dark Rebellion! He told me and Yugi that he felt an energy that was similar to his brothers once, so if it was different from the one he felt in the duel... That means we have one more dimensional dragon! And one more reincarnation of him! But how!?" she thought, scared with her discovery "Now, I want to hear what she has to say!"

Kyoko face then change of emotions really quickly, from happiness to shock, and from shock to sadness.

"Yes, there is one monster with the same name." Kyoko voice sounded way less enthusiastic than before.

"Ah. Sorry!" Yuto realized what happened and tried to apologize.

"It is okay." Kyoko said "I would have told to you all sooner or later. I just need to do something first."

Kyoko then started to type something on her duel disk, she was doing it with such speed and precision that it wasn't even possible to see what she was doing, after a few seconds a chip came out of the duel disk and Kyoko then smashed it with her feet, which confused everyone around her, she then picked another chip from her pocket and placed on the spot the previous chip had popped out.

"Now we can talk." Kyoko said, she sounded really serious now.

"Why you did all of this?" Shizuku asked, being the most confused about the group.

"That chip I smashed was made so that Yuga could hear everything I said, the chip I placed is made to simulate our conversation so that it looked like we were simply chatting about what Yuga considered unimportant things." Kyoko explained.

"Why would he do this?" Quattro asked, a little shocked that someone would do this kind of privacy invasion with its friend.

"Because I and Yuga aren't exactly on good terms, and he doesn't trust me at all." Kyoko answered.

"Why would he bring you here if he didn't trust you?" Shizuku asked, not fully believing in that story.

"This ties with this guy question." Kyoko pointed to Yuto "There is another 'Link Dragon' in my dimension, it is this monster in particular." Kyoko then pressed a button in her duel disk, a holographic image of a card appeared, it was Yuta's dragon.

"Salamangreat? What is that?" Trey asked, a little confused with the name on the card effect.

Yuto looked at the monster which much more attention than the others, for some reason that dragon made him feel angry and happy at the same time, it felt familiar too.

"So, you think it is him? This is the monster you felt yesterday?"

"I can't tell for the picture alone." Dark Rebellion admitted, he felt the same way as Yuto about the dragon, only more intensely.

"This dragon belongs to Yuga brother, Yuta." Kyoko said, she sounded happy while mentioned this 'Yuta' "He was the 'anonymous person' that defeated the invader."

"He defeated him!? Then why your friend told us that was an anonymous person, and why this Yuta guy not here?" Yuto asked.

"Let's just say that he and Yuga are in really bad terms right now." Kyoko admitted, trying to avoid this subject "It was all because of one thing." Kyoko then showed then her duel disk "Now listen, if you tell those two that I have this, I will kill all of you." Kyoko voice sounded really threatening now, which scared the XYZ gang and Shizuku, even Shun was scared, which was surprising for a sixteen-year-old girl "Can't I trust all of you?"

The people from the XYZ dimension looked at each other, the girl had simply threatened them of life, but they really wished to know more things about Yuga and what the hell he was hidden, after all, he said that they wanted them as allies, so why hid something as the true person that defeated Yuri.

"Yes, you can trust us." Shun said, with a really cold voice.

Kyoko looked at her duel disk and typed something on it, the orb in the middle then started to shine in purple light.

"Come out. They are trustworthy." Kyoko said to her duel disk, which confused the XYZ gang for a second until something bizarre happened.

"Hello there!" a voice said from the duel disk, and from the middle orb, a figure appeared.

He had a black body with a pointy head and purple lines, his eyes were yellow and his voice looked childish. Everyone from the XYZ gang reacted with either a confused face or with a scarred face.

"My name is Ai! And I am a-!" the strange creature started, just to be interrupted by Kyoko squishing it.

"Don't scream. Vega is still here." she said with a harsh voice.

"Okay, okay, don't need to be so hard." Ai complained "My name is Ai, and I am an Ignis." he then pointed to himself, his voice was really cocky.

The people from XYZ dimension still had the same surprised face.

"You are what?" Ruri asked, she never heard of an Ignis.

"Basically, I am a super AI." Ai said, "I can feel emotions and have completely free will, there are no strings on me!"

This shocked a lot the people of XYZ and Shizuku. How could an AI have free will, and most of all, feelings?

"Are you joking with us!?" Shun exclaimed "How could an AI Have feelings!? This is impossible!"

"As my creator would say, 'Impossible is just a word, that people created to limit the talents of other ones.' Which can be used as a response to your question." Ai answered, his voice was really cocky now.

"Ai, don't be so rude." Kyoko said harshly "They will be our allies from now on, so be kind."

Ai then looked at the XYZ gang and at Shizuku. He then fixated his eyes on Yuto.

"Yuta!" he shouted, completely ignoring Kyoko warning of staying quiet, and then flew right at Yuto and did something that surprised everyone but Kyoko, he hugged him "It is you! I thought I would never see you again! Are you okay!? Is Flame alright!? Have you found the others!?" Ai voice was filled with joy, some hints of sadness and when Yuto looked at the little creature, he found out that he was crying.

This action caught all the people around here by surprise. Not only did that AI had showed that he had feelings, that was way too real to be fake, but he cried just by thinking that Yuto was Yuta, which was the biggest shock for them.

"Hum, I am not this Yuta. My name is Yuto." Yuto explained, a little sad of ruining the expectations of the little guy.

Ai's face upon hearing this, was one of desolation. He looked at Yuto with more attention, and the more he looked at him, the more he saw that this boy wasn't his creator. He then let his head down a little and went back to Kyoko duel disk.

"Oh. I see, sorry." he said, while he returned to his friend duel disk.

"Sorry Ai, I forgot to tell you about this fact." Kyoko apologized, showing some compassion for the AI.

"It is okay." AI said "Let's just ignore this, please." he pleaded.

"So, how this guy is the reason for Yuga being mad at his brother?" Quattro asked.

"I wouldn't call it being mad, I think that the best description would be 'absolutely enraged' " Kyoko answered.

"What!? Absolutely enraged? What he did to earn this position?"

"This is the part where it gets to personal for us to tell you all. I am sorry." As explained, still really sad.

"So, let's go back to the original question, Yuta wields a dragon with the name 'Link Dragon'. Why have you asked?"

"Shizuku" Yuto directed his speech to his host "I want you to show her Honshitsu." he asked, not wasting any time with his question.

Shizuku froze for a moment. On the outside, she was looking fine, but on the inside:

"What!? He just told her about Honshitsu!? We should wait to see if they are really trustful to know about this! It is our main weapon! How could he simply give it away like this! Now if I don't talk, she will be suspicious of us!" Shizuku thought, in a little desperate and overreacting tone.

"It has to do with him." Yuto then picked his partner card and showed to Shizuku.

"So, my suspicion was correct." she was now thinking more clearly "I suppose it is the best to talk about this now."

Kyoko managed to see the card, she was confused about what he meant, but she was confused with the card's name.

"XYZ Dragon." Kyoko thought to herself "Interesting."

Shizuku then directed herself to Kyoko and lifted her arm, vines made of shadow then started to appear on her arm, surprising Ai and Kyoko enormously.

After seeing the shocked look on their faces, Shizuku made the vines vanish.

"Perhaps you wanna sit down." Shizuku suggested, which meant that she was going to tell her a long story.

(Synchro Dimension - Crow House)

In a really simple room, someone was resting, There were some wet towels and dirty soup plates on the tables, indicating that this person was being treated by Crow and the others, the room was also dark since the windows were all closed. The person resting then started to wake up and when he got up, it was revealed to be a really tired Yugo.

"Huuuuuum." he mumbled while he rubbed his eyes "What happened? Why am I in bed? I was supposed to be on the dining room with the others." he said to himself, while fulling waking up, only to realize that he was not in his room, and in fact, he wasn't even in a room of the orphanage anymore "What!? Where am I?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: High-speed Duel!

(Synchro Dimension - Crow house - sometimes before)

"This is not my room. How did I get here?" Yugo asked himself while he looked at the place he was "I need to find the others." he then gets up "Ouch!" or at least tried to, since felt a strange pain in his back and on his chest "What happened?" Yugo then looked at the area where he supposed to be wounded, he found what seemed to be some kind of burn wound that was almost healed entirely, but he still felt the pain.

"How did I got this?" Yugo questioned "There is no time for me to remember this, I need to realize where I am! Now where is my duel disk!?" he then started to look around, searching for his duel disk, he couldn't leave without it, it was the most important belonging, together with his deck of course. He then saw it, together with all of the medicines on the other side of the bed "What the-? Medicine? These people were taking care of me?" he said, now way much calmer.

"Maybe I am in the house of some Yusei friend. But why I can't remember?" he questioned, he later saw something at the side of his medicines "Hey! Is that photograph of me, doing a really weird arm position, why did I make this position? It looks like I am holding someone or something." he asked to himself "Well this is not important now, I need to find the others."

Yugo then picked his duel disk and tried to find anything he could wear to go outside. He managed to found his clothes and with very difficulty, he dressed and left the room. The house was unknown for him, it looked a little better than his orphanage, but it was also smaller. While he looked for the exit, he founded a note on a table.

"Yugo, me and my friend Crow (the person who owns the house) are doing groceries, Rua and Ruka are sleeping. We will tell you everything that happened after you got knocked out by that... thing. If you wake up and we have not returned, or the kids haven't woke up, wait in the house so you can tell us what happened to you.  
-Yusei."

"Yusei and the kids are here! That explains why I was being taken care of, but what did he mean by 'what happened to the orphanage.' and by me being knocked out. I hope everything is okay." Yugo thought to himself, he then went to the garage of the house, he hoped his D-Wheel was untouched. His second most precious belonging after his deck and duel disk.

After searching for a while, he managed to find his D-Wheel on this house garage. However it looked really dirty, it had some black marks that looked like grime that resulted from a fire.

"My D-Wheel! It is all dirty! Why!?" he then remembered Yusei note "Wait, Yusei said something happened on the orphanage, we were attacked!? But why!?" Yugo started to fill himself with questions, all who could not be answered, he decided to calm himself a bit "Okay, I need to calm myself, maybe cleaning my D-Wheel will calm me." he then started to clean his precious dueling motorbike.

(Outside of the house)

On the streets of the City, two men appeared and they were staring at Crow's house with real interest.

"So, this is the place Roget wanted us to invade?" a man wearing an office suit asked his companion, that shared the same time.

"Exactly." his companion answered "For some reason he wants us to get a girl with green hair and a man with black hair. He didn't tell his reasons, but we can't exactly complain, so lets go."

The two men then began their plan to invade the house.

(Crow house - Rua and Ruka room)

"Rua, wake up!" Ruka tried to wake her brother "We need to clean big brother Yugo D-Wheel! We promised to do it for Yusei."

Rua mumbled while he tried to wake up.

"Okay, give me two minutes." Rua said, half-asleep.

Ruka's answer to this was a punch on her brother's guts.

"OW!" Rua screamed in pain.

"Just a reminder, you asked me to do this if you begged to sleep a little more." Ruka said, annoyed.

"Ouch. Thanks." Rua's voice sounded like he was in pain.

Both of the kids then went downstairs to wash Yugo D-Wheel. While they were going down the stairs, they heard the sound of a hose being used.

"What? Yusei and Crow have returned? I thought they would be gone for more time!" Rua complained, "Now they gonna scold us for not having wake up earlier!"

"And whose fault was!?" Ruka asked, looking at her brother with an angry look.

"Yours! For not waking me up earlier!" Rua complained.

"*Gasp* How could you say this!?" Ruka said, shocked with her brother's response.

"Aaaaaaaand, done!" a voice that was really familiar to the kids said, which interrupted the fight between the brothers even before it could start.

The two then immediately started to run downstairs, in a real hurry. When they arrived at the garage they saw their friend cleaning his precious D-Wheel.

"Hum?" Yugo then realized the arrival of the kids "Oh! Hey guys! Did I woke up you all?"

The two kids then ran straight into Yugo, hugging him while their eyes were on tears.

"Big brother Yugo!" Rua screamed while he hugged his friend tightly "You have wakened up!" he said while he cried.

"Wow! Are you okay!?" Yugo asked, not expecting this reaction from the kids "Why are you so worried?"

"You were hit by that lightning attack!" Ruka exclaimed "We were so worried." she then started to cry some more.

"I was hit by what!?" Yugo wasn't expecting this, how he couldn't remember something like this "But, I was asleep for how long!?"

"Not for so long, less than a day to be true." Rua admitted "We managed to adjust ourselves quickly because of Crow. He is the reason we are not living on the street right now."

"Wait. In the streets?" Yugo asked, confused with this statement.

Rua and Ruka then realized that they would need to explain all to Yugo. It wouldn't be easy.

"Yugo." Ruka started "When you here hit by the lightning, you were momentarily captured by that... thing."

"Thing?" Yugo then had a flashback of a figure with a red bat symbol mask "Ah! That creepy man! He captured me!?"

"Yeah!" Rua said "He captured you! But how did you escape!?"

"Escaped? I never escaped. I just woke up on that bed after getting knocked out ."

"What? But that is impossible." Ruka answered, also a little confused.

"It doesn't matter now." Yugo stated, "What concerns me now, is why we are not on the orphanage."

Ruka and Rua then looked at each other. Both of them were uncertain about how to deliver this information to Yugo, but Rua decides to step up and tell him the truth right away.

"Yugo." Rua's voice sounded more serious, which was uncommon for him "When you blacked out, that man burned the orphanage, the whole place has fallen in the fire. We barely escaped."

Yugo's face then paled instantly. His orphanage, his home, is gone. How could this have happened? How could he be unconscious while this happened?

"A-Are... Are you joking right?" Yugo questioned, completely perplexed and scared.

"Yugo, I wish I was joking. But I am serious." Rua said, with a really sad voice.

Yugo walked back a little. He then took a seat on the garage, while looking pretty depressed about the news he received. Ruka and Rua hated seeing their big brother figure like this, they couldn't imagine how he would react when he discovered that Rin was kidnapped.

*CRASH!*

A sudden noise that sounded like wood broke was heard by the three kids, they then turned away to the direction of the sound, where they saw two Security officers raiding on their house.

"Don't move!" the first Security officer ordered, "Stay still and we won't hurt you!"

"Now, we are looking for a man with raven hair, and this girl with green hair, we know that they live here so bring them to us!" the second officer also ordered, while pointing at Ruka "If you gave them to us we will leave you all alone, so choose wisely."

"Like I would give Ruka and Yusei to you people!" Yugo then picked his duel disk and activated it "Let's duel!"

"Are you really planning to duel us alone!?" the first officer asked/mocked "You must be insane!"

"I wouldn't call him, 'alone'." a familiar voice said.

The two officers then turned their heads, only to be greeted by a punch in their faces, which knocked them down.

"Yusei!" the kids and Yugo exclaimed at the same time "You have returned!"

"Come on! We will talk later!" Yusei ordered "They will wake soon! Get on the D-Wheels! Rua with Yugo and Ruka with me"

The kids all obeyed and quickly went to the D-Wheels as Yusei told and fled. The officers woke up while they were turning their engines on, realizing they couldn't keep them on, they resorted to plan B.

"Attention secondary group! They are escaping! Go after them!" the secondary officer ordered through a radio.

*Blam!*

The sound of a door being open by force was heard by the two officers.

(The City - the streets)

Yugo and Yusei were traveling at high speed, trying to get as far away as possible from Crow's house. While they were escaping, the sound of the Security officers D-Wheels could be heard. The Security had a program that forces anyone riding a D-Wheel to duel them. Knowing that they would activate this program in any second, Yusei took an action.

"Yugo! Lets split up! Go to the right!" he ordered his friend.

"Okay!" Yugo obeyed and went to the right, Yusei went in the opposite direction.

The two officers then followed each one of their respective targets.

(With Yusei)

"Surrender now! You will not be able to defeat me!" the officer commanded, while he activated the forced duel program.

"Like I would listen to you!" Yusei shouted back "I can, and will, defeat you!"

"Fine! You are the architect of your own demise!"

DUEL!

Yusei LP: 4000

Security Officer #1 LP: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei started "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward!"

Junk Forward ATK: 900 Lvl: 3

The monster was a robot in a light brown armor that had long legs.

"Since I control a 'Junk' monster, I special summon Junk Servant!"

Junk Servant ATK: 1500 Lvl: 4

The robot this time looked more like what you would call 'junk'. His body was really simple, but the fact that his left shoulder has so bigger than his right and that his head was a complete mess was very prominent.

"Now I normal summon the tuner monster, Junk Retriever!"

Junk Retriever ATK: 1200 Lvl: 1

"I use my Retriever and my Servant to synchro summon!"

The two monsters then became green energy. Retriever became a green ring and Servant became four green energy spheres.

"The spirit of speed has descended on this world, watch as he manifests himself in the form of my monster! Synchro summon! Appear! Level 5! Junk Speeder!"

Junk Speeder ATK: 1800 Lvl: 5

The monster that was summoned had a white armor and looked like some kind of robot warrior. His feet were large and they were emitting green energy, his head was shaped like a race helmet, he had metal wings and a white scarf.

"Junk Speeder effect activates! I will special summon as many 'Synchron' tuner monsters from my deck, with different levels!"

"What!?" the officer soldier said in disdain.

Junk Speeder then blasted two blades made of wind from his feet on Yusei's field. When the wind made contact with the ground, he became a ball of air that burst itself, revealing two new monsters.

Junk Synchron ATK: 1300 Lvl: 3

The monster was a little orange robot that also had a scarf like Junk Speeder, his head had an orange hat and he had two orange boots.

Synchron Colector ATK: 0 Lvl: 1

This monster was also a robot, but he seemed more 'fancy-looking' than Junk Synchron, his body was entirely gray, with some white lines on his arms and legs, his hands were a little dirty and he had a really old backpack on his back that was filled with junk.

"The effect of my Synchron Collector will now activate! If he is special summoned while I have a synchro monster in my field I can add a 'Junk' or 'Synchron' monster from my deck to my hand! However, if the synchro monster is a 'Junk' monster, I can also add a 'Junk' or 'Synchron' spell card to my hand!" Yusei exclaimed "I will add the spell card, Synchron Bond and the monster, Junk Replacement from my deck to my hand! I activate the effect of my Replacement! I will send a 'Junk' monster from my field, back to my hand to special summon him! I send back, Junk Synchron!"

Junk Replacement ATK: 1000 Lvl: 4

The robot was an amorphous metal creature that when appeared in the field, immediately became look like a poorly made Junk Synchron.

"I activate the spell card, Synchron Bond! I will ban a monster on my field, and send a monster from my deck to the GY, to make my synchro monsters un-targetable by your monster effects until the End-Phase of the next turn! I ban Junk Forward and send Junk Lamp to the GY!"

The brown robot than vanished, giving place to a mystic barrier around Junk Speeder.

"This will be a problem." the officer thought to himself.

"I now will ban my Junk Retriever to normal summon another 'Junk' monster from my hand! I normal summon my Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron ATK: 1300 Lvl: 3

"My Junk Synchron will activate its effect! I will special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my GY! I special summon my Junk Lamp!"

Junk Lamp ATK: 500 Lvl: 1

The monster was a small robot with his head resembling an old bedside lamp.

"Lamp effect! I will double the level of a tuner monster I control! But it won't be classified as a tuner anymore! I double the level of Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron Lvl: 3 - 6

"I use, Junk Synchron, Junk Lamp and Synchron Collector to synchro summon!"

Collector became a single green energy ring and the other two became a total of seven green energy balls.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Soar, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted.

Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500 Lvl: 8

Stardust Dragon was a dragon with a white skin that looked like the purest form of silver. He emanated what seemed to be literal stardust from his wings, that were huge in comparison with the other dragons. His chest had also two purple pieces.

"Stardust Dragon" Ruka thought to herself "Yusei ace monster." she knew the dragon very well, it was a force to be recognized.

"I ban Synchron Bond to activate its secondary effect! I will reborn a 'Synchron' tuner from the GY! I revive Junk Synchron again!"

Junk Synchron Lvl: 3

"This is getting out of hand! He will now synchro summon again!" the officer thought.

"I now use Replacement and Junk Synchron to synchro summon!"

The monsters became four energy spheres and three energy rings respectively.

"Gathering anger that becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"

Junk Berserker ATK: 2700 Lvl: 7

The monster was a gigantic warrior on a vibrant red armor. He looked absolutely enraged and he was holding a gigantic sword on his back.

"I set two cards and end my turn! It is your move!" Yusei stated.

"Incredible." Ruka admitted to herself "Yusei already made a pretty cool board that even has his ace monster."

"Your turn was impressive." the Security officer admitted "But it won't be enough! My turn! Draw!"

(With Yugo)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn! So come at me scum!" the second Security officer stated.

He ended his turn while having Marksman Heiji Type 0 on his field on attack position and one trap card.

"My turn! Draw!" Yugo stated, "I special summon Speedroid Terrortop since I control no monsters!"

Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 Lvl: 3

The monster was literally a line of red spinning tops covered in lightning. Weird to say the least.

"I activate its effect! I will add a 'Speedroid' monster from my deck to my hand! I add Speedroid Taketomborg! Now I normal summon the tuner monster, Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke ATK: 1000 Lvl: 3

The monster that appeared was a little robot that looked like a generic duke with curly brown hair, that was almost entirely covered by a silly hat. He also had a scepter with a drum on its tip that had a symbol on it.

"Since I control a wind monster, I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg!"

Speedroid Taketomborg ATK: 600 Lvl: 3

A robot with really big blue bug eyes appeared in the field. His limbs were thin and looked like metal pieces.

"I activate the effect of my Speedroid Taketomborg! I will tribute him to special summon a 'Speedroid' tuner from my deck! I special summon my Speedroid Blazing Wheels!"

Speedroid Blazing Wheels ATK: 0 Lvl: 2

A small car that looked like a cartoon skull appeared, he had two large fire wheels on his sideways.

"I will use my Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke and my Speedroid Terrortop to synchro summon!" Yugo exclaimed.

Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke became three energy rings and Terrortop became three energy spheres.

"Magical sword, in the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro summon! Come forth! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK: 2200 Lvl: 6

The monster that appeared was formed of what seemed to be two deformed cylinders, one on vertical position and the other on a horizontal position. He also had a big spear piece on the middle of his body.

"I also use my Speedroid Blazing Wheels effect! If a synchro monster is special summoned to my field, I can special summon a Speedroid monster from my hand or GY, as long as it was the level of one of the monsters I used in my last synchro summon! Resurrect Terrortop!

Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 Lvl: 3

"I use my Terrortop and my Blazing Wheels to synchro summon again!" Yugo exclaimed.

Both monsters became green energy spheres and rings respectively.

"Lively soul of swordplay, arise on the battlefield! Synchro summon! Come forth! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK: 2000 Lvl: 5

This monster was literally a small robot riding a giant orange sword. The Security officer was confused.

"I will now activate the effect of my Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke! I will banish it to special summon a 'Speedroid' tuner monster from my hand or GY! I revive my Blazing Wheel!"

Speedroid Blazing Wheel Lvl: 2

"The other effect of my Blazing Wheel activates! If he is special summoned from my GY, I can double his level and special summon a wind monster from my hand! I special summon my Horse Stilts!"

Blazing Wheel Lvl: 2 - 4

Speedroid Horse Stilts ATK: 1100 Lvl: 4

This monster was really similar to a carousel horse with some fire being the middle to the end of his body. The Security officer had enough.

"Okay, what the hell is that!?" he complained.

"You told us to shut up and duel, so stay quiet too!" Rua answered, with a harsh voice.

"Thanks, Rua." Yugo said with a cheerful voice "I will now use my Horse Stilts and Blazing Wheel to synchro summon!"

The two monsters than did the same thing as the other Yugo monsters.

"Demon of the wind, beast of the typhoons, answer to the call of the storm and rise! Synchro summon! Come forth! Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake!"

Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake ATK: 3000 Lvl: 8

From the pillar of the light, a gigantic tornado appeared and after a while, it dissipated and revealed a monster inside of it. The monster was a gigantic metal snake that had a lot of green energy blades sprouting from his back, all looking like kites, a head that looked like a dragon head, with sharp teeth, and his body was surrounded by the wind.

"Amazing!" Rua exclaimed while he saw the magnificent monster "I never saw that monster! When did you get it!?" Rua asked, sounding like he was in a candy store.

"I got it a week ago. I think I forgot to show you people, but now that you saw it his form, look at what it can do! I activate my Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake effect! It will destroy all cards on the field but himself!"

"What!?" the officer asked, shocked.

'Riptide Gust!'

Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake started to suck air on his mouth, which started to spin in high speed, he then blasted all the air in a really powerful air blast, destroying everything on the field and made the officer stumble a bit on his bike and almost fell off.

"Wait. Yugo, you destroyed your own monsters too." Rua stated, with a blank face.

"I activate the quick spell Speedroid Return! If my synchro monster(s) were destroyed the turn they were summoned, I can return them to my Extra-Deck and make you took damage equal to their level's x200!"

"What!?" this wasn't good news for the security officer.

The spell card then released some wind blades at the Security officer.

Security Officer #2 LP: 4000 - 1800

"Incredible!" Rua exclaimed, seeing how Yugo managed to take advantage of what seemed to be a misplay.

"Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake attack this guy directly! 'Fujin's Typhoon!' "

The gigantic metal snake them blasted a literal tornado from his mouth at extremely high speeds, making the Security officer fly away while his life points were reduced to nothing.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Security Officer #2 LP: 1800 - 0

"Pretty easy if I have to say for myself." Yugo said, "This guy didn't even put up a challenge."

"Yeah. I am still a little sad that you didn't manage to summon your ace monster."

"My dragon? Well, I will summon him next time." Yugo affirmed "Now, let's talk to Yusei." he then pressed a button on his duel disk, which made a beeping sound.

"Hey, Yusei, are you hearing?" Yugo said to his duel disk.

"Yugo! Did you managed to beat that officer?" Yusei asked.

"Of course I won! Are you forgetting who I am? How about you?" Yugo answered with confidence.

"Of course. Did YOU forget who I am?" Yusei joked.

"No, I did not." Yugo said "So, where we should go now? It is not like we can go back to Crow's house."

"I think we can, but it won't be simple." Yusei stated, "Go to these coordinates so we can talk about this in a better way." Yusei said.

Yugo obeyed and then went straight to that coordinates without questioning.

(Crow house)

"So, are you telling us that those people invaded your house and tied you up on the basement, where you were for the last day?" the security officer who was knocked down by Yusei asked Crow, who looked beaten up.

"Yes!" Crow affirmed, with a voice that showed how he was in pain, physical and emotional "Their house was burned on a fire, so they come here for my aid, but when they entered my house, they attacked me and imprisoned me in my basement!"

"Understood." the second officer said, "We will go after them, call us if you see or know something about them."

"Okay." Crow stated while the two Security officers left his house.

After some time, Crow went to his basement once more, looking way more firm than a person with so many injuries should be. When he arrived in the basement, he placed his hands on one of the walls and he then started to peel what seemed to be a poster that was hiding what seemed to be a secret door. Crow then opened the door, which leads to another entrance of his house, which no one but him knew about.

"Okay, it's safe now, you can all come back now." Crow said to what appeared to be nothing.

Some bushes started to shake a little and from them, Yusei, Yugo, and the kids appeared.

"Thanks, Crow." Yusei thanked his friend "Yugo, help me with the D-wheels."

"Okay." Yugo then went to another bunch of bushes.

"This secret door was really helpful. But why do you people have it?" Rua asked.

"Because of Security." Crow answered "If they discover that I am holding the kids, they will make me pay triple the taxes I pay now, so when they come for inspection they came here to hide themselves, I am glad that the officers didn't check their rooms, and that they didn't wake up.

"Oh, I see." Rua said.

"But why you are like this Crow? The guards harmed you?" Ruka asked her savior.

"Well..." Crow started.

(A little before the Security invasion)

"Really Crow, you need to stop being so reckless." Yusei advised his injured friend.

"But they would have robbed us if I didn't react! Ow!" Crow countered, but he felt the pain of his injuries after making sudden movements.

"Easy there." Yusei helped his injured companion "Now relax, in a few seconds we will arrive at the-" Yusei then stopped mid-sentence and got himself a shocked face.

"Hum? What? What are you looking at?" Crow then looked to the where Yusei was staring, only to find his house being observed by two Security officers.

Crow immediately got himself a serious face and he started to look at the guards with maximum despise.

"Why are they here?" Crow asked Yusei, not exactly waiting for an answer.

"I may have helped Shinji to escape some Security guards." Yusei told Crow, with shame on his voice "And they might have seen my face."

"And you tell me this now!?" Crow sounded offended "I can't- Grrrr. Let's settle this later! Now, let's focus on not letting you or the others get caught by them."

"You know what? I think your injuries might help us." Yusei stated.

"And how, may I ask?" Crow asked, confused.

"It is simple. You will enter your house using that secret entrance you have on the basement, I show up when this guy enters the house, knock them out, them escape using my D-Wheels, bringing any of the kids they managed to spot with me, defeat their reinforcements in a duel, and go back here through the secret entrance. While you wait for a time to make your appearance to the guards from the basement say that I kidnapped you when I arrived in the house and tied you up on the basement where you were since last night." Yusei explained his plan "Do you get it?"

"It is risky but I understand." Crow affirmed, "Now I will be going to enter the house, don't be caught." Crow asked his friend while he went to accomplish his part of the plan.

"And that is how it went." Crow finished his long story.

"Now that the drama is over, let's get inside." Yugo suggested, he and Yusei were with their D-Wheels in hands, even if they were still a little dirty with some leaves.

They then closed the secret door and went to the garage to leave their D-Wheels there.

"*Phew* That was a close one." Yugo said, "Luckily we-"

Yusei then interrupted Yugo by giving him a surprise hug, which surprised him a little bit.

"I was so worried." Yusei said, with his voice full of sadness "After everything that happened, I am so happy that you are okay." Yugo felt some wet on his shoulder, could Yusei be crying?

Yugo got without words for a moment, he then remembered what the kids told him about the orphanage and owner, all of this must have been too much for Yusei so having him unconscious and injured too must have been sickening worrying. Yugo then hugged Yusei back, tightly.

"I am sorry." Yugo apologized, getting himself emotional too "If I hadn't advanced on that... thing, I would have been able to help you all, and not be a burden."

"There is no need to apologize yourself Yugo." Yusei stated "I also failed to beat that thing, we are both guilty of that." he tried to comfort his friend.

The other three people in the room simply looked at this scene without saying anything. They all smiled, happy with this moment of happiness after so many bad things that happened over them for the last two days. However, Ruka decided that she couldn't hold what they would tell Yugo before anymore.

"Big brother Yugo." Ruka's voice was filled with sadness and some hints of regret "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yugo said letting of Yusei and acknowledging Ruka's face "Is something wrong?"

"During the time you were unconscious..." all of the people in the room, but Yugo, realized what she was going to tell him and made really sad expressions "...we, we, WE LET BIG SISTER RIN GET CAPTURED!" Ruka shouted, trying to get rid of this in the quickest way possible "I AM REALLY SORRY!" she then started to cry and got down on her knees, while her brother tried to comfort her.

Yugo simply stood there, he said nothing and his face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

(Link Dimension - Hanoi Hideout)

Yuri was not having the time of his life. He had been captured, used as a bait for whatever his Link counterpart wanted to do, he was without his original clothes, without his duel disk and deck, he needed to go back to Academia with enough information about this place in no time to prove his skill, a task that was really hard to accomplish given his position, he was in a prison cell without any ideas of how to escape, but most of all, he was enraged. His counterpart not only gave him his second-worst defeat, but it was also the reason why he was in such a bad position right now.

"When I put my hands on him, I swear to God I will..."

"Having nasty thoughts little Yuri?" a familiar voice said, and Yuri didn't know if he liked that or not.

Yuri then started to look around, seeing if he could find where he was, but in the end, there was no one there but him.

"Night Rogue?" Yuri asked to the nothing, trying to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes, it is I. So, care to explain to me why you are in such a deplorable state, with a completely new look, and without your duel disk a.k.a your most important belonging?" Night Rogue's voice asked it appeared that he was somehow on Yuri's mind "Also, answer in your mind, we are having a telepathic conversation."

Yuri was really fearful of how Night Rogue was going to react if he discovered how much he failed in just one day and a half.

"I-I lost a duel to my counterpart on this dimension, he then dressed me up like this and delivered me here as a prisoner, now I am stuck here without knowing what is happening." he answered, hoping for the best.

"Wow. You really screwed up. Okay, let's bust you out." Night Rogue said, in a really calm voice, even though it sounded demonic.

Wait, what? That was Rogue overrated reaction to his failure? He thought he would see Rogue calling him useless and threatening his life.

"Wait, are you serious?" Yuri asked, not fully thinking it right, who would talk like this to their absolute psychotic leader?

"Of course I am serious, you are still our best warrior, now stay quiet, I will teleport to your cell, there is someone looking at you?" Night Rogue said.

"Huuuuum. No." Yuri answered.

One of Night Rogue portals appeared on Yuri cell, scaring him a little for a moment, his leader then appeared from the portal, he did not miss Night Rogue presence at all. Rogue then used his powers to slash the bars of the cell.

"Let's go. We need to grab your duel disk after we got this you are on your own and don't expect this kindness again. Got it?" Rogue said, putting emphasis on the last sentence.

"Y-Yes. I did." Yuri answered.

"Good." Night Rouge then gave Yuri what seemed to be his duel disk "I got it back for you, but you are only authorized to use the teleport function when you leave this hideout, think as a way to repay for my good action."

"Understood." Yuri knew that this was all too good to be true, of course, Rogue had some kind of plan when helping him so kindly.

"There is currently only one enemy for you to defeat here that you MUST defeat, I made sure that any other people here won't be able to hear you two dueling, but if you screw up and get caught, them the whole place will hunt you, I suggest you make good use of that stealth lessons you had on Academia. Good luck." Night Rouge then created another portal for him to escape "Just a warning, you better return to us in three days, because Leo is going to invade the Standard Dimension in no time and wants you to be there to help him plan things. See you." Rogue then entered the portal, leaving Yuri alone.

"Only one? This can't be too hard." Yuri thought to himself, he then stopped to think about his on thoughts, this exact way of thinking made him lose to his link counterpart, maybe his way of praising himself was bringing him down.

With these thoughts, he left the room and began his escape. But before he left his cell he decided to check his duel disk and deck to guarantee that everything was there, and he found out that this was not the case.

"My Starving Venom! Where is it!?" Yuri thought, while he desperately looked through his deck to see if he had missed his ace monster, but he hadn't, someone had stolen his ace monster "Who could have done this!" he began theorizing who could have stolen his dragon, he then thought of a possibility "My counterpart! He could have stolen it! That bastard! How dare him! I gonna get him! I will rip my dragon from his hands!" Yuri was already so angry with his link counterpart that he never imagined the possibility of the Hanoi leader picking his ace.

While going through the place, Yuri managed to evade all of the Hanoi Knights members, it appeared that no one went to the room with his cell and they were to busy trying to reassemble their data together that they didn't pay attention to their surroundings, making their prisoner escape much easier than it should be. In a few minutes, he managed to leave the place, was in an unknown part of the city.

"Huh. It looks like Rogue tricked me when he said I would face someone who was not going to let me go." Yuri thought.

Just when Yuri was going to teleport himself, a black portal opened below him, which made him fall. He landed in the top of a tower, which was shaped like a hearth, where he found a muscular man with blonde hair and a green uniform.

"You! You are the prisoner!" the man shouted "Where are we!? Why is everything destroyed like this place is a post-apocalyptic world!?" the man asked/demanded.

Yuri then looked around and paid attention to his surroundings. This place was really familiar to him, after all, he helped to leave it in the state it was right now.

"XYZ dimension." Yuri said, with a lot of contempt for the place, present in his voice "Of all places he could have sent me, he brought me to the land of the weaklings."

"How can you say something like this!?" the man shouted again, really mad on the way this kid talked down of this place "I, Go Onizuka, will not let you say such harsh things about this dimension! You invader!" the now proclaimed Go Onizuka stated, while he activated his duel disk and got in a fighting stance.

"So you duel me? Fine, I will duel you. The sooner I defeat you, the sooner I will leave this place and go back to my revenge plans." Yuri said in a cocky tone while preparing his duel disk.

Revenge, this was all Yuri was thinking when he was stuck on that cell. Defeat the guy who defeated him in an embarrassing way, the same guy who humiliated him by making him pass to all of the bad things that he passed since he got on that stupid Link dimension. He already got enough information to tell Leo about that place, so he could spend his other three days looking for the bastard, he could even try to find the girl, it would be an absolute win on his eyes.

"You won't stay free for too long so you can claim revenge on anything! I will stop you!"

DUEL!

Go Onizuka LP: 4000

Yuri LP: 4000

"The predator will begin the hunt! My turn! Draw! I activate the continuous spell card, Predaplant Germination. Now, whenever I special summon a 'Predaplant' from my deck, I can add a 'Predap' spell card from my deck to my hand. Now I normal summon my Lonefire Blossom."

Lonefire Blossom ATK: 1000 Lvl: 4

"I will activate its effect. I will tribute it to special summon a plant monster from my deck! I special summon my Predaplant Ophyris Scorpio!"

Predaplant Ophyris Scorpio ATK: 1000 Lvl: 3

"Predaplant Germination effect activates! I add Predaplast to my hand! Scorpio effect will activate, making me discard a monster card to special summon a 'Predaplant' monster from my deck! I special summon my Predaplant Blooming Rose, and discard my Glow Up Bulb!"

Predaplant Blooming Rose DEF: 0 Lvl: 3

The monster was a rotten rose that had his roots functioning like tendrils and legs. In the middle of the flower, there was what seemed to be the skull of a hummingbird.

"I will now add my Predator Hunt due to germination effect, now I activate it! It will add a 'Predator' spell or trap card from my deck to my hand, but I will need to discard a card from my hand. I add Necro Predator Fusion and discard Predaplant Orchid Viper."

"Aren't you going to fusion summon?" Go asked "I heard that you are really proud of this summoning mechanic." he stated.

"Patience." Yuri said "It will come in time. Now I will activate the effect of my Blooming Rose, It will create a Preda Rose Token.

Preda Rose Token ATK: 0 Lvl: 1

"Now, the moment that you are waiting for! I will activate the spell card Fusion!" Yuri shouted, "I will use my Token and my Ophyris Scorpio!"

The monsters entered the fusion spiral portal.

"Fusion summon! Appear! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 Lvl: 7

"This monster is hideous, fits your personality." Go mocked his opponent.

"Less talk, more duel. I activate the other effect of my Predaplant Blooming Rose. Since a 'Predaplant' fusion monster was special summoned from my Extra-Deck, I can special summon a 'Predaplant' monster from my deck, with the same level as a 'Predaplant' monster in my GY. I select my Scorpio, who is level 3, so come up, Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!"

Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra DEF: 900 Lvl: 3

"Predaplant Germination effect activates once more! I add Predaponics to my hand!"

"I activate my Cobra's effect! I will add a 'Fusion' card from my deck to my hand! I add Fusion Necromancy!"

"Just a reminder. You can't-" Go started.

"I know about your Extra Monster zone rule. I only need to control one fusion monster at a time to beat you." Yuri said, with a cocky tone. He then placed three cards face down and ended his turn.

"Humph. You are really cocky, reminds me of Yuta a lot." Go said.

Yuri flinched after hearing his counterpart's name being mentioned. His mere name filled him with rage.

"So, you know him." Yuri's voice had a ton of despise on it.

"Yes. He was one of the strongest people I ever faced, and one of the only people that were able to bet me." Go then closed his eyes for a moment "But that was in the past!" he shouted, which took Yuri by surprise "I trained harder than anyone, I improved my dueling techniques so much, that my older self looks like an amateur, and the current me have won thousand of tournaments! I was ready to beat your counterpart! But then, he did... that!" Go voiced sounded enraged "He turned his back on all of us! And left without dueling me for a second time! He spits on my pride! I entered this little club of Knights of Hanoi just to catch him, so we can duel! And then I heard that he was caught, but right when I arrive, I discover that he managed to fool everyone using you!" he pointed at Yuri "Now I will search for him once again! But I will use you to relieve my rage!" he stated, looking really livid.

"Are you done? I am in a hurry, so can you start your duel quickly?" Yuri's voice sounded extremely sarcastic, he loved to mock angry duelists, it made everything easier.

Go Onizuka ranged his teeth, this boy was infuriating him.

"Fine! I will destroy your abomination of a monster and wreck you! My turn! Draw! Since I control no monsters I special summon my Dinowrestler Pankratops!"

Dinowrestler Pankratops ATK: 2600 Lvl: 7

The monster summoned was a humanoid triceratops, that used a green outfit that made him look like some kind of pro-wrestler.

"Fighting Dinosaurs." Yuri thought to himself, trying to accept this idea.

"I activate the effect of my Dinowrestler Iguanodraka! I discard my Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo, to special summon him!

Dinowrestler Iguanodraka ATK: 2000 Lvl: 6

The summoned monster was a red dinosaur, with some bone armor on his body and face, looking like a mask. He also carried two little bone kunai.

"Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo effect activates! I will banish him from my GY, to add a 'Dinowrestler' monster from my deck to my hand! I add Dinowrestler Capaptera to my hand! Now I normal summon him!"

Dinowrestler Capaptera ATK: 1600

The dinosaur was a humanoid pterosaur with a fighting outfit.

"Appear! My circuit!" Go shouted while the link portal appeared above him "The summoning conditions are two or more, 'Dinowrestler' monsters!" Go monsters then went straight to the down, down'right, and down-left arrows "Link summon! Appear! Link-3! Dinowrestler King T Wrextle!"

Dinowrestler King T Wrextle ATK: 3000 Link 3(↙ ⬇ ↘)

This monster was a purple humanoid T-Rex, that also was wearing a wrestler outfit. The only differential was that he had a fossil on his shoulders.

"I activate the effect of Capaptera! The monster that was Link summoned using it as a material gain 1000 attack until the End Phase!"

Dinowrestler King T Wrextle ATK: 3000-4000

"Now I activate the field spell card, World Dino Wrestling! I also activate my continuous spell card, Dinomuscle! It will give all 'Dinowrestler' monsters I control to gain 800 attacks!

Dinowrestler King T Wrextle ATK: 4000-4800

"Now the spell card, Monster Reborn! Come back Pankratops!"

Dinowrestler Pankratops ATK: 2600 Lvl: 7

"I activate the effect of Pankratops! I will destroy him to destroy your abomination!"

"What!?" Yuri exclaimed.

Pankratops then started to shine in green light and he imploded into a little green sphere, which went right into the Chimerfflesia, blowing him up. Yuri simply looked annoyed with that action.

"I activate the effect of my Chimerfflesia! I will add a card that lists 'Fusion' on its name! I add Fusion Comeback!" Yuri stated.

"Now I activate the spell card, Jurassic Might! It will make a dinosaur type monster I control to gain the same attack as a monster in your GY that was destroyed this turn! I choose your abomination!"

Dinowrestler King T Wrextle ATK: 4800-7300

"Since the selected monster was an Extra Deck monster, my T-Wrextle will inflict piercing damage!"

"What!?" Yuri exclaimed.

"This is the end! King T Wrextle, attack his Predaplant Blooming Rose!" Go ordered.

King T Wrextle then jumped in the air and prepared itself to land a massive punch on the plant monster.

"I activate the effect of my World Dino Wrestling! My 'Dinowrestler' monsters will gain 200 attacks!"

Dinowrestler King T Wrextle ATK: 7300-7500

"Oh no!" Yuri exclaimed, with a worried voice "This duel will end more quickly then I expected!" he said that last sentence with some excitement in his voice which confused Go "I activate the trap card! Necro Predator Fusion! I will fusion summon a monster by banishing monsters from my GY or field!" Yuri shouted "I ban my Cobra, my Scorpio, and my Blooming Rose!" the two monsters then entered the fusion spiral "All-mighty predator with the most deadly venom, prepare for the hunt because your prey is right in front of you! Fusion Summon Appear! Level 9! Predaplant Triphyovertum!"

Predaplant Triphyovertum ATK: 3000 Lvl: 9

"I activate my second face down Predaplast! It will add a 'predator counter' on each monster you control, for each 'Predap' cards I reveal in my hand! I reveal Predaponics to place a counter on your monster!"

A small creature then attached itself to King T Wrestle.

"I now activate the effect of my monster! It will gain attack equal to the combined original attack of all monsters in the field with a predator counter! Everlasting Blood Lust!"

Predaplant Triphyovertum ATK: 3000-6000

"Now I activate the effect of my Predaplant Herb Eagle! I discard him to double the attack quantity a fusion monster I control has received!"

Predaplant Triphyovertum ATK: 6000-9000

"Crap." Go thought to himself "At least I will be able to recover and defeat him on my next turn."

"Now I activate my last face-down! Fusion Necromancy! I will ban my Chimerfflesia to give my Triphyovertum its attack!"

Predaplant Triphyovertum ATK: 9000-11500

"11500!" Go exclaimed, the total attack of Yuri monsters and his own was more than enough to beat him.

"Go Triphyovertum! Counterattack! 'Corrosive Burst!' " Yuri shouted.

His monster then started to charge his attack, which looked way more powerful than the previous times. He blasted his attack on Onizuka monster without showing any kind of mercy. King T Wrestle was engulfed by the blast and was obliterated in a minute.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Go shouted while the explosion hit him and send him flying, he even fell from the top of the tower.

Go Onizuka LP: 4000-0

Yuri was proud of his work, having defeated his opponent in such a massive blow really lifted his humor up a little more. He then went for the tip of the tower he was, wanting to see his opponent body on the streets. But when he arrived there, that was not what he saw.

"Congratulations!" Night Rogue said, while he appeared in front of Yuri, he seemed to be lifted by a shadow platform and was holding Go by his legs"You beat your opponent little Yuri! Now you are free to go!" he then snapped his fingers and opened a portal under Yuri and made him fall on it "See you!"

(Link Dimension-Unknown location)

Yuri fell from Night Rogue portal, in what seemed to be some random alley.

"Sometimes I forgot how much I hate this guy." Yuri complained.

(Ritual Dimension-Night Rogue base)

"Hello, there fellas!" Night Rogue announced "I am back! So, what are the news!?"

"Must you shout so much!" Utopia shouted too "I was sleeping for Horakhty's sake!"

"It's funny how you are complaining about me shouting, while you are shouting." Night Rogue joked.

"You little-!" Utopia started, only to be stopped by Night Rogue's hand, who was positioned right in front of his face.

"Ah ah ah. Don't use bad words, please?" Night Rogue said, not showing any sign of intimidation.

"*Humph*. Fine. Just stay quiet." Utopia asked this leader.

"You are boring." Night Rogue mumbled.

He then went to another room, looking for Saiou, so he went to his room.

"That's true!? This is really good!" Saiou voice could be heard from behind his door, when Rogue opened the door he found his friend talking on a phone with someone "I knew you are able to participate in that duel championship! You are really making your dad proud here!" Saiou then looked at his back and found Night Rogue staring at him, awkwardly "Huuuuuum. I will have to hang out, sorry sweetheart I will call you later. Goodbye." Saiou then stared at his leader with a really angry look "So, would you mind explaining why you interrupted me so rudely during my conversation with my daughter?"

"Going straight to the point, I need you to do a prediction for me."

"On what specifically?" Saiou asked.

"I need you to see exactly when Yuya and his companions will duel those three LDS members. I need to invade Leo Corporation on that day."

"*Sigh* Okay, give me a moment." Saiou then closed his eyes and his tarot cards started to shine in a dark light.

He opened his eyes that had its pupils colored in yellow now. With quick and precise moves, Saiou started to shuffle his tarot cards, and with a lot of care, he selected exactly five of them. The five cards then started to float in front of Saiou, who looked at them with maximum attention to details. After some seconds of what Night Rogue considered 'weird staring at cards thing', Saiou eyes went back to normal, as he ended his prediction.

"The-"

"Before you start, I need to remember you that I don't understand tarot cards, so go straight to the point. No need to explaining how did you come to the conclusion you came." Night Rogue bluntly said.

"... The meeting you speak of is starting right now, Yuya is in the middle of dueling a boy with a weird purple hair." Saiou stated, didn't like being denied of his tarot explanation.

Saiou couldn't see Night Rogue face but he knew he wasn't expecting the duel between the two boys to happen now.

"What!? Now!? Are you kidding me!?" Night Rogue complained "I wanted to go to Academia again before this! Now I need to hurry! Well, complaining won't change this. Thank you Saiou. See you." with these words, Rogue opened a portal and left the base.

"Sometimes is hard to believe I am being led by this boy." Saiou said to himself, he then started to look at his tarot cards again.

(Standard dimension - Unknown street)

A flash of light was seen in the middle of an empty alley on a random street. When the light faded out, Yuta came from there.

"Yes! The device was a complete success! I couldn't expect less from me! This is yet another proof of my absolute geniality!" Yuta complimented himself.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! Can't you brag yourself a little more!?" Flame asked, ironically, with his voice coming out of Yuta's duel disk "Seriously, it has been almost six years since I am with you! How can you still brag yourself so much after finishing an invention, for the past six years!"

"Self-love is everything." Yuta joked.

"I think this is too obsessive to be considered a healthy relationship." Hell Flare said, his voice also came from the duel disk "Now mind telling us why we are here and not inside that dueling school?"

"Because I don't want to scare them by suddenly appearing in front of them in a flash of light!" Yuta exclaimed.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that." Hell Flare admitted, with some shame in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. Now, let's go to my counterpart dueling school!" Yuta announced.

The boy and his artificial companies then went their way, when they were walking through the city they stopped to analyze the place with more care.

"Wow, this place is way more simple than what I imagined." Sunlight Wolf stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Balelynx asked, sounding a little offended with her companion demeanor.

"Look at this place, there are no robots, no androids, and all vehicles still use rubber wheels instead of floating around. It looks like we traveled for ten years in the past." Wolf explained.

"Just because this place is not as advanced as our dimension that doesn't mean that it should be classified as 'simple'." Balelynk answered, with the same voice tone of before.

"Why not?" Heatleo entered the conversation "We don't talk about our dimension past as 'simpler times'? Why would this be an exception?"

"Because we refer to our past that is farther away than ten years as 'simpler times'." Pyro Phoenix entered the conversation too.

"Thanks, Phoenix, is good to see that there are some monsters with decent history knowledge in this deck." Balelynx said.

"What do you mean by this!?" Sunlight Wolf and Heatleo shouted at the little cat.

"All of you stop this!" Flame ordered the monsters "The people around us may not be able to listen to this discussion, but I can! So stop behaving like children!"

The Salamangreat monsters then stopped arguing and looked at each other with grumpy faces, they then looked at Flame again.

"Fiiiiiine." they said, not wanting to argue with Flame.

"Alright guys, we have arrived." Yuta warned his friends "Remember, you can't talk with them until I say it is fine. If you want to talk to me, talk with the communicator." he then picked a small earbud and placed in his right ear.

Yuta then entered the dueling school, it really looked like a fun place to be in, he then heard some loud noises from inside a room that was locked by a door on the middle of the place.

"They must be there." Hell Flare suggested.

Yuta then tried to open the door, only to find out that it was locked.

"Really? Why would you lock a room where a duel is happening? Isn't the goal of this place getting people to learn how to duel here? They are losing free advertising in my opinion?"

"It may be some private duel." Hell Flare suggested, "Maybe we should wait for a little."

"There is a war happening while we are talking. Privacy can't wait for a while." Yuta answered.

When Yuta opened the door he found a corridor that leads to a dueling stadium, where a duel was currently happening and it looked really intense, there was a control room for the stadium and a room for the duelists to prepare themselves for duel, the stadium was also emitting a hologram of a fake battlefield on the regular, but Yuta focused more on the fact that there was another person looking at all of this duel happen, he was looking at the duel while hiding on the exit of the hall. Before Yuta could talk to him, an explosion happened at the stadium. After the explosion the stadium went back to normal, indicating the end of the duel, a screen appeared on the stadium, it said 'draw'.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya's voice could be heard while he went to the stadium "Are you alright!?"

"Sorry, Yuya." Gongenzaka apologized "My strong duel style wasn't able to give us the win. My apologies."

"Don't apologize! You managed to give us a tie! You showed me the power of your deck that you trust so much!" Yuya tried to cheer his friend.

"Well, they are caring for people." Pyro Phoenix stated.

"Let's not precipitate ourselves." Miragestallio countered "They may be faking it."

"Dude, why are you saying this?" Pyro Phoenix asked, confused with his friend's behavior.

"After seeing how they have duel schools, I don't believe in these people anymore," Miragestallio answered.

"Stop being like this! They can be nice people!" Balelynx shouted, luckily everyone but Yuta heard that.

While the cybernetic monsters argued with themselves, the mysterious man went to talk with Yuya and the others.

"Crap! I forgot about this guy!" Yuta thought.

"So, miss chairwoman. You said you would take the school if you won the best of three." a man spoke from the control room "Since the end result of the matches was a tie, I will gently ask you to leave."

"I won't tolerate this." the chairwoman said, she had three kids behind her and the rest of You Show was in the same room too "This competition can't end like this."

"But it did." the man answered bluntly "Now leave this school and keep your word!"

"I demand a tiebreak! Let's have Yuya and Masumi duel each other!"

"I said that-" the man started, only to be interrupted by Yuya sudden entrance on the room.

Yuya entered the room with his weird goggles on his face, he then looked at the chairwoman and her students, even if Yuya eyes were not able to be seen, the chairwoman could feel the determination in his eyes.

"So is settled." the chairwoman said, while the girl identified as Masumi prepared herself to duel "Now-"

"Wait." a mysterious voice interrupted the chairwoman

The people in the room looked into the direction of the voice, and what they saw was none other than Reiji Akaba itself. His appearance shocked everyone in the room.

"I will end this." Reiji stated.

Yuya turned his attention to Reiji and stared at him for a moment.

"Big brother Yuya..." Tatsuya said with some worry on his voice.

"Yuya." Yuzu sounded worried too but she also had some hints of guilty in her voice.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, now realize my weakness. If I hadn't lost, you wouldn't have this pressure on you." Gongenzaka apologized again.

"I don't think so." Sora stated while eating chocolate.

"What do you mean by this?" Ayu asked.

"He doesn't look like he has a lot of pressure on him." he explained, "He looks like he is ready to battle!"

Yuya then removed his goggles and looked at Reiji straight at his eyes.

"This will be the final battle!" Yuya said, "I will protect this school and my father dueling style!"

"This will all have to wait. There are more important things to do right now." Yuta interrupted the climatic event.

Everyone in the room then looked to the direction of the new voice, and what they saw surprised him even more than Reiji's surprise appearance. They were expecting anything but a boy that looked exactly like Yuya if it wasn't for his clothes and hair color.

"Hello There!" Yuta said to Standard Dimension people.


End file.
